To Tread A Path That Few Have Trod
by Demolition.Lover.14
Summary: Sequel to Life Is For The Alive, Not Dead. After Joey suffers a mental breakdown and then disappears, it is up to Amy and her older siblings to try and help her with the only person they can think of. Sweeney Todd.
1. Chapter 1

Yes, I'm back! Just an idea that popped into my head, so I have no idea where this is going! It's probably best if you read Life Is For The Alive, Not Dead to understand this and if you already have, here's the sequal! Thank to Sylverfire-Lilithe-Todd and I LOVE JACK ATLAS for 1) giving me the idea of a sequal and 2) pestering me about it!

If you think it's a good/bad idea, please say so!

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

When I was little, Mum would tell me the story of Sweeney Todd.

It was an odd story. I never understood it at first, but, as I slowly grew up, I began to. I realised how unfortunate a man he was, and I sympathised with the loss of his wife and daughter. Sometimes I would end up crying. Mum would always hug me if I did, and then sing me a song.

_"Green finch, and linnet bird, nightingale, blackbird. How is it you sing? How can you jubilate, sitting in cages, never taking wing?" _She'd sing softly, hugging me and stroking my hair. It was a song I remembered for the rest of my life.

I was too old for stories now, though.

Fourteen. A teenager. Far too old for stories and songs.

"And...go!"

The music started, so I quickly stepped up to the microphone, taking it off the stand so I could bob along to the beat. Next to me, Hannah was doing the same with her microphone.

_"I wake up every evening, with a big smile on my face, and it never feels out of place." _I sung.

_"And you're still probably working, at a 9 to 5 pace, I wonder how bad that tastes." _Hannah sung.

_"When you see my face, I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell. When you walk my way, I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell." _We sung together.

"STOP."

Frowning, the boys behind us stopped playing as my hands fell to my sides, still clutching the microphone.

"What the hell, Jake?" Hannah demanded, placing her hands on her hips. Jake rolled his eyes.

"Where do I begin?" He moaned. "Boys, you're playing ok-ish."

"Ok-_ish_?" Matt cried incredulously. "Jake, do you know how long we've been practising?"

"No, and I don't care," Jake replied calmly, and then turned back to Hannah and I. "Girls, girls, girls."

"Well done, Jake, you've finally realised our gender. Your powers of deduction never cease to amaze me." Hannah snapped.

"Hannah, getting angry at me is not going to help your rubbish performance."

"_Rubbish_?"

"Yes, Hannah, it was rubbish. The two of you have completely different voices that do not work together, and are fitted for completely different genres!"

"What do you mean?" I asked, frowning.

"Uh, _hello._ Look at yourselves!" Jake cried. "Hannah, you look like something out of a Marilyn Manson video and Amy...you're too _cute_."

I honestly didn't know whether to be insulted or complimented.

"It's a rehearsal, Jake. How does it matter what we wear?" Hannah asked, throwing her hands in the air.

"Girls, you need to be _out-there._ I want Cherie Currie and Joan Jett. I want Anni-Frid Lyngstad and Agnetha Fältskog. I want two gorgeous, sexy, dynamic teens that are ready to become the next big thing!"

"Well you're gonna have to keep looking then, aren't you?" Hannah yelled, throwing her microphone on the floor. "C'mon, Amy, I want some chips."

Hannah stormed off the stage, leaving me standing awkwardly. I grinned sheepishly as I placed the microphone back onto the stand.

"Bye," I murmured, quickly shuffling off.

"How dare he?"

As we walked home, Hannah was still fuming about Jake had said.

"How _dare _he imply that I look like a man? Sure, I _love_ Marilyn Manson, but I do _not_ look like him!"

"Actually, he said - "

"I don't care!"

I chewed my bottom lip, my shoulders hunching slightly as I considered my question.

"Hannah..."

"WHAT?"

"Am I too cute?"

Hannah sighed. "Well, yes, kinda."

I opened my mouth to speak, but Hannah cut me off again.

"Amy, look at yourself. You're fourteen and dressing like you're, well, not."

I paused outside an empty shop to look at my reflection.

My thick blonde hair (definately inherited from Mum) was loose around my face, hanging down to my shoulders. I wore a dark pink cardigan over a light pink t-shirt with my denim skirt, my black tights and ankle boots.

How did I not look fourteen?

I then took a closer look.

A pink Alice band in my hair, a purple rucksack, glitter on my eyelids, pink and purple stripy socks over my tights, a locket Mum gave me.

I sighed and turned to Hannah.

"I'm not _that _bad."

Hannah shook her head as she grabbed my wrist. "C'mon, I wasn't making it up when I said I wanted chips."

"Mum will kill me if she finds out I'm eating before dinner," I protested. "She's making lasagne tonight."

"I thought you didn't like that."

"She's making me a vegetarian version." I explained.

"Oh."

Hannah dragged me into the chip shop, despite my protests.

"Just relax, Amy, I'm buying myself chips. You don't have to get any if you don't want to."

"No, I don't." I said stubbornly. Hannah laughed. As we waited for her chips, I rested my arms on the counter and then my head in my arms.

"Mum told me the story again last night." I announced carelessly.

"What story?"

"The one about the barber."

"Oh, _that _story."

I frowned. "You don't believe it?"

"Hell no! And I'm surprised you do too."

My brow furrowed. "Well..."

"Amy Grace Hope, you seriously need to grow up!" Hannah said. "I love you to pieces, girl, seriously, but you're not a teenager."

"Yes, I am."

Hannah looked at me, frowning, and then turned away. I stared at her profile, confused.

Hannah was pretty much everything I wanted to be. She was tall and confident. Her short hair, usually mouse brown, was dyed a bright red and she wore loads of make up. Her outfits were bright and colourful, with low cut tops and short skirts.

_"Green finch, and linnet bird, nightingale, blackbird. How is it you sing? How can you jubilate, sitting in cages, never taking wing?" _

"What?"

"Just singing." I said softly. Hannah rolled her eyes as she collected her chips.

"Let's go."

We walked home in silence, mainly because Hannah was busy eating; she was rubbish at multi-tasking.

"See ya tomorrow, Amz."

Ugh, I hated it when she called me Amz.

"Bye, Hannah."

Fetching my key from my pocket, I made my way up the garden path.

"Hello?" I called as I opened the door. "I'm home!"

"Hey, Amy!" Mum called back from the kitchen. Grinning, I walked in to meet her.

"Hi."

Mum gave me a quick kiss on the forehead as she strolled past to fetch something.

"How was school? And band practise? How was that?"

"Alright."

Sitting down on a stool, I rested my head in my hands.

"Mum..."

"Yes, Amy?"

"Is..." My voice trailed off. "Is Sweeney Todd...real?"

Mum froze for a moment, her back to me. I stared at her anxiously, hoping I hadn't done something wrong.

"Why do you say that, Amy?"

"It's just...Hannah..."

Mum turned to face me, rolling her eyes.

"Of course, Hannah. Don't listen to her, Amy."

"I won't, Mum." I mumbled.

Mum smiled sadly as she moved to sit opposite me, placing her hand on my cheek.

"Amy Grace Hope, I promise you that Sweeney Todd is real. He is real, Mrs Lovett is real, Turpin is real. They're all real."

"But - "

"No, Amy, there are no buts about it," Mum interupted softly but firmly. "They're real. As real as you and me."

I frowned, my brow furrowing as I stared at Mum. She smiled.

"Amy, darling, if you _ever_ doubt me, look inside your locket."

Look inside your locket.

Advice my Mum always gave me.

Look inside your locket.

* * *

Ok, this was just an introduction to Amy who, of course, is Joey's youngest daughter. To see what she looks like, just go here:

h t t p : / / w w w . l o n d o n n e t . c o . u k / f i l e s / i m a g e s / c i n e m a / i n t e r v i e w s / b r i d g e t o t e r a b i t h i a _ i n t e r v i e w 1 . j p g


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to Halloween29 and I LOVE JACK ATLAS for reviewing!

_**

* * *

**__**Chapter Two**_

Every time I looked at Amy, she reminded me more and more of my Mum.

She was a young fourteen year old, if that made sense, with an active imagination and an innocence rarely found in a girl of her age.

She was also the only one of my three children that believed in Sweeney Todd.

I sighed as I began serving up the lasagne, thinking.

I hated admitting it, but I missed him. I missed him, Mrs Lovett, Lucy, Johanna, Anthony and Toby. I missed them all. I wanted to see them, and I hadn't done so for years. I knew that, for a fact, the only time I would probably see them was when I didn't take my pills and that was far too dangerous. For me, for Ant and for my children.

"Nellie, dinner!" I called.

"Just a minute!"

"No, now!"

I heard grumbling as Nellie entered the room, throwing herself onto her seat in a dramatic manner that reminded me so much of Grace.

"I was talking to Alex on MSN." She muttered in annoyance.

"You're _always _talking to Alex." Amy said. Nellie glared at her younger sister.

"Shut up, Amy."

Amy rolled her eyes as she slid off the stool and joined her sister at the table. After a minute, Ant finally came through as well.

"Sorry, love, I was working." Ant told me, kissing my cheek as he passed.

"You're always working." Nellie grumbled.

"He is an adult, Nellie, it's what they do."

"Shut _up,_ Amy."

Amy frowned, her lower lip sticking out slightly as she stabbed at her food in a violent manner.

"So, how was everyone's day today?" I asked, trying to start up a conversation.

"Ohmygood_ness,_ it was amazing!" Nellie launched into a long and complicated story at full speed, pausing only to take a bite of her food. It was quite amusing listening to her babble, remembering that was I was when I was younger.

But Nellie wasn't young. She was sixteen, nearly seventeen. And Ben...Ben was twenty two, and had left home.

Even Amy was growing up.

I frowned to myself, playing with my food instead of eating it.

My life was practically over before it had even begun.

Once dinner was finished, Nellie bounded back upstairs to continue talking to Alex, Ant went into his office and Amy drifted into the living room.

I hummed to myself as I washed up the dishes, my mind wandering back to Sweeney and the others.

I wanted to see them, so badly.

"_Johanna, Johanna..._"

I paused, glancing over my shoulder with a frown. "Ant?"

No reply. My frown deepening, I glanced around the doorway, thinking someone was playing a trick on me.

There was no one there.

I shrugged, guessing it was imagination, and moved back to the sink. I had heard people say my name before, Anthony, Sweeney...but that wasn't them.

This voice was older...gravelly..._sexual._

I shuddered. No, I was just imagining it. I was like my Mum; an overactive imagination that led me into trouble.

But Sweeney wasn't my imagination. He was real.

Pausing, I glanced at my wrists.

A pair of arms suddenly slid around my waist, making me jump in surprise. I relaxed, however, when I realised it was only Ant.

"You know I love you, don't you, babe?"

I laughed softly. "Yes, and I love you too. What have you done?"

"Nothing!"

I rolled my eyes, and Ant chuckled. I couldn't help but smile as his breath softly caressed my neck.

"Mark just called."

I groaned. "Oh, Ant, not _again_!"

"I know, I know, but - "

"No buts, Ant, you _promised _that this weekend you'd be here."

Ant's arms tightened around my waist, and he gently placed his lips on my cheek.

"I know, I'm sorry. I've explained it to him, but you know what Mark's like."

Unfortunately, yes, I did know what Mark, Ant's annoying and obsessive boss, was like. Especially since he's tried to hit on me more than once.

Creep.

"I don't want you to go." I murmured.

"I don't want to go either."

"Then _don't_. Simple."

"Sadly, I can't."

I sighed, moving my head so it fitted into the crook of his neck. I felt safe in his arms, knowing nothing could harm me if Ant was there.

Which was why I hated it so much when he left.

"I'm going to go pack my things." He announced, kissing my head before letting go of me and leaving the kitchen.

I quickly finished up and left the kitchen, joining Amy on the sofa.

"What are you watching?" I asked. Amy shifted so she could lean against me. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

"A documentary on polar bears." She murmured.

"Polar bears?" I repeated, my nose screwing up slightly. "Really?"

"Yeah."

We sat in silence, watching the TV together. Amy curled up even closer to me. I smiled, kissing the top of her head.

"You never told me how your day was."

"Meh, it was alright."

"Just alright?"

Amy nodded. "Just alright."

There was another pause as we continued watching TV together, and then Amy shifted slightly to look up at me.

"Is Dad going away again?"

I stared down at her. "How do you know?"

"I heard him on the phone," Amy explained softly. "Mum, I don't like him going away."

"Neither do I, Amy, neither do I."

"No, I have a proper bad feeling about this time, Mum." She told me.

"I'm sure it's nothing."

Amy frowned and moved away from me, curling up at the other end of the sofa.

"Amy,"

"I'm going to my room." She announced softly, standing up and leaving. I sighed, leaning back.

"Real smart, Joey." I muttered to myself.

It was a stupid cliché, but no one ever told me how hard it was being a Mum. Especially when they were all teenagers or older!

"_Pretty woman, pretty woman…_"

I jumped, looking around. Again, there was no one.

Letting out a nervous laugh, I leant back down, resting my head and closing my eyes.

I was going mad. Again.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to my reviewers: obsessivelyfanaticgw09, xBadxRomancesx and I LOVE JACK ATLAS

* * *

_**Chapter Three**_

I sat on my bed, allowing the music of my Ipod (set on shuffle) to wash over me as I attempted my homework.

I tried concentrating, but it was hard. Every time I tried to, I found myself singing along to the music.

Letting out a frustrated noise, I tucked my homework back into my folder and then tucked it under my bed.

Sighing, I fell back and gazed up at the ceiling.

It was very boring.

A soft knock at the door made me jump slightly, but I quickly composed myself to call a quick, "Come in."

The door opened, and Dad walked in, dressed in a sensible suit and carrying a large suitcase in his hand.

"Jeez, Dad, how long are you going for?" I asked with a grin. Dad grinned back.

"I don't know! You know what Mark's like."

"Yeah, I do." I replied, rolling my eyes. Dad laughed and put his suitcase down, then crossed the room and sat on my bed with me.

"You're going to be ok." He told me.

"I know. I'll be fine."

"You and Nellie will look after your Mum as well, won't you?"

"Don't worry, Dad, we'll make sure she takes her pills."

Dad snorted, but composed himself to grin at me.

"That's not what I meant, kid."

"Oh," I blushed. "What _did _you mean?"

Dad smiled and shook his head. "Nothing. You'll understand when you're older."

Jeez, I hated it when people said that. Especially parents.

Frowning, I shuffled towards Dad and wrapped my arms around his waist, burying my face into his chest.

"I don't want you to go, Dad." I murmured.

Dad's arm slid around my shoulders, and he gently stroked my hair.

"I know, Amy, I don't want to go either, but I have to. It's my job."

"Quit. Get a new one."

Dad laughed. "I can't."

"Why?" It seemed pretty simple to me. If you don't like your job, just quit it and find one you do like!

Dad shook his head again. "Don't worry."

_BUT I AM WORRYING, _I silently screamed, staring at Dad with frustration. Why did no one ever listen to me? I was fourteen, not four!

"When will you be back?"

"I don't know, exactly. Around Sunday."

"You'll be gone all week?" I asked, frowning as I pulled away and stared up at him. "You can't be!"

"Amy, I have to."

I sighed, pouting. "Say you're ill. Say I'm ill. Nellie's ill. Mum's ill. We're all ill, and you can't leave in case it spreads, cos it's a rare disease that has only just been discovered and is very dangerous if not stopped as soon as possible, otherwise it would cause a pandemic."

Dad smiled as he gazed at me.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just…" Dad's voice trailed off. "You look so much like your Mother when you babble like that."

"I don't babble."

Dad raised his eyebrows.

"Ok, maybe just a _little _bit."

Dad smiled appeared on his face again as he leant forwards and gently kissed my forehead.

"I'll call you."

"Every day?"

"Every day."

"_Promise_?" I demanded, holding out my little finger. Dad laughed as he hooked his little finger around mine.

"Promise."

I grinned. "And you have to bring me back a present."

"I knew there would be a catch."

I giggled. Dad smiled and kissed my forehead again before standing up.

"Love you, Dad." I called as he crossed my room.

"I love you, too, Amz."

Picking up his suitcase, Dad left my room, carefully shutting the door behind me.

"_Daddy please, Daddy don't leave, Daddy - no stop it!_"

I glared at my Ipod. Damn Eminem.

"Hey, Amy."

"Yeah?"

"THINK FAST!"

I ducked just in time to avoid a shuttle cock hitting me on the head. Straightening up again, I glared at Hannah, who was doubled over laughing.

"What was that for?" I demanded.

"You weren't paying attention!"

Scowling, I spun around and snatched the shuttle cock up from the ground. My scowl was replaced with a small grin as an idea came to my mind.

"Hannah…"

"Yeah?"

"THINK FAST!"

I burst out laughing as the shuttle cock hit Hannah straight on the nose.

That night, Mum, Nellie and I were having a 'girly evening', as Mum called them. It was Friday, and just two days away from Dad coming home.

"Come on, Amy, hurry up and sit down!" Nellie called from the living room.

"Coming!" I called back, carefully balancing the three glasses on the tray I had. Diet soda for Nellie (she was obsessed with her figure), full fat and sugar soda for me and a glass of wine for Mum.

"Oh, darling, you shouldn't have opened the wine bottle!" Mum gently scolded, taking her glass.

"It was only a screw top." I said meekly.

"I know, but…" Mum's voice trailed off as she shook her head. "Never mind. Come and sit down."

Smiling, I curled up next to Mum, grabbing my pizza box and opening it. My smile broadened as I breathed in the scent.

"Mmm, I love takeaway pizza!" I announced, picking up a slice.

"But it's so fattening." Nellie complained.

"Oh, darling, you're beautiful as you are! It's not going to kill you eating some pizza."

Nellie grumbled, but eventually gave in, a small and delighted smile appearing on her face.

We were pretty happy and relaxed when the doorbell rung.

We had no idea that doorbell would change our lives.

Mum, frowning, got up and left the room, leaving Nellie and I to relax with our pizza, soda and movies.

"Hang on a mo," Nellie said, grabbing the remote and pressing the mute button. Frowning, she began eavesdropping.

"Are you Mrs Hope?" A voice asked. It was obviously male, quite deep, and formal.

"Yes. May I help you?"

There was a slight pause.

"Perhaps it is better if we come in." Another voice spoke. Again, male, but younger.

"Oh, yes, of course."

Nellie and I stared as two police men walked into the room, both of them nodding as us in greeting.

"Mum, what's going on?" Nellie asked. Mum shook her head and sat back next to me.

"Yes, officer, what is going on?"

The police man, the older one, cleared his throat before taking off his hat, revealing his think light brown hair that was slowly fading to grey.

"I'm very sorry, Mrs Hope, but we have some bad news."

"What bad news?"

The older man cleared his throat again as his companion shifted his weight slightly, obviously uncomfortable.

"I'm very sorry, Mrs Hope, but both your husband and your father were found dead this afternoon in the pie shop on Fleet Street, London."

"What? How?" Nellie cried.

The older man looked at the little notebook he held in his hand, cleared his throat again and then looked up.

"Both of them were found in shop with their throats slit."

* * *

Yeah, I know you're all probably wondering where Sweeney and co. are coming in, and I promise SOON!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to: MoonlitSerenity (I adore the song as well, and I just couldn't resist putting it in there!), Halloween29, I LOVE JACK ATLAS, xBadxRomancesx, freakyfriday and Severen18 (I imagine Amy as AnnaSophia Robb, especially her in The Bridge To Teribithia!)

* * *

_**Chapter Four**_

"No," I choked out, the word sticking in my throat. "No, their not."

"Mrs Hope, I know this may come as a shock, but –"

"How, though?" I demanded. "Who killed them? Is there any evidence?"

"Well…" The younger man finally spoke, looking shifty under the spotlight now turned to him. "There was no sign of forced entry, nor was a weapon found…but the forensic science team are currently trying to find DNA."

"You don't know who did it."

"No. There are no witnesses or CCTV footage we can use to identify the killer. Do you know of anyone that might bear a grudge to your father and husband?"

I shook my head, unable to speak. Next to me, Amy was crying silently. On the other side of the room, Nellie was staring at me incredulously, as if she couldn't register what was happening.

I couldn't register what was happening.

Dad and Ant…dead?

No, it wasn't possible.

Sure, Dad was old, but he was a fighter. That's where I got my ability to survive every single accident I had from!

And Ant…

These past few years, he had never seemed more _alive_. He was _my _Ant, the Ant I fell in love with. And now he was…

Dead…

"The undertakers should be in touch soon. I'm very sorry, Mrs Hope," The older policeman told me. "We'll see ourselves out."

I nodded and watched with unseeing eyes as they left the room.

"Oh Mum!" Amy suddenly wailed, flinging her arms around me and burying her face in my shoulder. After a moment, Nellie took the same position on my other side. I wrapped my arms around both of them, also crying.

"They're dead…" Nellie murmured.

"I have to call Ben…" I announced suddenly.

"No!" Amy whispered, looking horrified at the thought of me leaving her desperate embrace.

"He has to know." I said faintly. Manoeuvring myself out of her surprisingly strong grip, I walked out of the living room and into the hallway in somewhat of a daze.

Ben took the news well, promising he would be down as soon as possible.

Once he arrived, we simply sat in silence until the late hours, when we finally retired to our beds.

Dead…

I sat on my bed, it suddenly seeming to go on for miles without Ant sat next to me, interrupting me while I read my book, playing with my hair or kissing me suggestively.

I couldn't cry.

I wanted to. I wanted to so much. I wanted to be like my children, and collapse into floods of hysterics. I wanted to curl up in a fetal position and cry myself to sleep, never to wake up again.

But I couldn't.

I don't know what it was…I just simply couldn't conjure up the tears to roll down my face as I had done so many times before.

It was like when I killed Linda.

A soft knock at the door broke me from my depressing thoughts, and I looked up in time to see it open.

"We couldn't sleep." Ben explained sheepishly.

With a forced smile, I nodded. They immediately rushed forwards, taking up the space that Ant used to sleep in.

Suddenly, the bed didn't seem so big.

None of us slept that night. Amy, bless her, drifted in and out of sleep, but kept waking up in tears and sweat, claiming she had a nightmare.

The funerals…

Oh, the funerals were awful. With only a week between them, it was the worst fortnight of my life.

Everyone turned up for Dad's funeral. Friends, family and work colleagues all came to pay their respects. I managed to keep it together until I watched the coffin slowly being lowered down, which was when I burst into tears.

"Ssh, it's ok," Grace murmured, her arms around me. "It's ok, Jojo. It's all over."

It was over for her, but not for me.

The week passed too quickly, and most of it I spent simply walking around the house in a daze. It was suddenly so empty.

I could only think of one person that slit throats...

No, Sweeney couldn't. He wouldn't.

Would he?

Ant's funeral was horrific.

Through the whole thing, his Mother, Ann, kept giving me the evils. I knew what she was thinking.

_Why not you_?

Ant's father was ever so lovely to me, hugging me and staying by my side during the ceremony while his wife flitted about.

I watched as the coffin was slowly lowered, descending into the earth, never to come out again. Soon after it was gone, people began fading away.

"Mum?" Amy whispered tearfully.

"Come on, girls, your mum needs a moment." Terry, Ant's father, said. I forced out a grateful smile.

"Thanks." I choked out.

"Take as much time as you need, pet."

As soon as everyone was gone, I fell to my knees and cried.

"I'm not hungry."

"Mum, you've got to eat." Ben insisted. When he was fifteen, I would've never thought that Ben would become an excellent chef and own a restaurant, but now at twenty two, that was his job.

"I'm not hungry." I insisted.

"Mum."

"Ben, I am fine!" I snapped. If it were Nellie or Amy, they'd have burst into tears and rushed from the room, but not Ben.

"Ok, but I'm leaving it here." He said softly, placing the tray on our – _my _bedside table and leaving the room.

"You should eat, Joey."

"ANT!"

Ant smiled. He was sitting next to me, as he usually did, dressed in the suit he left in. I stared at him incredulously. He was paler, almost transparent, but sat right next to me!

"Oh Ant, I've missed you!" I cried, flinging my arms around him. Though he was transparent, he felt so solid.

"Ssh, Joey, it's ok," He murmured, gently rocking me. "I miss you too, babe. And Ben, and the girls. I miss you all so much!"

"Where are you?" I whispered, staring up at him through teary eyes. Slowly, he started fading.

"I'm going, Joey…"

"No!" I cried. "No, you can't!" He couldn't go! Not when I had finally found him!

"Bye bye, Joey…"

"NO! ANT!" I screamed, but he stood up, backing away from me until he disappeared through the mirror.

Tears streaming down my face, I ran forwards, staring desperately into the mirror.

"ANT!" I screamed again, punching the mirror with such force it broke, the bits of glass tearing at my skin. I felt the pain but didn't register it. All I wanted was Ant.

"ANT, COME BACK!"

"Mum?"

"ANT! ANT, I LOVE YOU! COME BACK!"

"MUM!"

A pair of strong arms went around my waist. I screamed and struggled, but they kept hold of me, dragging me out of the room and down the stairs.

"Mum?" I heard Amy whimper.

"It's ok, Amz."

"No it's not! Where are you taking her?"

"Hospital."

"NO!" I screamed. No! They couldn't take me back to hospital! Not now! I wasn't crazy! I wanted Ant!

I told Ben this. I pleaded with him, tears trickling down my cheeks, as he bundled me into the back seat of the car, wrapped in a blanket. He ignored me, telling me to calm down and soothing me with his deep voice that sounded so much like Ant's.

The last thing I heard before everything went black was one line of a song.

"_I feel you, Johanna, I feel you…_"

* * *

Ok, I PROMISE that Sweeney Todd and co. will be brought in from chater six onwards. I just need one more chapter for Amy before bringing them in, so bear with me and please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you Halloween29 and xBadxRomancesx for reviewing! Next chapter, I PROMISE Sweeney and co will come in :)

_**

* * *

**__**Chapter Five**_

Mum got put into the psychiatric ward.

Everyone in my school knew. The day after, people stared as I passed them. I was Amy Hope. The girl whose granddad and Dad were murdered. The girl who's Mum was mental.

Some people took pity on me, acting extra nice to me, even people I had never spoken to before.

Sometimes, at lunch, some random person I had never met before would come over to me and tell me how sorry they were. They'd even bring bars of chocolate, sometimes.

But others didn't.

Others, mostly boys, acted like I was a freak. Like my Mum's mental illness was contagious. They stayed away from me, only referring to me to make a crude joke.

Every lesson, I'd have paper balls thrown at me with the word 'FREAK' scribbled onto it.

The teachers acted weird around me as well. They talked to me in gentle tones, calling me names like dear and pet.

It was so weird.

I knew they only felt sorry for me. I mean, even Jake was alright.

Well, kinda.

"STOP!"

My hand fell to my side, clinging onto the microphone with as much pressure as it could handle before my knuckles broke.

"Amy, you're not putting in enough…_energy _into this. Hannah, you're improving. Well done."

I stared at Jake incredulously.

"Ohmygood_ness, _Jake, did you just…_compliment _me?" Hannah asked, a devious grin on her face.

"I said you were improving, Hannah, not that you were brilliant." Jake said dryly. Hannah's grin grew.

"Yeah, but I'm _nearly _brilliant."

"Hardly."

I zoned out as Hannah and Jake bickered, knowing who would come out the loser. Honestly, going against Hannah in a verbal war was like going against Jackie Chan in a kung-fu fight.

My mind wandered to Mum.

She was probably so lonely, up in that hospital, all on her own…

Ben said we weren't allowed to see her. He said it was best if we gave her a bit of space to calm down, instead of crowding round and agitating her.

I think he just didn't want us to go near the hospital.

We'd been there a long time ago, when Ben was fifteen. Mum…lost it, really. There are no words to describe what happened.

She just lost it.

"Amy, are you even listening to me?" Jake demanded furiously. I stared at him blankly before handing my microphone to Hannah and leaving.

Ben was waiting with Nellie for me outside school. He was sat in the driver's seat of Mum's car while Nellie sat next to him, playing with her phone.

"Hey, Amz!" Ben greeted me cheerfully. "How was your day?"

"It was alright." I murmured.

"Just alright?"

I glanced up at him. "Just alright." I confirmed.

Ben smiled at me over his shoulder. "How about fish and chips for dinner?"

Nellie snorted loudly.

"What?"

"Please, Ben, just _please. _We are not little children," She paused. "Well, _I'm _not a child."

"Neither am I!" I protested.

"We do not need you acting all cheery and patronizing just cos Mum is in the loony bin. It's happened before and it'll happen again. We need to get used to it."

Both Ben and I stared at Nellie. She had always been blunt; it was a trait she inherited from Mum. But she had never said something like that.

"Nellie, I know that you're upset. I'm upset. Both our Dad and Granddad are dead and with Mum gone, it's going to be hard, but we need to stick together and –"

"Oh please cut the 'family stick together' crap, Ben," Nellie snapped. "We are hardly a family. Not anymore."

Ben didn't say anything. Instead, he simply started the car up and drove.

While he was in the chip shop, Nellie and I sat in the car together, waiting. An awkward silence loomed over us.

"Why?" I whispered, finally breaking the silence.

"Why what, Amy?" Nellie muttered gruffly.

"Why say all those things?"

"Because they're true!"

"But they're not," I said softly. "Yeah, Dad's…gone, but Mum's coming back. We're still a family. Just a little one."

"Amy, this isn't one of your fairy tales," Nellie said, her voice thick, as if she was trying not to cry. "We're not going to get a happy ending."

"I don't see why not."

"Because this is real life, Amy!"

"So? People have happy endings all the time! Look at Auntie Grace! She got cancer but she survived!"

"Amy, this isn't an illness! Mum is mentally ill!"

"SO?"

"SO SHE'S TRIED TO KILL HERSELF," Nellie yelled. "MORE THAN ONCE!"

Tears sprung to my eyes, but I blinked them away quickly.

"She's depressed," I said.

"So? She's got to realise that it's not fair on us."

A tear trickled down my cheek. I had never thought of it that way.

"Right, three portions of fish and chips with fizzy!" Ben announced, climbing in next to Nellie. "You alright, Amz?"

I nodded quickly. "Fine."

That night, I sat on my bed. It was late, almost midnight, but I didn't sleep. I wasn't even in my pyjamas.

Instead, I wore a pink and white checked shirt over a long sleeved white t-shirt with my denim skinny jeans and a hoodie. On my feet were my pink converses and on my head was my beanie hat.

Sitting cross legged on my bed, I gently played with the locket hanging around my neck.

Frowning, I undid it and held it out, gazing at it.

Carefully laying it in the palm of my hand, I undid the latch, desperate not to break it.

I couldn't help but cry at what I found inside.

A piece of paper, folded millions of times, sprung out to reveal the two photos.

On the left, the people I presumed to be Sweeney Todd and Mrs Lovett stood. On the right were the Gran I never knew and the Granddad that had recently died.

Wiping the tears away, I unfolded the note with shaky hands. The paper was old and frail, so I had to be careful not to rip it.

_Dear Joey, _it began. I smiled. Joey was my Mum's nickname.

_We promised we would never forget you, and here is something to make sure you never forget us. Thank you for helping us, love, as your hope and compassion was everything we needed. _

_Life is truly for the alive, Joey, so live it. But don't just live your life for us, live it for yourself. Get out there and do everything you want to do. Don't be afraid of who you are._

_Thank you,_

_Sweeney Todd & Mrs E. Lovett._

So they really were real…

Folding the note again, I tucked it into my jeans pocket before looking down at the photos.

"Please help us," I whispered desperately. "We need you!"

Suddenly, everything started spinning before the world went black.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you to my reviewers: xBadxRomancesx, freakyfriday13, M. Cullen Hightopp, I LOVE JACK ATLAS and Severen18.

* * *

_**Chapter Six**_

As my eyes slowly flickered open, the first thing I felt was pain.

Hissing, I clutched my head. Damn, it hurt. I knew that, from somewhere, I had experienced this kind of pain before.

Somewhere…

Frowning, I looked around. The room I was in…it was posh…I hadn't been in here before…

White…I remembered white…

'_Ok, deary, just calm down…'_

Another stab of pain seared through my head, making me curse. Why did I feel like this?

Frowning again, I propped myself up onto my elbows warily, scared I would do more damage should I get up too abruptly.

Happy I wasn't going to experience yet more pain, I sat up completely.

Where was I?

That, amongst millions of others, question rolled through my mind several times, repeating itself over and over again.

Where was I?

How did I get there?

Why was I there?

_Who was I?_

It sounded odd, but I simply could not recollect anything about myself. I couldn't conjure any memories to my mind, hear any familiar voices, act in a way I had always acted.

I didn't even know my name.

Frustration took over me. How could I not know?

_Why _did I not know?

'_Johanna…'_

I jumped, mildly surprised, and stared around myself anxiously. No, I was alone in the room.

The door opening made my anxious glances cease, and I looked up to see my visitor.

It was a man. Tall and thin, with grey hair and a beak like nose. His dark eyes surveyed me, studying me with such intensity I felt uncomfortable, and his thin lips became a tight smile.

"Ah, Johanna, you are awake." He said in a smooth, deep voice.

I glanced around again and then back at him, a blank expression on my face. His smile became tighter, and I instantly knew I had done something wrong.

"I'm sorry, sir, but are you talking to me?" I asked curiously.

"What?" He asked. "What was that?"

"Me, sir. Was it I you were talking to?" I asked again.

His grey brows rose a few inches and his smile faded slightly, but he quickly composed himself to cross the room and take a seat next to my bed.

"Johanna, do you not remember?" He asked, his eyes concerned.

"I'm afraid not, sir," I answered. "And is that my name? Johanna?"

"Yes, my dear, your name is Johanna. Johanna Barker."

Johanna Barker…

It was a pretty name. Quite simple, but still pretty. I couldn't help but smile at the sound of it.

"Johanna Barker…" I tested, enjoying the way it came off my tongue. "And, if I may be so rude as to ask, who are you, sir?"

"Me? I am your guardian, Judge Turpin."

"Oh!"

I couldn't help but blush as I realised I was still sat in bed with nothing but a nightgown on. I was indecent in front of both my guardian and a Judge!

"Do not fret, Johanna, I have looked after you ever since you were a child." He told me kindly.

"Why, sir?" I asked.

He sighed sadly, shaking his head. I frowned anxiously. Had I done something wrong?

"Dear girl, your father was a bad man. He was sent away to Australia to serve his time, and to make him an honourable man."

"How awful." I murmured sadly.

"Do not be upset, Johanna." He said, his eyes boring into mine. I nodded.

"And what about my mother, sir?"

"Your mother…your mother could not cope with the idea of raising a child on her own, and so took her own life with arsenic."

I was unable to speak. Arsenic? How horrible…she must have been so upset…

'_NO, JOEY, YOU CAN'T! WE'RE GONNA GET THROUGH THIS!'_

I gasped, clutching at my head again.

"Johanna? Are you well?" Judge Turpin demanded.

"Y-yes, sir…I just have a headache…"

"Oh, Johanna, he hurt you more than I imagined."

"Who hurt me?"

"The sailor boy."

"A sailor boy?"

Judge Turpin nodded grimly. "Johanna, you have been missing for many years. You ran away when you were only fifteen years of age. The young sailor boy told you he loved you, and together you eloped."

"Oh, how romantic!" I whispered with a smile. How did I, Johanna Barker, manage to find true love?

"I'm afraid not. While on your travels, the sailor turned sinful and began drinking. The vile liquid made him angry, and he hit you."

My smile disappeared. "He…hit me?"

"Yes, many times. Even when you were with child."

"I have a child!"

"You were due to have three."

"Three children? What are their names?"

Judge Turpin shook his head. "I said you were due to. Each of them died during labour because of the sailor's cruel treatment towards you."

"My children died…" I whispered, a tear trickling down my cheek.

Without warning, Judge Turpin reached out and gently brushed the tear off my cheek with his thumb, and then rested his hand on my cheek.

"Johanna, my dear, do not fret about the past."

"But it is so horrible!" I cried. "My father is a convict, my mother is dead, my so called lover hurt me and my children are dead! I have neither family nor friends! Why should I not fret about the past when it has been so cruel?"

Judge Turpin frowned, and I instantly calmed down.

"I am sorry, sir. I do not usually cry out like that, but this is all so much to take in. I fear I have…" My voice trailed off, and I swallowed. "I fear I may have lost my memory."

"You have suffered a terrible bump to the head, Johanna." He explained. My hand instinctively moved up to my head where, as promised, a large bump was forming on the side of.

"Does that explain the loss?" Judge Turpin asked softly.

"Yes, sir, it does." I murmured meekly, my cheeks turning red. How dare I cry out at a Judge like that, especially one who is my guardian?

"Sir…if I may inquire…how do you know about the sailor and me?"

"Oh Johanna, you often wrote to me in fits of desperation. If it were not for me, you too would be joining your mother."

Oh, that explained everything.

I smiled at my guardian, suddenly feeling quite happy.

"Thank you, sir. You have been most helpful."

He smiled back. "It has been my pleasure. Now, I shall leave you with Mildred and Anna. They shall get you washed and properly clothed."

"Yes, sir."

As he left the room, I couldn't help but smile contently.

I was Johanna Barker.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you to my reviewers: I LOVE JACK ATLAS, xBadxRomancesx, M. Cullen Hightopp and Severn18

As M. Cullen Hightopp pointed out, that last chapter may have been confusing. It was NOT actually Johanna, it was JOEY. Hopefully, the rest shall become clear as the story goes on.

* * *

_**Chapter Seven**_

Ow.

My head hurt. A lot.

Groaning, I slowly sat up. My head was pounding, it was raining quite heavily and I was lying on some concrete which was really cold and uncomfortable and –

Wait.

Raining?

Concrete?

My eyes widened as I looked around me.

Was I in London?

A small groan from nearby made me scramble up fearfully. If I had been spooning with a hobo…

I shuddered.

Thankfully, the moaner was not a hobo. In fact, it was a woman, the slim frame suggested, with thick brown hair and black clothes…

"Nellie!" I cried, rushing forwards and kneeling by her. "Nellie, wake up!"

Both me shaking her shoulder persistently and the cold rain finally managed to wake my sister up. Yawning loudly, she sat up, shaking her head and rubbing her eyes.

"Amy? What time is it? " She murmured sleepily.

"Never mind the time! Look!"

Nellie rubbed her eyes again before finally looking up, her mouth falling open.

"Shit!"

"Watch your language, Nells," I whispered. Nellie snorted.

"Alright, we're in the middle of London and all you care about is my god damn language?"

"Hello, we're in _Victorian _London!" I hissed.

"How do you know that?"

I pointed at the people passing the alleyway, practically running to avoid the rain, we were huddled in.

"And I don't think it's for charity." I murmured.

"Oh man." Nellie moaned.

She then realised how heavy the rain was.

"Oh _man._"

"Come on, we should really – BEN!"

Scrambling up again, I ran down the alley.

"Ben? Where?" Nellie cried, also scrambling up. "Amy! _Wait_!"

"Amy? Nellie?"

"BEN!"

Laughing, I launched myself into Ben's open arms, digging my face into his chest.

"Oh Ben, it's you, it's really you!" I said, my voice muffled from speaking into his shirt. Ben hesitantly wrapped his arms around me.

"Where are we, Amz?"

I pulled away, running a hand through my hair as I grinned sheepishly.

"Er…London…?" I said meekly, somehow phrasing it into a question rather than a statement.

"Ok, very funny, Amz. Where are we?" Ben repeated. I smiled sheepishly. He stared at me.

"You're not joking."

I slowly shook my head. Ben's eyes widened and his mouth fell open as he stared over my shoulder, oblivious to the rain.

"Ok, earth to Ben and Amy, we are standing in the middle of some skanky alley in the rain. I don't know about you two, but _I _am cold, wet and hungry." Nellie announced.

"Yeah…erm…come on." Ben said.

"Come on where?" Nellie asked warily.

"We need to find somewhere to stay."

"Dressed like this?"

We each glanced at our outfits.

I was wearing my pink and white checked shirt with my white top, jeans, converses and a beanie hat.

Next to me, Ben wore a grey t-shirt, a black waistcoat, black jeans and a waistcoat with his trainers. On the other side to me, Nellie wore a band t-shirt, short black skirt and leggings with calve height boots.

Not exactly…suitable.

"We'll just say…we're from out of town." Ben said. Nellie snorted.

"Is that the best you can do?"

"Well I'm sorry, Nellie, but I'm kinda stuck for ideas right now!"

"Think harder then!"

"I'm trying!"

"SHUT UP!"

Ben and Nellie spun around to face me in confusion. I rarely ever got in the way of their arguments.

"Look, fighting is hardly going to help us. We need to find somewhere to stay and then work on how we're going to get home." I said firmly. I was now beginning to shiver I was so cold, which made me kinda grouchy.

"Where do you suggest we go then, Miss Know It All?" Nellie asked rudely. I made a face at her before passing her.

"Amy! Don't run off!" Ben called after me. I ignored him as I stood at the end of the alleyway, on the corner of the street.

Opposite us was a shop…

I kinda recognized it from _somewhere…_

Narrowing my eyes, I brushed my wet hair out of my face to squint at the sign curiously.

My eyes widened as a grin spread across my face.

"Guys, I know somewhere we can stay!"

"Are you sure about this?" Nellie asked as we crossed the street.

"Yep."

"No, I mean, really _really _sure about it?"

"I am, Nellie."

"Ben…"

Surprisingly enough, Ben backed me up.

"If Amy says she's sure, then she's sure."

I grinned at him over my shoulder before hesitantly reaching out for the handle of the shop door.

Taking in a deep breath, I took the handle and opened the door. To my surprise, it opened easily, gently swinging open for us to walk in.

"Er…hello?" I called softly, stepping into the shop, thankful to finally be out of the rain. Behind me, Nellie grabbed my hand while Ben shut the door. "Hello?"

To my surprise, a woman bustled past us and around the counter.

"Oh hello, deary! Do forgive me, I didn't 'ear you the first time! Me old 'earing ain't what it used to be, you know. Now, what can I do for ya?"

My mouth fell open as I stared at the woman talking in delight. While I stared, she ducked down and, from the banging, I presumed she was fetching something.

"Mrs…Lovett?" I asked warily, my hand instinctively moving up to my locket, which now hung back around my neck.

"Yes, love, that's me name."

"Ok, Mrs Lovett, this is going to sound crazy, but – "

Mrs Lovett finally straightened up and looked at me, her eyes widening. Her mouth fell open as the bowl she now held in her hand fell to the ground, instantly breaking.

"Oh my…" She whispered.

Suddenly, the side door opened, making both Nellie and I jump.

"Mrs Lovett, what – "

I stared in shock. No…

The man I had heard stories about, the man that had played a huge part in my Mother's teenage years, was now stood in front of me.

Sweeney Todd, the demon barber of Fleet Street.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you to my reviewers: M. Cullen Higthopp, Halloween29, freakyfriday13 and Severen18 :)

* * *

_**Chapter Eight**_

I had forgotten how nice it was to have a hot bath.

The maids, Mildred and Anna, I believe, were the two loveliest women I had ever met.

Mildred was the older of the two, her thin grey hair tied back into a neat bun, each hair set into its proper place. She had a stern face, but her blue eyes twinkled mischievously.

Anna was no older than I, her red hair slowly escaping from its plaits she had tied them back in. Her pale complexion was dotted with millions of tiny freckles and her eyes were prominent, making her look permanently surprised.

To my surprise, Mildred and Anna were to help me bathe. I protested but Mildred explained in a calm tone that it was their job and, anyway, they had been doing exactly this since I was young.

So, of course, I gave in.

I sighed contently as the warm water surrounded me, leaning comfortably against the cold porcelain of the tub. Like my room, the bathroom was very fancy.

"Oh Johanna, what have you done?" Mildred tutted as she played around with my hair, first soaking it and then applying some nice spelling liquid on it.

"What do you mean?" I asked cautiously, playing with the scented bubbles that were floating in the water. For some reason, they made me giggle.

"Just look at yourself!" Mildred said. "You're all cuts and bruises!"

I glanced down at my body, my brow furrowing as I saw it was in fact decorated with bruises. I then glanced down at my wrists, my frown deepening.

"Mildred,"

"Yes?"

"What are these?" I asked, holding my wrists up. On both of them were odd marks…

"Oh Johanna, those are scars."

"I have scars?"

"Yes…"

"How did I get them?"

"I don't know, Johanna."

"Oh."

There was a brief pause as Mildred massaged the lovely scented liquid into my hair, her long fingers moving swiftly against my scalp.

"Mildred,"

"Yes, Johanna?"

"Never mind."

"You can trust me, Johanna."

I glanced up at Mildred, my eyes meeting hers. Sighing, I gave in.

"How old am I?"

Mildred sighed as she washed the liquid off her hands and then gazed at me, looking at me straight in the eye. I stared back anxiously.

"You don't know?" She asked softly. I shook my head.

"I barely remember my own name." I answered, grinning sheepishly.

"Johanna, dear, you are a grown woman," Mildred told me firmly. "You are a grown woman."

A grown woman.

I was a grown woman.

The words rolled around in my mind, and I couldn't decide whether I liked the meaning or not.

A grown woman…

I had responsibilities. I was independent. I could do what I wanted to.

But…I was a grown woman and…

And I couldn't even remember how I became one.

I understood the basic principles of puberty. Though I had forgotten most things, I could still remember that (as well as times tables…).

But I had no memories. I had no memories of making the transition from baby to toddler, from toddler to child, child to teenager, teenager to adult.

My life had just…gone.

Mildred, sensing my sadness, moved back around to begin rinsing my hair.

"You have lovely hair, Johanna. Such a pretty colour."

"Yes, it is," I agreed happily. I hadn't given much thought to my appearance until now. Suddenly self conscious, I couldn't stop the question escaping my lips. "Am I pretty, Mildred?"

"Johanna, you are beautiful."

"Am I?"

"Yes. Just look at yourself."

Mildred held out a mirror, allowing me to have a look at my reflection.

Now my hair was free of the liquid, it hung down in very loose curls, darkened by the water, and framed my high cheekbones. My eyes were quite nice. Blue.

"How about a smile?" Mildred suggested.

I lifted one corner of my mouth half heartedly.

"Oh Johanna, you can do better than that."

I lifted the other corner.

"Smile properly, Johanna. Focus on something that makes you really _happy._" Mildred urged from behind me.

So I thought.

I was safe. I had a home. I had a loving guardian that had taken me in even though I had been so cruel in the past.

"That's better." Mildred said, nodding in approval.

I kept smiling at my reflection, liking the way it made me look. I looked…pretty. I looked like someone that could easily find true love.

I looked…

I looked really pretty.

And I liked it.

"Now, let's get you dressed."

After getting dried, Mildred dressed me in a simple white petticoat before wrapping a soft robe around me.

"Just until you're in your room, Johanna." She explained, her hand on my elbow as she led me out of the room and along the corridor. I walked along, the floor cold against my bare feet.

Once in my room, Mildred made me stand completely straight and still while she helped me dress. I wasn't allowed to look in the mirror until she was finished, so all I knew of my dress was that it was blue.

After I was dressed, I was instructed to sit down while Mildred and Anna played with my hair. It was mainly Mildred, as Anna lurked behind her, handing the older woman the hairbrush and pins whenever ordered to.

After a while, I was finally allowed to look in the mirror.

And I couldn't look away.

I…there were no words to describe how I felt.

Beautiful.

I felt so beautiful.

"Johanna?"

I spun around, my mouth open as I realised Judge Turpin was standing in the doorway, eyeing me appreciatively.

Smiling, I hesitantly walked forwards to stand in front of him, looking up at him from under my eyelashes.

"Judge Turpin…" I said softly. "What do you think?"

I gave him a little twirl to allow him full view of my gorgeous dress and hair, and a smile slowly spread across his face.

"You look beautiful, Johanna."

* * *

To see what Amy, Nellie and Ben look like, just go here:

h t t p : / / m a i d y r a e . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / #


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you to my reviewers: xBadxRomancesx, obssesivelyfanaticcgw09, filmgrl13, Severen18, M. Cullen Hightopp (you have no idea how much that first sentence made me smile!) and I LOVE JACK ATLAS

Please excuse any silly mistakes. I have just written this, it's half nine in the evening and I have just come back from the first performance of our school play, so I am very tired :)

* * *

_**Chapter Nine**_

Oh dear.

Oh dear.

Oh _dear._

What was I going to do?

Ben, Nellie and I just stood there silently, barely moving. I don't know who it was, because our hands were clasped around each other's, but either Nellie or I started shaking.

Mrs Lovett was just, well, staring at us. At me. It was kinda weird.

My eyes darted to Sweeney anxiously. He too was staring at us – _me. _

"We never thought we'd see you again, love." Mrs Lovett suddenly murmured.

"Excuse me?" I asked warily.

"Oh Joey, do you not remember?"

"J-Joey?" I stammered. "No, no, I'm not Joey!"

"Who are you, then?" Sweeney demanded. "And who are they?" He gestured towards Nellie, who instantly cowered away, and Ben, who stood staring at Sweeney with a defiant glare.

"I know this is going to sound a little odd but…" I hesitated, playing with my locket. "My name is Amy, Amy Hope, and I'm Joey's daughter."

"Joey has children?" Mrs Lovett inquired, gently tilting her head to the side.

"Y-yes…"

Sweeney's dark eyes narrowed as he stared at me, and I couldn't help but notice his hand twitched towards his belt.

Oh crap.

"Who are you?" Sweeney asked quietly.

"I'm Amy. I'm Joey's daughter." I insisted.

"_Who are you_?" He demanded, suddenly lunging forwards and grabbing my shoulders.

"Mr T!"

"Amy!"

"Get off her!"

Both of us ignored Mrs Lovett and my siblings as he held onto my shoulders with an iron like grip, his eyes boring into mine. I gazed up at him silently, waiting.

"How do I know you are telling the truth?" He asked in a low voice, so only I heard. Ben and Nellie were watching anxiously, while Mrs Lovett chewed her bottom lip.

"I _can _prove it," I told him, my voice just as low. "Here."

Reaching up with shaking hands, I carefully undid the clasp and held it out. It shone brightly, despite it being so dark.

Sweeney looked at me, and then at the locket. His gaze remained on it for a while, his hand reaching out hesitantly.

Without saying a word, I took his hand, surprisingly warm, and dropped the locket into it, allowing him to have a proper look.

His eyes flickered to mine briefly, as if asking for permission, which I granted with a slight nod. Behind me, Nellie burst into tears and grabbed my arm, pulling me back.

With Ben's hand on my shoulder and Nellie's arm around my waist, I could only stand and watch as Sweeney undid the locket and opened it. Behind him, Mrs Lovett stood, glancing over his arm.

A small smile appeared on her face as she gazed down at it thoughtfully.

"What about the note?" She asked suddenly.

"Oh, here."

Pulling it out of my pocket, I unfolded the paper to make sure the ink hadn't run. Amazingly enough, it was still intact and perfectly readable.

Mrs Lovett gently took it from me, her eyes scanning the note. Sweeney also glanced at it, and then back at the locket.

"Mr T…" Mrs Lovett said hesitantly. "Mr T, I think she's telling the truth."

"Why are you here?" Sweeney asked, his eyes not moving from the locket.

"Well, I," I paused and glanced at Ben and Nellie. "We – _our _Mum has gone missing. We need your help."

"Missing?"

I nodded. "Erm…our Dad and Granddad…" My voice trailed off as I swallowed, blinking back the tears that sprung to my eyes. Ben gently squeezed my shoulder.

"Our Dad and our Granddad were recently murdered. Both were found in this shop with their throats slit," He announced boldly, his voice not wavering at all. "Mum suffered a breakdown and was admitted into hospital, which is when we ended up here."

"This shop you say, love?" Mrs Lovett asked, frowning.

"Yes, but…in the future," I explained awkwardly. "In our time, your future, our Granddad owned this shop…erm…I think that's how you met Mum?"

Mrs Lovett nodded, a smile growing on her face.

"Oh yes, deary, I remember it."

I couldn't help smiling back. "She told me all about it when I was younger."

"_All _of it?"

My eyes turned to Sweeney, who was now staring at me with a large frown, his eyebrows pulling together.

"Well…most of it."

Sweeney relaxed only slightly, and then turned back to the locket.

"So…are you going to help us?" Nellie asked, finally speaking. Her voice shook and was slightly hoarse, but her usual sassy tone was merging in.

"Help you, deary?" Mrs Lovett inquired politely.

"Yeah, y'know, finding Mum."

"How do you know she's here?"

"She has to be," This time, I spoke. "Why else would we be here? If she were in our time, you would probably come to us."

"Oh no, Amy, me old legs ain't what they used to be. I can't 'andle all that time travelling stuff." Mrs Lovett told me, shaking her head. I couldn't help giggling.

"Well, it's only simple logic, really." I said with a small shrug.

"_Simple logic_?" Nellie hissed. "Amz, if this were _simple logic, _neither we nor Mum would be here in the first place!"

I stared up at Nellie, my eyes meeting hers.

"You know, Nellie, you're not always right."

Nellie made a face at me before looking up at Ben for help. He shrugged.

"I agree with Amy. It's mad, but it's logical."

I grinned triumphantly and then turned to Mrs Lovett.

"Well, since we know your names, you should know ours!" I announced. "I'm Amy. This is Eleanor," I gestured towards Nellie. "But we call her Nellie. And this is Benjamin," I grinned up at Ben. "Otherwise known as Ben, because he is too cool for a full name."

Ben chuckled as he ruffled my hair.

"You have to watch Amy sometimes," He warned. "Her tongue gets a bit carried away."

To prove a point, I stuck said tongue out at my brother and waggled it around.

"It's lovely to meet you two," Mrs Lovett said with a smile and a nod. "You can all call me Mrs Lovett, and, of course, this is Mr T."

"I pity the fool." Nellie murmured from behind me, making me giggle. Mrs Lovett looking at me inquiringly made me giggle even more.

"Just ignore them." Ben said, shaking his head.

"Right…well, how's about the three of sit down and we'll get you something nice to eat? You look starved to death!"

Grinning, we sat down in one of the booths. All three of us were still dripping wet and freezing, but happy.

As Mrs Lovett prepared some food for us, something suddenly popped into my mind.

"Hey, aren't you two meant to be dead?"


	10. Chapter 10

Hey! Oh jeez, sorry it took me a while to update - just done three nights in a row of a school show, so haven't had much time, but now it's OVER I can get back to writing!

Anyway, thank you to my reviewers: M. Cullen Hightopp - I like, no, I LOVE your long reviews cos they always make me smile :) - xBadxRomancesx and Severen18.

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Ten

I walked along the corridor, my hand tucked into the crook of Judge Turpin's arm and my head held high.

I felt wonderfully grown up as we walked downstairs together, unable to suppress the silly grin I wore. Occasionally I would stumble slightly (I hadn't worn heels for a long time, even small ones), but Judge Turpin kept a firm grip on me.

"Oh," I let out an annoyed noise (I couldn't swear) as I tripped for the fifth time. Judge Turpin chuckled as he helped me straighten up.

"Have you not worn heels before?" He asked.

"Well…" I carefully stuck out my foot from underneath my dress to look at my shoes and scowled. The heels were _tiny. _"I can't remember. But it is so frustrating tripping and stumbling constantly!"

"You'll get used to them."

"I hope so."

My guardian chuckled once more as we continued walking. I kept my head down, watching my shoes carefully so I wouldn't stumble.

"Johanna,"

I looked up, my eyes widening slightly as I saw the magnificent room we entered.

"Oh…" I murmured.

The walls were decorated with some sort of floral wallpaper, mostly hidden by the great grandfather clock and many expensive looking pictures. In the middle of the room was a large wooden table, surrounded by several mahogany chairs.

Smiling, Judge Turpin took me forwards and carefully pulled out a chair, gesturing towards it with a wave of his hand. Smiling, I sat down; placing my hands on my lap and blushing as he pushed me back in.

My guardian sat opposite and, as if they expecting us, some maids came in and began preparing the table.

"What time is it, sir?" I asked. The clock was behind me, and I didn't want to seem rude by turning my back on him or looking over my shoulder.

"It is time for lunch, Johanna." He replied simply, and I couldn't help but laugh at this.

"Do I amuse you?"

"Oh no, sir, I am simply happy." I lied with a large smile.

"May I inquire as to why?"

"Sir, if I am to be quite truthful I don't think there is a reason."

Judge Turpin smiled at me and I grinned back as the door opened.

"You asked to see me, sir?"

"Ah, Beadle!"

I looked up curiously, my brow furrowing slightly as I gazed at the visitor. He was a great deal shorter than my guardian and I, yet held himself with an air of a strong man. His lank greasy hair hung down to his shoulders, resting on his long coat. In one of his hands he held a long cane, which automatically made me shudder.

The man's eyes flickered to me and instantly widened, but he quickly composed himself as he stared at Judge Turpin.

"Sir?"

"Beadle, I trust you remember my ward, Johanna?"

"Oh happy days, sir! Johanna has returned!" The man exclaimed. I smiled in embarrassment and then turned to my guardian for help.

"Johanna, do you not remember Beadle Bamford?" He asked gently. I smiled apologetically at the Beadle.

"I'm awfully sorry, but it appears I don't." I told him sadly.

"Johanna has suffered a terrible bump to the head," Judge Turpin explained for me. "The doctors believe it may have caused some form of memory loss."

"Memory loss?" The Beadle repeated. "How…unfortunate."

"I personally see it as frustrating." I told them, making both men laugh.

"Oh, Johanna, you have not changed a bit."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

They laughed again.

After lunch, Judge Turpin took me to one of the sitting rooms to give me my lessons.

"What kind of lessons, sir?" I asked.

"Oh, reading and such."

I nodded thoughtfully, considering this.

"Can I read?"

"Yes, Johanna, you used to read all the time."

"I did?"

"Yes. We could never get your head out of your books."

"Oh,"

I couldn't imagine me, a young girl, sitting down with my head in a book. It seemed too odd, too distant.

_"JOHANNA!"_

I frowned as I pressed my head against my sore head, my brow furrowing.

"Johanna?"

"I'm sorry, my head is a bit sore." I explained, grinning sheepishly. Judge Turpin frowned as he stared at me.

"How so?"

"I just have a slight pain."

"Maybe you should rest."

"I'll be fine."

"Johanna, you should rest. Anna!"

"I'm _fine_," I insisted.

"Yes, sir?" Anna asked as she briskly walked towards us.

"Please assist Johanna in changing. She is going to have a rest."

"But I am _fine._"

Judge Turpin ignored me as he continued barking out orders to Anna, who nodded after every sentence.

"Yes, sir," She said with one last nod, and then took my hand. "Come on, m'am."

Sighing in defeat, I allowed Anna to take me upstairs and into my room, where she hurridely began to help me undress.

"Why do you allow him to talk to you like that?" I asked curiously as she removed the fancy clips from my hair.

"It's my job to take orders, m'am."

"Yes, but doesn't it annoy you?"

"No, m'am."

"You can call me Johanna."

"I couldn't do that, m'am."

"Please do," I begged, turning around to face her. "It would make us friends."

"We can't be friends, m'am." Anna murmured sadly.

"Why not?"

"You're not allowed to be my friend, m'am. Judge Turpin will not allow it."

"But what if _I_ allow it?" I questioned. "Surely then it is allowed, as it is _my _choice."

Anna sighed as she shook her head.

"I don't think so, m'am."

"Johanna,"

Anna blinked "N-no m'am, my name is Anna."

I laughed as I stepped out of my shoes. "Oh, no, call me Johanna!"

Anna opened her mouth to protest, but I quickly cut her off.

"Listen, if I call you Anna and you call me Johanna when no one is around, it'll be our secret!" I told her eagerly.

"No one has ever shared their secrets with me, m'am," Anna mumbled, and then blushed. "Sorry, Johanna."

"So we're friends?"

Anna grinned, her eyes lighting up. "Friends."

Also grinning, I reached out and hooked my little finger around hers.

"Look, this means we're friends."

"How did you learn that, Johanna?" Anna asked, and then giggled. I also giggled.

"Well...I'm not quite sure, actually." I answered truthfully, shrugging.

That evening, I was sat in my bed, reading a book. Well, I say I was reading, but I was mainly looking at the pictures.

Humming as I flicked through the book, a song came to my mind. I didn't know where I knew it from, but I knew it from somewhere, like the voice from eariler and me hooking my finger around Anna's.

They were all...memories, I believed, but too fuzzy, too vague.

Sighing, I put my book down and gazed out the window.

"_Green finch and linnet bird, nightingale, blackbird, how is it you sing?"_


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you to my reviewers: M. Cullen Hightopp - thank you very much :) that review had me laughing for ages, by the way! - and xBadxRomancesx - thank you and that's ok! I call my friends weird names like love all the time!

The song Amy sings is Good Gone Girl by Mika :)

* * *

_**Chapter Eleven**_

Whoops.

I didn't mean to say that...

I could feel all eyes on me. Literally.

Sweeney, Mrs Lovett, Ben and Nellie were staring at me like I had sprouted another head or something.

"Dead, love?" Mrs Lovett finally spoke, breaking the silence.

"Oh, just ignore her, she's a bit tired." Ben said quickly.

"Yeah, Amz says some really stupid things when she's tired." Nellie added with a grin, eager to insult me at any point. I made a face at her.

"No, I'm _not._" I muttered.

"Yes, you are." Ben hissed.

"No, they're dead! That's what Mum told me!" I insisted. "She told me that when she, Granddad and Auntie Grace moved here, they were dead!"

"Amy..."

"What about Toby? And the beggar woman?"

To my surprise, Sweeney spun around and stormed out of the room, the door slamming behind him.

"Sorry 'bout that, love, he's still a bit...sensitive." Mrs Lovett told me, shaking her head.

"S-sensitive?" I repeated warily.

"About what?" Nellie asked.

"Amy, Nellie." Ben murmured in warning.

"No, no, it's ok, deary, you need to know." Mrs Lovett told him.

"We need to know what exactly?" Nellie asked.

Mrs Lovett's eyes flickered to me quickly, and she seemed to be having some sort of mental debate.

I knew exactly why.

I was young. I was fourteen years old, therefore everyone thought of me as a child. That meant no one could say anything in front of me.

Great.

Just great.

Sighing, I leant back in my seat and gazed into space while Mrs Lovett babbled on about something to Ben and Nellie.

"Hey, is that a piano?"

I didn't _mean _to interrupt Mrs Lovett, but when I saw the distinct shape of a piano through the back room, I couldn't help but ask.

"Oh, yes, it is, love. Do you play?"

I nodded eagerly.

"Amy plays practically every instrument under the sun." Nellie muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Can I…?" My voice trailed off as I gazed at Mrs Lovett hopefully.

"Oh, of course, deary."

Grinning, I stood up from my seat and practically ran to the back room, pausing when I got to the piano.

Chewing my bottom lip with excitement, I reached out and carefully lifted the lid, marvelling at the smooth keys.

"You gonna play that thing or just stare at it?"

I jumped and glared at Nellie, letting out a shaky breath.

"Jeez, Nellie, don't sneak up on me like that!"

Nellie rolled her eyes. "Whatever. So, you gonna play it?"

I nodded, pulling out the stool and carefully sitting down. My right hand slowly lifted, brushing against the keys.

"Remember when you, Ben, Mum, Dad and I would sit at the piano at home together?" I asked softly.

"Yeah, every Christmas," Nellie replied with a grin. "We were terrible."

"But it was fun."

There was a pause as we remembered.

"Well? You gonna play it?" Nellie demanded. A small grin came to my face as my other hand joined its twin on the piano.

"_Could you believe the same old story? It never bores me, though I've heard it all before. Her name was Georgia, and she was gorgeous. When she adored ya, the whole room would get to know!" _I sung with a grin. Nellie also laughed.

"You are a plonker sometimes, Amz."

I grinned up at her.

"Nellie, Amy!" Ben called.

"C'mon," Nellie murmured, taking my hand and pulling me into the shop.

"So where did you say you were from?" Mrs Lovett asked as she gave us each a pie.

"Not around here." Nellie said in her typical manner, picking at the pie with her long nails.

"Nellie," Ben muttered, elbowing her.

"Ow!"

"We moved away from London before I was born." I explained.

"Oh," Mrs Lovett said sadly. "And how do you know 'bout Mr T and meself?"

"Well…" I said slowly. "Mum always told me the story when I was little."

"The story?"

"Yes, the story of you and Sweeney Todd."

"What exactly did she tell you?" Mrs Lovett asked hesitantly.

"Erm…that he was sent away on a false charge, but when he came back…his wife was dead and some Judge had his daughter."

"What else did she tell you?"

I noticed Mrs Lovett was leaning forwards, towards me, with a worried expression in her dark eyes.

"Erm…not a lot…you two worked together…he killed Judge Turpin…then some mad beggar woman that was actually his wife…then he was killed…?" I phrased it all as a question, missing out the part where he killed the woman stood in front of me.

"Oh love, you know a lot more than you should." She said sadly, shaking her head.

"So, it's all true?"

I looked up at Nellie, who was frowning.

"Yes, it's all true," Mrs Lovett confirmed. "But you mustn't say none of this to Mr T, do you 'ear me?"

"Of course not." Ben said quickly, making Nellie and I nod in agreement.

I suddenly felt really tired, yawning as I struggled to keep my eyes open.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you all must be tired!" Mrs Lovett said. "Now, we don't 'ave any spare rooms, but you can all sleep in the back room, if that's alright. I may 'ave some spare nighties you girls can borrow as well."

As Mrs Lovett bustled out the room, my eyes met Nellie's, and we both burst into tired fits of giggles.

"She's crazy." Nellie murmured softly.

"She's nice." I said.

"Her heart is in the right place," Ben said. "Even if her head isn't."

We giggled again, but had to stop as Mrs Lovett came into the room, carrying two white nighties in her arms.

"'ere you go, dearies. I'm not sure if they'd fit, but they'll 'ave ta do." She handed Nellie and I the nighties, and then ushered us into the backroom.

"Now, if you need anything, just call. I'm going ta look for some blankets."

"I'll help you." Ben said, jumping up.

Nellie and I changed out of our damp clothes, shivering slightly as we pulled the nighties over our heads.

We burst out laughing.

Mine was far too long, trailing all the way to my ankles and brushing against the floor as I walked. Nellie's, however, only reached her knees, showing off her long calves.

"God, Nellie, you look most indecent!" I told her, giggling.

"Oh no! What ever shall I do?" She cried, also giggling.

"Girls, are you done?" Mrs Lovett called.

"Yes!"

Mrs Lovett came in, smiling as she saw us. I noticed her smile faded slightly as she saw Nellie, but only slightly.

"Well, they'll 'ave ta do," She said, beginning to make beds on the two sofas. "Now, your brother is going ta 'ave to sleep on the floor."

"That's ok, he's used to it." Nellie said with a shrug, sitting down on one of the sofas and pulling the blanket over her.

"I'm going to 'ave to pop along to the market tomorrow as well. We can't 'ave you two walking around in those clothes you came in." Mrs Lovett told us, glancing over at our clothes we put by the fire, in vain hope they would dry.

"Oh…but…we have no money…" I said warily.

"That's alright, deary, business is doing brilliantly, so I can spare a bit to get you two properly dressed."

I smiled. "Thank you, Mrs Lovett."

"Yeah, thanks." Nellie murmured, lying down. Her eyes were slowly shutting as she rested her head on the pillow.

"That's alright," Mrs Lovett said kindly. "Now, off ta bed with you. We 'ave a long day tomorrow!"

Yawning, I climbed onto the sofa and curled up, bringing the blanket right up to my shoulders. I was very tired, and the blanket was very warm.

"Night, girls." Mrs Lovett said, and I could feel her kiss the top of my head.

"Night, Mrs Lovett." We murmured in sleepy unison.

As the fire slowly burned away, I fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you xBadxRomancesx for reviewing! Also, Ii have started a new story in the Sleepy Hollow category, so if you guys read it and tell me what you think, I'd really appreciate it! :)

* * *

_**Chapter Twelve**_

"No, no, no! You are walking like you are on a rope! Naturally, Johanna! Walk naturally!"

I sighed. "I'm sorry, Miss Winters, but I _can't._" I whined.

"Yes you _can,_" She insisted. "Now, walk without these moving."

I frowned as she placed three books on my head, feeling like a fool.

"Is this necessary?"

"Is this necessary, _Miss Winters._"

I sighed as I repeated the sentence, adding emphasis on her name. Amazingly, she did not find it amusing.

"Johanna, insolence will get you nowhere."

"I'm not –"

"_Johanna._"

"Sorry, Miss Winters."

Sighing, I took a step forwards. I could feel the books on my head wobbling slightly, but none of them fell off.

Grinning, I took another step forwards. And another. And another.

"I can –"

My triumphant outcry was cut off as the books, all three of them, slid to the floor, making a loud bang as they hit the wood.

Miss Winters sighed and shook her head in an infuriating manner. I gave her my most loathsome look.

"Johanna, you are not concentrating!" She scolded as she collected the books from the floor. "Do you or do you not want to be a proper lady?"

"Who is to say what is proper, though?" I asked in exasperation.

"_Johanna,_"

I sighed. "Yes, Miss Winters."

"Yes, Miss Winters _what_?"

"Yes, Miss Winters, I want to be a proper lady."

"Then you must walk like one!"

Letting out a frustrated sigh, I straightened my back and allowed her to place the books on my head once more.

"Now, again!" She ordered.

Taking tiny steps with an incredibly straight back, I made a stupid face at Anna, who was watching eagerly, despite Miss Winters's protests.

Anna giggled anxiously, earning herself a stony glare from Miss Winters.

"You are not needed here, nor are you wanted. If it were not for Johanna here, you would be dismissed. Keep that in mind, maid."

Anna blushed. "Sorry, m'am."

"Don't talk to her like that!" I said indignantly.

Miss Winters sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Johanna, you need not get involved. She is just a maid and nothing more."

"Just a maid and nothing more? Who do you think you are?" I demanded.

"Excuse me?"

"You're no more important than Anna! You're nothing but a governess, and a rubbish one at that! At least Anna has a personality and a sense of humour!"

"How dare you speak to me so?"

"I'll speak to you how I want, you stuck up cow!"

Miss Winters and Anna gasped.

"Why, you –"

"Come on, Anna." I said, snatching Anna's hand and dragging her out of the room.

"Oh Johanna, how did you dare do that?" She asked, her voice a mix of awe and fear. I shrugged.

"She was annoying me."

Sighing, I paused to gaze out the window.

"Oh Anna, I wish we could go outside!" I whined.

"We…could go into the garden…" She suggested nervously. I grinned.

"Let's go!"

The sun was shining when we went outside, just as I hoped it would be. Giggling, I let go of Anna's hand and spun around, enjoying the way the skirt of my dress spun with me, flying out.

Letting out a content sigh, I fell to the ground, stretching my arms and legs out.

"Johanna, you're going to get your dress dirty!" Anna told me, biting her lip.

"So?" I asked, giggling, but sat up anyway. "Come and sit down, Anna!"

Anna hesitated, and I grinned.

"Anna, clothes can be washed! Please come and sit down."

Anna still didn't move. Sighing, I batted my eyelashes and pouted at her.

"Pretty please will you sit with me, Anna?" I begged. Laughing, Anna finally moved. She hesitated for a moment, but finally sat opposite me, carefully crossing her legs.

"I'm not usually allowed out here." She said sadly.

"Why?"

"Judge Turpin says it is not my place. My place is cleaning in the house and looking after you."

"Oh, well, it's probably not _my _place, but I'm still here."

Anna smiled as she looked up at me. "You have changed so, Johanna."

"Really? Judge Turpin says I haven't changed a bit!"

Anna pursed her lips together in thought as she gazed at me. I grinned at her before turning away.

"Oh look, daises!"

Lunging forwards, I grabbed a handful of daises and spread them out on my lap.

"What are you doing, Johanna?"

"Daisy chains!" I announced.

Anna frowned. I looked up at her in surprise.

"You've never made a daisy chain?"

She shook her head.

"Oh Anna! You have to try; it's amazing! Just find some daisies and I'll show you what to do."

While Anna began collecting her daisies, I made my daisy chain, humming a tune to myself.

"Finished!" I announced, holding mine up. Anna smiled.

"It's lovely."

"It's only a bunch of daises attached," I shrugged. "Here."

Leaning forwards, I placed it around Anna's neck.

"There! A best friend daisy chain."

Anna giggled. "Are we really best friends?"

I nodded.

"Johanna!"

"Oh no." I murmured. Composing myself so I wore a large smile on my face, I looked over my shoulder.

"Hello!" I called. Judge Turpin did not look amused.

"Get inside. Now."

Sighing, I stood up, Anna quickly following. Murmuring a quick goodbye, she practically ran inside. Rolling my eyes, I walked towards my guardian at a much slower pace.

"What is this talk of you being rude to Miss Winters?" He demanded.

"She was rude to Anna."

"That is no excuse!" He hissed, grabbing my arms. "Johanna, do you not realise how much I am going through to help you? Are you not aware what this is doing to me? How I feel? Do you not care?"

He shook me roughly, his face contorted into an angry expression. I stared up at him fearfully.

"_Well_?"

He shook me again, making me squeal.

"You're hurting me!" I cried out.

Judge Turpin's hands let go of me so suddenly I stumbled backwards. He stared at me as if I had sprouted an extra head, and then at his hands.

"Johanna…"

I stared at him, staying just out of his reach.

An odd expression on his face, Judge Turpin fell into a nearby chair, burying his face in his hands.

"Judge Turpin…sir…" I said softly, shuffling forwards. He didn't respond. I looked around, but there was no one there. "Sir…"

He didn't respond. He just…sat there.

Chewing my bottom lip, I carefully knelt in front of him and placed my hand on his arm.

"Sir, are you…alright?"

He finally looked up, a haunted look in his dark eyes. I gazed back at him.

"Johanna…"

"Yes, sir, it is me."

"Johanna, please forgive me."

I stared at him, chewing my bottom lip again.

I wanted to forgive him, I really did, but he had scared me…

Sighing, I gave him a small smile.

"I forgive you."


	13. Chapter 13

__

__

Thank you to my reviewers: xBadxRomancesx - thank you very much! - and M. Cullen Hightopp - I love your long reviews cos they always make me smile :)

Again, I'd like to say that I've published a new story in the Sleepy Hollow section - One Day I'll Fly Away. It's a kind of A/U, so I'd like it if you'd read it and tell me what you think!

__

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirteen**

****Hide and seek.

The best game in the world.

Giggling, I ducked under the table, hidden by the tablecloth. Lying on my stomach, I watched as Mum's feet slowly entered the room.

"Amy?" She called. "Where are you?"

I giggled again, pressing my hands over my mouth to try and muffle them.

"Amy?" She called again. There was a pause, and I saw her climb onto her hands and knees.

"One two, I'm coming for you!" She sung in a silly voice, making me giggle again.

"GOTCHA!"

"MUM!"

I shot up, my heart pounding against my chest.

A small moan made me look around. Nellie was curled up on the other sofa, rolling over, and Ben was sprawled out across the floor on several blankets.

Where was I?

I looked around, a tear trickling down my cheek as I remembered.

It was raining outside, a great storm that was going mad. Rain was tapping against the window, thunder was rolling like drums and lightning kept flashing through the sky.

Wiping the tear off my cheek, I realised how thirsty I was. My throat was horribly dry, and I couldn't swallow properly.

Sighing, I ran a hand through my fingers before swinging my legs over the side of the sofa and wandered into the shop, careful to avoid Ben. A flash of lightning suddenly lit the room up, and I squealed in shock as I saw Sweeney sitting in one of the booths.

"Shut up!" He hissed. "Are you trying to wake everyone up?"

"N-no...sorry..." I stammered. "I...I wanted a drink..."

Sweeney glared at me, but stood up and grabbed a glass.

"Oh...um...you don't - "

Sweeney ignored me, thrusting the glass at me. Swallowing, I took it from him.

"T-thanks..."

Taking a sip of the drink, I watched as Sweeney sat back down in one of the booths.

"What?" He growled, glaring at me. I blushed, realising I was staring.

"S-sorry."

Chewing my bottom lip, I hesitated before sitting down in the seat opposite Sweeney, keeping my head down.

"Why did you come here?"

I looked up in surprise.

"Pardon?"

"Here. Why did you come?" He asked.

I chewed my bottom lip, considering my answer.

"We need your help..."

"Why?"

"Mum...Dad...Granddad...they're gone..."

A tear trickled down my cheek as I said it, but I wiped it away quickly.

"Sorry. It's just weird getting used to it all."

I wiped both my eyes with the sleeves of my borrowed nightdress and had a sip of water before looking up at Sweeney.

"Do you miss Lucy?"

Sweeney's jaw tightened as he stared at me. I sighed.

"Sorry. That was a stupid question."

"We all do stupid things," Sweeney muttered. "Things we regret."

I looked up at him, frowning.

"I know."

Without another word, I stood up and left. Curling up on the sofa, I fell asleep once more.

"Amy...Amy...Amy! AMY!"

Something very large and soft hit me on the head.

"Don't wanna get up..." I murmured sleepily. The large and soft thing hit me on the head again.

"Tough (another hit on the head) luck!"

"Stop it!" I moaned, trying to escape from the thing hitting me.

"NO!"

My blanket was suddenly yanked, and I went rolling onto the floor.

"OW!" I yelled. "Nellie!"

Nellie laughed. "You should've got up when I told you t-HEY!"

I cut her off by throwing my pillow at her.

"Right, you are so dead!"

Lunging forwards, Nellie began tickling me, making me squeal with laughter.

"No! No, stop it!" I cried.

"Girls!" Mrs Lovett shouted over us. We immediately stopped. Nellie straightened up, brushing her hair off her shoulder, as I sat up, feeling guilty.

"Morning, Mrs Lovett." I said, smiling at her.

"Morning, love," She said, smiling back.

"How are you?"

Mrs Lovett looked a bit confused, but kept smiling. "I'm fine, thank you, love."

"Brilliant!"

"Now...I'm gonna go up ta the market and get you both some dresses. It's probably best if you two stay in the shop. Don't worry, it'll be shut and Mr T will be upstairs, but don't go disturbing him cos he's a very busy man."

"What are we going to do all day?" Nellie moaned.

"Well...there's some books in 'ere somewhere, and I've got some paper if you want ta do some drawing."

"Hooray." Nellie muttered sarcastically.

"Well now, I won't be long. Be good."

With one last smile, Mrs Lovett left the shop.

Letting out a load groan, Nellie fell backwards onto the sofa. I stared at her.

"What are you doing?"

"Is it not obvious?"

"No, not really."

Nellie slid off the sofa and onto the floor, groaning again.

"I'm dying."

"Why?"

"Because I am so bored."

"Oh, ok. I thought it was something serious."

Nellie propped herself up on her elbows and glared at me.

"It is something serious."

"Ok..."

I looked around, frowning. "Where's Ben?"

"Oh man, we travel back in time to London and Ben came with us?" Nellie whined. "I thought it was a bad dream."

"What, travelling back in time?"

"No, I don't mind that. I meant Ben coming with us."

I giggled. "Come on, let's get dressed."

Nellie raised her eyebrows, but held her hands out expectantly.

"Ok, you may help me up."

Once we were dressed in our relatively dry but crumpled up clothing, we made our way into the shop.

"BEN!" I cried, running forwards.

Ben laughed as he hugged me.

"Jeez, Amz, did you forget I was here?"

I nodded. Ben laughed again and then looked up at Nellie.

"I heard you, by the way."

Nellie blushed.

Thankfully, it wasn't long before Mrs Lovett returned with our clothes.

"'Ere ya go, deary," She said, handing some to Nellie. "And 'ere you go, Amy. If ya need help getting changed, just call."

I grinned as I rushed into the back room, eager to see my new dresses. I knew it was childish, but I couldn't help but feel excited!

"Hey, these aren't half bad," Nellie said, holding one her dresses up. "I've only two, though. How many have you got?"  
"Two." I replied, holding one of mine up. They were so pretty!

Nellie's dresses were black and dark purple, dark colours that would compliment her pale complexion and dark hair.

Mine, however, were light colours, purple and blue, that would go with my fair skin and blonde hair.

Grinning, I chose the light blue dress and struggled to put it on.

"Nellie..."

"Can you help me?"

Giggling, Nellie helped me into my dress and I did the same for her. Mrs Lovett had also brought us a pair of boots each.

Once we were done, we made our way back into the shop. Mrs Lovett beamed as she saw us.

"Oh, you both look so beautiful!" She said, clapping her hands together. "But your hair could do with some brushing."

Nellie froze next to me. She hated people touching her hair.

"Sure!" I said, sitting down. Mrs Lovett chuckled.

"What 'bout you, love?" She asked Nellie.

"Nellie doesn't like people brushing her hair." I explained.

"Oh, alright, then."

While Mrs Lovett gently brushed my hair, I gazed out the window thoughtfully. Nellie sat in the chair opposite me, playing with her hair in an absent minded way.

"Now, I 'ave some pretty hair ribbons 'ere. Would you like me ta put them in?" Mrs Lovett offered, showing me the hair ribbon. It was the same shade of blue as my dress.

"Yes please, Mrs Lovett."

While Mrs Lovett tied the ribbon into my hair, a man approached the shop.

"Excuse me, m'am, but can you tell me where Mr Todd is?" He asked politely.

"He's upstairs, deary. Can I interest you in something to eat first?"

The man chuckled. "Maybe after my shave. I have heard many delightful things about the best pies in London!"

Mrs Lovett laughed and waved as he walked out, and then shook her head.

"Poor bugger." She murmured.

"Why?"

"Oh, er, no reason, love."

"No, why is he a poor..." My voice trailed off. "That thing you said."

Nellie laughed. "I love it when refuse to swear, Amz."

I scowled. "Just cos you've got a potty mouth doesn't mean I have to swear as well."

Nellie laughed ever harder. "Potty mouth?"

I glared at Nellie, who grinned back at me.

After a while, I noticed something.

"Mrs Lovett..."

"Yes, love?"

"Why hasn't that man come downstairs yet?"

"Which man?"

"The man that went up to Mr Todd's shop. He's been up there a long time."

"It takes a long time to shave, love."

I frowned. Somehow, I wasn't convinced.


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you to my reviewers: xBadxRomancesx - yes, that is me on my profile pic lol :) - obsessivelyfanaticgw09, Severen18 and M. Cullen Hightopp :)

* * *

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

_Music…_

_There was loud music._

_I was dancing. I wasn't the only one. There were loads of people around me. We were all dancing to the music._

_Someone was holding my hands, and we were bouncing and singing along with the music. _

_They then disappeared. I was stumbling along, calling out for someone to help me. I was alone…lost…_

_Look at me, freak. Look at you. I'm normal. I'm not a freaky depressed schizophrenic like __you__._

_I spun around, trying to find the speaker of the voice. No…_

_They circled around me, pointing at me with accusing fingers and sneering with malicious faces._

"_FREAK FREAK FREAK." They chanted, over and over again._

"_No, I'm not!" I cried, trying to run away from them. All I could hear was the word freak, over and over and over…_

_I fell over into darkness and – _

"NO!" I cried, shooting up.

Breathing heavily, I looked around. I was in my room…in bed…safe.

A few tears were slowly trickling down my cheeks, but I wiped them away. Letting out a heavy and shaky breath, I buried my face into my hands.

What was _wrong _with me?

Was I ill? I didn't think so. I didn't feel ill.

It wasn't a memory, I was sure of that. I had no memories. They were all gone.

Another tear trickled down my cheek, but I didn't wipe it away. My whole life was gone, practically, and I had no memory of it.

I was unable to bring up my past, mention things that made me happy and made me sad. I couldn't laugh at the silly things I've done and blush at the mistakes I made.

I couldn't remember my family, my friends, my lover. I couldn't remember anything I used to love doing or any songs I used to like singing.

I remembered nothing.

Running a hand through my hair, I paused to think.

"My name is Johanna…" My voice trailed off. I couldn't think of a surname. "I am…" My voice trailed off again. I didn't know how old I was. "My favourite colour is…blue."

That last one was easy; I decided blue was my favourite colour a long time ago. People changed their favourite colour all the time. But, still…

I sighed, turning my head to look out the window. I could hear the heavy rain tapping against the window, and occasionally a flash of lightning would temporarily flash through the closed curtains.

Without really thinking about it, I stood up and crossed the room. Reaching out, I carefully opened the curtains and gazed out of the window.

For some reason I couldn't recall, the rain seemed so…beautiful.

Sighing, I sat myself down on the window seat and continued gazing out.

After a while, I began shivering, so picked up the blanket off my bed and wrapped it around my shoulders. Returning to the window seat, I closed the curtains, hiding me from view.

After a while, I soon fell asleep.

"Johanna?"

My eyes slowly flickered open. Was someone calling my name?

"Johanna?" The voice called again. "Where is that girl?"

I heard the sound of a door opening and closing. Sighing, I rested my head against the window and fell back to sleep.

"JOHANNA."

The curtains were ripped open, I was shook awake. Yawning, I looked up at Mildred sleepily.

"Morning, Mildred." I said, rubbing my eyes.

"Johanna, do you realise everyone in the street can see you?" She demanded. "Look at you!"

I looked at my reflection. My hair was a bit messy, and my nightdress had ridden up to my knees, but apart from that I looked fine.

"Sorry Mildred." I murmured, standing up.

"Honestly, child." She said, tutting.

After I was dressed, Mildred ushered me downstairs and into an empty room, instructing me to sit and wait.

Sighing, I sat back in my chair. I was bored.

I drummed my fingers against the table in front of me, and then began tapping my hands against it.

The door finally opened, and I looked up eagerly. I didn't care who it was, as long as I could talk to someone!

"Johanna," Judge Turpin greeted me with a nod. "I trust you slept well?"

"Yes, thank you, sir." I replied, smiling up at him. He didn't smile back as he sat down. I watched him anxiously.

"Sir, have I done something wrong?"

"Is your bed not comfortable?" He asked, looking up at me so suddenly it made me jump.

"It is lovely, sir." I said, wondering where this conversation was going.

"Why do you refuse to use it, then?"

"I…I do not refuse."

Judge Turpin frowned as he stared at me with a hard gaze.

"Johanna, I do not know what to do with you exactly. You are becoming quite reckless."

"Sir, may I please have a chance to _explain_?" I asked.

"Very well." He said, sighing.

"I had a bad dream, a nightmare. I woke up to the storm, and so sat by the window to calm myself down," I explained sheepishly. "The sound of rain helps me relax."

Judge Turpin didn't look convinced, but nodded.

"Are you sure that is all?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yes, sir. I did not mean to panic everyone. I simply fell asleep by the window."

"And what about Miss Winters? I do not approve of the way you spoke to her."

"I shall apologise, sir."

"And this…friendship," Judge Turpin said the word as if it were something disgusting. "With the maid. What shall you do about this?"

"I don't know, sir. What do you wish me to do?"

"End it."

"E-end it?" I repeated.

"I do not approve of it."

"But Anna is my friend."

"Johanna, after this morning, I do not think you are in any position to argue."

I frowned. "But, I –"

"Johanna."

"She's the only friend I have, sir! If I am not permitted to talk to her, whom may I talk to?"

Judge Turpin didn't answer as he stood up, turning to leave.

"Sir! Whom will I talk to?" I demanded, also standing up. "Sir!"

"Johanna, I do not wish to speak with you while you are in this state. I suggest you go upstairs immediately and calm down."

"Calm down?" I cried. "Sir, you are denying me the right to speak with my only friend and you wish me to calm down?"

"Johanna."

Glaring at him, I stormed past Judge Turpin and back upstairs.

That night, I felt rather guilty. It was annoying, for I wanted to stay angry at him for a bit longer, but I couldn't.

As much as he annoyed me, Judge Turpin was still my guardian and still cared for me.

Sighing, I glanced in the mirror to make sure I looked acceptable before leaving my room. I had to find Judge Turpin.

Wandering along the corridors, I passed a few maids, each of them questioning me as to where I was going.

"I am going to see Judge Turpin. Do you know where he is?" I asked.

"Oh yes, he's in the dining room." One of the maids told me, gesturing towards the wooden door. Smiling, I thanked her and walked towards the door.

"…don't you agree?"

"Oh yes, sir."

I frowned. That was Judge Turpin and the Beadle speaking, I knew, but what about, I didn't.

I knew it was rude, but I was curious. Still frowning, I moved closer to the door.

"And she still has no idea, sir?"

"Of course not. The girl is as clueless as ever," Judge Turpin chuckled. "She got worked up about a silly servant girl this afternoon."

My mouth fell open. They were talking about me!

The Beadle also laughed. "She is a foolish girl."

"I quite agree, Beadle."

The door suddenly opened, making me fall forwards.

"Johanna."

I straightened up and found myself looking up at Judge Turpin.

"H-hello, sir."

"How much of that did you hear?" He demanded, grabbing my arms.

"S-sir, I don't know what you –"

"Don't lie to me you foolish girl! How much did you hear?"

"Nothing!"

Judge Turpin let go off me, glaring at me.

"Go away."

"S-sir?"

"GO AWAY." He roared. Letting out a small squeak of fear, I spun around and ran.


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you to xBadxRomancesx - thank you :) - and Halloween19.

And if you haven't already, I'd really appreciate some feedback about my new story - One Day I'll Fly Away - please! :)

* * *

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

He didn't come down.

I waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Unless I had missed him, that man never came down from the barber's shop.

Maybe it was just me. Ben seemed pretty calm and content, and Nellie…well, she just didn't seem to notice anything.

"Amy…Amy…earth to Amy…hello Miss Amy Grace Hope, are you with us?"

"Huh?"

Nellie grinned. "Finally! I thought you were in some sort of trance!"

I grinned back sheepishly. "Yeah, sorry. I was…in a world of my own."

"Where's you little blue dress?" Ben asked, also grinning. I grinned back, recognizing the Alice in Wonderland reference.

"Yeah, just because it was my favourite book when I was younger doesn't mean you can take the mickey out of me."

"I can't believe you've read it _properly_," Nellie said, rolling her eyes. "I could never do that."

"You used to read all the time, Nells."

"No I didn't."

"Yes, you did," Ben insisted. "You'd always nag for me to listen to you as well."

Ben and I laughed as Nellie's cheeks flushed.

"Yeah, well, Amy would always bang on kitchen pans and wail, pretending she was a singer!" She said.

"Still does." Ben muttered.

"Hey!"

Ben laughed as he ruffled my hair. I scowled. It took ages to make it look nice!

At that moment, Mrs Lovett came down from visiting Sweeney for a few moments. I looked at her carefully. Did _she _know why that man hadn't come down yet?

"You alright, love?" She asked me, smiling as she walked past.

"Yeah…"

"Now, Mr T and I don't mean to be rude, but how long are you three planning on staying with us?"

I looked at Nellie, who stared at Ben. He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"You see, Mrs Lovett, we don't mean to impose ourselves on you, but we don't know." He said.

"We want to find our Mum." Nellie added, frowning.

"And go home." I whispered, a tear spilling onto my cheek.

"Oh, love." Mrs Lovett sighed, shaking her head.

"Will you help us, please?" I asked hopefully, allowing another tear to run down my cheek.

Mrs Lovett frowned, and I noticed her eyes flickering up to the ceiling a couple of times, but then nodded.

"Of course, deary. I need to talk it over with Mr T, but I'm sure we can work something out."

"Oh thank you!" I cried, jumping up and running over to hug her. Mrs Lovett smiled as she hugged me back.

"That's alright, love, but I need you to stay away from the shop when Mr T is working," She told me. "All of you."

"Yes, we know." Nellie replied in a bored tone.

"And don't ask him any questions."

"Because, love, he don't want to be disturbed."

"Mrs Lovett…"

"Yes, Amy?"

"If we're not allowed to ask Mr Todd questions, may we ask _you_ questions?" I asked. Mrs Lovett thought about it.

"I don't see why not, love."  
"Ok…why hasn't that man come down yet?"

"What man?"

"That man that went upstairs for a shave. It's been," I pulled away from Mrs Lovett to check the clock. "Nearly an hour now. Surely he must be done by _now._"

"Oh, he's already left."

I frowned. "He has?"

"Yes, love, he left a while ago. Did you not see him?"

I shook my head.

"Well, he did. Now, how's about something to eat?"

Mrs Lovett gently untangled my arms from her waist and walked around the counter, babbling on about something or other. I frowned, watching her.

That man did not leave ages ago.

I wasn't the most observant of people, but I wasn't stupid.

That man did not leave ages ago. I was sure of it.

If he had left ages ago, surely I'd have seen him. Especially since I was looking out for him for most of the evening.

Did he have some mad super powers, allowing him to just whiz past the shop without anyone seeing? Or maybe he was a secret ninja and jumped off the building…

Amazingly, these seemed more possible that the man leaving without me seeing him.

And why weren't we allowed near the shop when Sweeney was working?

I was rather suspicious of these two, no matter how helpful they were, and was determined to find out the secret.

That night, I lay on the sofa silently, thinking. Ben and Nellie talked for a while before eventually falling asleep.

While Ben snored and Nellie talked in her sleep, I thought.

And thought.

And thought.

I couldn't sleep. I had to know.

Before I could stop myself, I stood up and left the room.

The shop was lit up by the moonlight, making it seem rather eerie. I could see my reflection in the window; a small white figure with long hair, paled by the moonlight.

It was rather windy when I got to the steps outside, and I was only wearing a nightdress.

Shivering, I pressed my bare foot against the first step, waiting. It didn't creak.

Trying to keep down my triumphant 'ha', I began walking up the steps.

The wood was rough against my bare feet, almost tearing at the skin of my sole. I winced, but continued. As I leant once in English, life ain't no crystal stair.

For me, that was now literal.

Snorting at my joke (though it wasn't very funny), I came to the top of the steps, onto the small balcony.

I knew this was a stupid thing to do. Not only was I jumping to conclusions (what I was concluding, however, I did not know), but I was also invading Sweeney's privacy.

I sighed. Somehow, in my mind, I had worked us out to be practically family, so it didn't matter.

Kinda.

I stood on the balcony for a moment, differing in my mind whether or not to go into the shop.

"Right Amy Hope, stop being so babyish!" I hissed to myself, squaring my shoulders and taking in a deep breath. Right. I was going to do it. I was going to confront Sweeney Todd.

I approached the door, shaking from both the cold and fear. I reached out and took hold of the handle.

What was I doing?

I frowned. What _was_ I doing?

I was _tired, _and that made my brain go funny and weird. I didn't think properly when I was tired (but did anyone?).

Sighing, I turned to leave.

The door suddenly swung open from behind me, and I was yanked into the shop and pushed against the wall, the cold silver razor pressed against my neck.

* * *

'Life Ain't No Crystal Stair' is a poem, also known as 'Mother To Son'. To read it, just go here:

h t tp : / / w w w . t n e l l e n . c o m / c y b e r e n g / m a t o s o n . h t m l

Just ignore the questions at the bottom!


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you to:

freakyfriday13 - I agree! Amy is getting far to curious, and I was the one who created her! I'm trying to make her a bit like Joey, though :)

M. Cullen Hightopp - I've updated! *Bows back* And thank you. I accept the force of razors and pies. And yes, I've often noticed my name has the word 'read' in it :) It's an Irish name and pronounced Meraid, but my teachers call me Mairead as in Mayread because Mai is french! It's very annoying.

And I have no idea what you will be if you even MADDER. Maybe a...Mad MAD Hatter?

* * *

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

I jumped onto my bed, not caring about my dress, and buried my face in the pillow, crying. I was just so scared, I couldn't stop shaking!

Hugging the pillow closer, I let out another sob.

Were they…were they really talking about me? Or was I being paranoid?

What was it he called me? Oh yes, a foolish girl.

How was I a foolish girl? Yes, I had no memories or recollection of how I got here, or anything before now, but that was of no fault of my own!

And what did I have no idea about? Was there some sort of surprise or secret? Was I the subject of a private joke going around the household?

A few more tears ran down my cheeks. How could a man, a man that told me he cared for me, do that to me? How could he mock me and patronize me behind my back to his friend?

For a moment, at some point, I seemed to think…

I seemed to think he was like a Father to me.

He had helped me in my time of need. He stood by me most of my life, even though I could not remember it. He was the one that helped me when my father was sent away, my mother took her own life and my lover abused me. He was my saviour.

But he wasn't, was he?

No. A saviour, a helper, a father figure, did not laugh at someone behind their backs. He did not mock them. He did not shout at them. He did not do any of the things that Judge Turpin had done.

And yet…I truly thought he cared for me.

I should've known. It was too good to be true. How could a girl such as me, who had done such terrible things in the past, ever be happy again without it being ripped apart in front of my eyes?

I couldn't.

Yet more tears ran down my cheeks, but I brushed them off. As I lay there silently, thinking, I soon realised how tired I was.

Yawning, I allowed my eyes to slowly shut before sleep soon took over me.

_I was laying in a bed…a white room…_

_A man stood in the doorway, staring at me. I must've recognized him, because I gave him a smile._

"_Are you gonna come in or what?" I asked. He nodded and sat down._

_We sat in silence…a deafening silence…_

_Suddenly, the red turned into black, and I was alone. _

_"Hello?" I called, jumping up and spinning around. I suddenly fell down, screaming as I continued falling and falling and falling…_

"_MURDERER. MURDERER. MURDERER." Thousands of voices chanted, over and over again._

_I screamed and begged for help. No one came. They simply continued chanting with hateful voices, the venom of their words drowning me._

_"MURDERER."_

"HELP ME!" I screamed one last time before the venom rose above my head…

I shot up and straight into Anna's arms.

"Oh Anna!" I sobbed, digging my face into her shoulder. Anna wrapped her arms around me and gently swayed, as if I was a child instead of a woman.

"It's alright, Johanna, you were having a nightmare."

"But it seemed so _real_!" I whispered through my tears. Anna's arms tightened around me protectively.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked.

I pulled away, thinking. If I told her, there was some horrible possibility that Anna would think me mad. But I needed to talk to someone.

Nodding silently, I wiped my eyes.

"I was…in a room…a big white room…and there was a man…but I _knew _him, Anna, I knew him from somewhere…I let him in and we simply stared at each other…and then he disappeared and there were these voices and they were saying the most horrible things and – "

I cut myself off by letting out a sob, the tears running down my cheeks once more. Anna tutted sympathetically as she reached forwards and hugged me again.

"Oh Johanna. What did the voices say?"

I couldn't answer. I was too hysterical.

Anna stayed with me for a while, gently rocking me and rubbing my back, murmuring kind words into my ear and calming me down. Once she had succeeded, she helped me change out of my dress and into my nightgown.

"I'll take the dress to Mildred. She'll know what to do." Anna told me, gently brushing my hair.

"Thank you, Anna." I murmured sleepily. It was quite late again.

Anna smiled at me. "It's fine, Johanna. You know you can always talk to me, don't you?" She asked, reaching down to hook her little finger around mine. I smiled back.

"Judge Turpin says I'm not allowed to be friends with you." I suddenly remembered. Anna's smile fell slightly.

"Oh."

"I don't care though," I said quickly. "I want to be your friend."

The next morning, I woke with a terrible headache.

Groaning, I shut my eyes and rested my head on the pillow again, wishing I could simply go back to sleep. But, no, I was too awake.

Sighing, I rolled over onto my side.

Why was I here?

Surely, now I was a grown woman, I could simply leave. I could pack my things and leave. I could even take Anna with me!

But where would we go?

Neither of us had any money, and knew of no one in London that would help us.

Maybe, if I was able to find him, I could go back to this sailor…

No. I shook the idea out of my head. No. I was not going to go back to the man that caused such trauma to me I lost my memory.

After a while, Mildred and Anna came in and helped me dress and do my hair. After I refused breakfast (I wasn't hungry), I waited until they had left and then picked up a book and sat on the window seat.

I stayed in my room for a majority of the day, alone. I needed to be alone, to think.

I didn't realise how late it was getting until someone knocked at my door.

"Come in." I called softly, thinking it to be a maid.

"Johanna,"

I froze. That was not a maid.

Taking in a deep breath, I turned my head to face Judge Turpin.

"Hello, sir." I replied stiffly.

He studied my face briefly, his eyes cold and calculating. I simply stared at him with a hard gaze, my eyes never wavering from his.

"Are you ready to apologise for you sinful actions last night?" He asked.

"I was not aware that it was _my _actions that were sinful." I told him. Judge Turpin raised an eyebrow.

"Surely you must know that listening in to people's conversations is a sinful action." He said.

"Then surely _you _must know that attacking a woman is a sinful action." I challenged.

"I did not attack you, Johanna." He said through gritted teeth. I didn't reply as I turned to read my book once more.

"Don't turn away from me, girl." He growled suddenly, storming forwards and snatching the book out of my hands. I gazed up at him, raising an eyebrow. He glared down at me.

"May I have my book please?" I asked calmly.

"Johanna."

"May I have my book please?" I repeated.

Judge Turpin reluctantly held out the book, and I quickly snatched it out of his hand. As I turned away again, he grabbed my wrist and yanked me up.

"Sir – "

"Now you listen to me, girl," He growled. "I've done everything I can for you, and so far you are proving to be nothing but ungrateful. I want to see changes, otherwise I will regret ever taking you in."

I glared at him as I pulled my wrist out of his grip.

"I am not afraid of you," I hissed, my face close to his. "I am not going to succumb to your ridiculous rules and cruelty. You are nothing but a bully."

Judge Turpin chuckled, a soft, slow chuckle. Shivers ran down my spine. Laughter was something joyful, something that would make you want to laugh as well, to cheer up. But not his laughter.

"Oh Johanna, you poor girl. You have no idea, do you?" He asked softly, bringing his face even closer to mine. We were within kissing distance, our noses practically touching.

"About what?" I breathed out, realising how close we were. He leant even closer.

"_I _am the boss around here." He told me.

And then he kissed me.


	17. Chapter 17

__

Thank you to:

M. Cullen Hightopp - I can imagine Joey doing that as well...I may have to include it!

freakyfriday13 - I don't know if updation is word, but it's still pretty awesome! And yes, it is still Joey, but she believes she is Johanna Barker. And thank you!

xBadxRomancesx - That's ok, I hope it hasn't been too stressful!

xXEmoVampirateXx - The Judge is a horrible perve! And thank you very much!

The three songs sung in this chapter are (in order):

Mona Lisa - All American Rejects

Just The Way You Are - Bruno Mars and

Alice - Avril Lavigne

_**

* * *

**_

_Chapter Seventeen_

I stared up at Sweeney with wide eyes, unable to speak. He glared down at me with a murderous gaze.

"What are you doing?" He growled.

I couldn't speak. I opened my mouth to, but the words got stuck in my throat.

"Well?" He demanded, pressing the razor closer to my throat. Letting out a squeak of fear, I did the one thing I knew would distract him.

I burst into tears.

I let out a loud wail as I began crying, tears running down my cheeks at an uncontrollable rate. My whole body began shaking as I cried, loud sobs that echoed through the room.

Sweeney stepped away from me, obviously disgusted. His expression only made me cry harder.

To my surprise, I wasn't just distracting him from killing me. I was properly crying.

I was tired. I just wanted my Dad and Granddad to not be dead and be at home with my family and not have to care about Sweeney and Mrs Lovett and be normal and stress out about homework!

I wanted a normal life.

Still sobbing, I slid onto the floor, curling my legs up so I could hug them and burying my face into my knees.

"Stop it." Sweeney said. I couldn't. I kept crying.

"I said stop it."

My sobs slowly began subsiding, but the tears didn't stop completely.

"Here."

I raised my head hesitantly to see Sweeney holding out a plain wipe, thrusting it into my face. I stared at him quizically.

"Wipe your face." He muttered. I reached out with a shaking hand and took the wipe.

"T-thank you." I said, my voice hoarse and my throat sore.

As I held the wipe to my face to wipe the tears off it, I caught the scent. It was very subtle, and it was probably just my imagination, but it reminded me of Mum.

Another bout of tears began running down my face.

"What now?" Sweeney demanded angrily, seeing the tears.

"I miss my Mum." I whispered.

He didn't respond, but I noticed his glare disappeared as he turned away. I wiped the tears off my face and slowly stood up.

"I-I'm s-sorry...I'll..."

"Why do you miss her?" Sweeney asked suddenly. I frowned.

"What?"

"Your Mother...why do you miss her?" He asked quietly, not looking at me.

"Because she's my Mum...I love her."

Sweeney nodded silently. I reached out to place my hand on his arm, but he moved away, standing by the window. I hesitated before followign him.

I didn't say anything as I placed my arms on the windowsill, resting my head in my hands, and gazed out.

"You can sit beside me when the world comes down, if it doesn't matter than just turn around. We don't need our bags, and we can just leave town. You can sit beside me when the world comes down."

"What?" Sweeney asked, looking down at me. I smiled.

"It's a song. It's called Mona Lisa, by my favourite band, All American Rejects."

Sweeney frowned as he looked away, his eyes staring out of the window.

"Sometimes it feels as the world is coming down for me." He admitted quietly.

"I think everyone feels like that once in a while." I said. Without another word, I left the shop.

I didn't say anything about our talk the next day to anyone. I think I must've looked tired, as Ben and Nellie kept asking me if something was wrong while we ate breakfast.

"There's nothing wrong." I insisted in annoyance.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

At that point, Mrs Lovett bustled into the room, meaning they couldn't continue pestering me.

"Nellie, Amy, you couldn't be lovely and help me out today, could you?" She asked. "It's just that I have so much to do today."

"Of course, Mrs Lovett." I answered quickly. Nellie sighed before nodding relucantantly.

"Sure, whatever."

"Brilliant!"

After a quick lesson on how to make pies (most of which Nellie didn't listen to), Mrs Lovett left us to it while she went out to the market.

"Are you sure you're alright, Amz?" Nellie asked as she rolled out the pastry. I nodded

"Yep, I'm fine."

Nellie shot a suspicious look at me, but didn't press on. As we worked, she began humming under her breath. I grinned.

"You're amazing, just the way you are!" I sung. Nellie laughed.

"You recognized it!"

After a while, Nellie and I gave up on making pies and moved to seperate ends of the shop, facing each other with pained expressions and our arms outstretched.

"When I see your face!" I sung.

"When I see your face!" She echoed.

"There's not a thing I would change!" We sung together just as the door opened.

"Oh, sorry girls!" Mrs Lovett said. "Was that you two singing just now?"

We blushed as I reluctantly nodded. Mrs Lovett smiled.

"It was beautiful! We could use you two singing to attract customers! It was what Toby used...to...do..." Mrs Lovett's voice trailed off as the side door opened, making Nellie and I turn around.

Sweeney Todd stood in the doorway.

"Oh, hello, Mr T! We didn't disturb you, did we?" Mrs Lovett asked.

"No." He muttered.

Nellie rolled her eyes and moved to sit down. Without looking Sweeney in the eye, I also sat down, keeping my head down.

"So how can I help you, love?"

Sweeney didn't answer at first, and I could feel his eyes on me. I reluctantly looked up and met them.

"We need to help Joey." He suddenly announced. My eyes widened.

"Really?"

He offered me a small grin, which I happily returned.

"Finally!" Nellie cried, but hugged me in delight. I hugged her back, a large grin on my face.

"Thank you." I said, looking from Mrs Lovett to Sweeney.

"That's alright, love." Mrs Lovett said, smiling at me. Jumping up, I grabbed Nellie's hand.

"Come on, let's tell Ben!" I said happily, pulling into the back room. Ben was lounging on the sofa, reading. Grinning, I jumped on him, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"We're gonna find Mum!" I cried before he could question me.

"What?"

"Mum! We're gonna help her!" Nellie said, also joining in our hug.

Ben, unable to speak, let a joyful laugh and hugged us both with his strong arms.

"This is great!" He said.

"It's better than great!" I told him. "It's amazing, fabulous, brilliant! We're gonna find Mum and go home!"

Squealing with joy, Ben, Nellie and I hugged again.

Standing in the doorway, Mrs Lovett watched us with a fond smile. Sweeney stood behind her, his small grin still in place.

"Come on, Amz, give us a song!" Ben urged, jumping up and gently shoving me towards the piano. I grinned up at him and moved towards it, sitting myself on the bench.

My hands gently rested on the piano, and I smiled as I began playing a loud, energetic song.

"Trippin out, spinning around. I'm underground, I fell down. Yeah I fell down," I sung. "I'm freaking out, where am I now. Upside down and I can't stop it now. Can't stop me now, oh oh..."

Nellie grinned and stood behind me, joining in with the chorus. Ben also grinned, joining in.

"We, we'llget by. We, we'll survive. When the world's crashing down, when we fall and hit the ground, we will turn ourselves around. Don't you try to stop us. We, we won't cry!"

This was it.

We were going to get by. Our world was crashing down, but we didn't care. We would find Mum, go home and everything would be fine.

We were going to survive.


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you to:

xBadxRomancesx - thank you :)

filmgrl13 - thank you! I had to keep rewriting the scene between Amy and Sweeney because it kept going wrong and OOC

freakyfriday - thank you :)

I'm also in the process of writing a new story...I'm not sure whether or not to post it yet. If you're interested, please say and I'll put up the first chapter!

* * *

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

I had been kissed before.

Of course I had been kissed before! I was expecting a child not once but three times at one point. I had been kissed.

From what I knew, kissing was a loving and caring action. It was gentle and kind. It was love without words.

But this wasn't what I was experiencing.

No, this kiss was rough and demanding. His thin lips devoured mine as he kissed me, desperate for some kind of response.

I realised that standing there, lifeless, was not going to work, so did the only thing I could think of.

I hit him.

It was a sharp, sudden slap that finally made him release me. Startled, Judge Turpin stumbled backwards, a hand pressed against his cheek.

"Johanna…" He said, stepping forwards. I quickly stepped backwards.

"Don't touch me." I hissed.

"Johanna," He tried again.

"Touch me and I will scream." I threatened angrily. Judge Turpin glared at me with such viciousness I was almost frightened.

"You ungrateful whore." He cursed, and then left the room, slamming the door behind him.

I stared at the door for a moment, shocked.

Turpin…a man that claimed to love me…did _that. _

What had just happened?

Taking in a shaky breath, I walked forwards and collapsed onto the bed. Would Turpin have done worse things than kissing me if I had not prevented it?

The scariest thing of the situation was that I was sure he was perfectly capable of doing what I thought he was going to.

Did he really not think of me as any more than a common whore? Was I his caged bird, there for his amusement and pleasure?

After Anna helped me into my nightdress, I dismissed her, telling her I was too tired for one of our late night chats we usually had. She accepted this with a crestfallen expression, making me feel guilty.

Truth be told, I _was _tired. I was very tired.

Curling up, my eyes slowly shut and I drifted to sleep…

_I was at in something…on a chair…we were moving…_

_Behind me, there were three children. My children._

_A boy and two girls, all beautiful. They were talking, laughing, joking…_

"_MUM!"_

I gasped, my eyes shooting open. Most would've gotten used to the constant nightmares that plagued my sleep, but they never failed to frighten me.

"Johanna?"

The door opened to reveal Mildred on her own. I frowned.

"Mildred…where's Anna?"

Mildred frowned. "That does not need to be discussed at the moment. Come on, let's get you dressed."

I frowned as I reluctantly left my bed and got dressed. I couldn't keep the absence of Anna out of my mind. Had Turpin done something to her?

Again, I stayed in my room. I did not want to see Turpin after what happened last night.

A soft knock at my bedroom door caught my attention.

"Come in."

I looked up, my mouth falling open as I saw Anna.

A large bruise was forming on her cheek.

"Anna!" I gasped, jumping up and running towards her. "Oh Anna, what has happened to you?"

"N-n-nothing…" Anna stuttered. I took her hands.

"Anna, please, what has happened?"

A few tears trickled down Anna's cheeks, but she finally stuttered out one word

"Turpin."

I frowned, pulling my friend closer and hugging her. Anna hugged me back, burying her face into my shoulder.

How much pain could this man cause to everyone? Why was he so cruel?

Questions such as these ran through my mind, over and over again. I frowned, wincing slightly at the stabbing pain in my head.

"We need to get away, Anna." I announced suddenly.

Anna broke away from my embrace in shock, staring up at me.

"What?"

"We need to leave. This is no place for us to be." I said calmly. It shocked me.

"But, Johanna – "

"Not yet. We shall need to find somewhere to live, first," I said quickly. "Is there any chance of us going outside today?"

"Where to, Johanna?"

"I don't know…the market?"

Anna frowned, thinking, before nodding.

"Wait here."

I watched as Anna rushed from my room, shutting the door behind her. It wasn't long before she returned, carrying a bundle of clothes in her arms.

"Here, put these on."

I stripped out of my grand dress and heels, exchanging them for a simple one and flat shoes. Anna hurriedly untied my hair from its intricate hairstyle and tied it back into a simple braid.

I looked in the mirror. I looked exactly like another maid. The dress was plain, old and worn. My hair was tied back, just enough hair hanging out to hide my face should I duck down.

"Come on, we can sneak out." Anna told me.

I grinned.

Sneaking out was easy. No one questioned us as Anna led me through the kitchen and out of the back door that she and the other maids used.

"We're free!" I cried triumphantly as we got into the street. Anna shushed me anxiously.

"Come on." She said, taking my hand and leading me along.

It wasn't long before we were in the market, and we searched around for free properties.

"There are all very expensive." Anna said miserably.

"Surely I have some money somewhere…" I said thoughtfully. Anna shook her head.

"No, Judge Turpin has made it so you have nothing."

I cursed under my breath.

We continued walking, soon out of the market and along a street. There were very few buildings, and out of them, only one stood out.

"Where are we?" I asked Anna.

"Fleet Street. There's a pie shop down here. I thought we might have something to eat."

I nodded in agreement, smiling. Come to think about it, I was extremely hungry.

Anna led me to the shop, which I paused outside with a frown. My brow furrowed as I stared at it.

"Johanna? Are you alright?"

I quickly shook my head, breaking myself out of my trance.

"Yes, I am fine." I lied.

As we entered the pie shop, I couldn't shake the peculiar feeling that I knew it from somewhere.


	19. Chapter 19

Thank you:

M. Cullen Hightopp - I feel so squashed after all the hugs! And yeah, Turpin is a bit messed up...

xBadxRomances - Thank you :)

xXEmoVampirateXx - I think a few people might recognize her ;)

and freakyfriday - I love that word! Updation, it's so cool! I wrote it so it just sounded like Turpin hit her, but sorry if that wasn't very clear :)

* * *

_**Chapter Nineteen**_

I woke up the next day quite early, as usual. For once, though, I didn't feel the need to jump up and begin getting dressed.

Instead, I simply stretched my arms and legs out and then lay there silently, gazing up at the ceiling.

We were going to find Mum!

The sentence rolled around in my mind, the excitement never fading.

An idea suddenly sprung to my mind. Careful not to disturb Ben and Nellie, I hurriedly got dressed. Slipping my feet into my boots, I tiptoed out of the room.

The shop was empty, the clean wood of the tables shining in the sunlight breaking through the clouds. I smiled as I crossed the room and went to the side door.

Opening it, my smile grew as a gentle breeze greeted me. I stepped into the back, shutting the door behind me, and gazed around. Autumn was nearly here, the green leave slowly turning amber and red.

Quickly brushing my skirt and running a hand through my hair, I made myself look reasonably presentable before walking up the wooden steps, towards the barber's shop.

I lingered outside, just out of Sweeney's view, as I contemplated whether or not to go inside.

I need to talk to him, but I didn't want to disturb him if he was sleeping. People, men especially, were always cranky when they were tired.

I finally decided that I would simply knock on the door. If he didn't answer, he was asleep and I would go back later.

Happy with this plan, I moved forwards and gently rapped on the glass of the door.

There was a brief pause. Sighing, I turned away. He was obviously asleep.

A soft call of "Come in," made me spin around again.

Walking forwards again, I carefully opened the door and stepped inside the barbers shop.

Sweeney was stood by the large window that took up nearly a whole room, sharpening his razors.

"Morning, Mr Todd." I said politely. He glanced over his shoulder, frowned as he saw me and then nodded in greeting.

"Morning."

I shut the door and stepped forwards, my confidence growing slowly.

"I just came to thank you…"

"Why?" He asked in contempt.

"Because you're helping us. You don't have to, but you're choosing to," I explained, smiling though he couldn't see me. "So, thank you. I can assure you that Ben and Nellie are very grateful as well."

"The sooner we find Johanna the sooner you can leave." Sweeney muttered, still not looking at me.

"Why do you act like this?" I asked softly. That caught his attention. He finally turned to look at me.

"What do you mean?"

"You act so…gruff and heartless, but you're not," I said, taking another step forwards. "You're not as cold as you make out to be."

Sweeney snorted as he turned away again.

"You know nothing, girl." He muttered.

"I know enough about you to say that you were once a kind and loving man," I said boldly. He froze in his actions. "And I know, deep down, that man is still inside you, which is why you're helping us."

Sweeney stayed frozen for a few minutes, and I watched his back anxiously. I had said too much, I knew that, but it was the truth.

"That man is dead now. Understand that." He finally said.

"He isn't dead, though. He has simply been replaced by another."

Sweeney glared at me. "What do you know?" He demanded angrily.

"Not a lot, but I know that no matter how hard you try, you're always going to be Benjamin Barker at heart," I challenged. "It's like me. I could try and be the amazing confident performer Jake and Hannah want me to be, but I'm always going to be me. Amy."

Sweeney frowned as he stared at me, his eyebrows knitting together. I stared back at him determinedly.

"So, thank you." I said softly. Before I could stop myself, I walked forwards and hugged him.

After a hesitant moment, Sweeney put one of his arms around me and hugged me back.

I smiled, burying my face into his chest. Sweeney took a step back, and I realised I had gone too far.

"I guess I should…" My voice trailed off helplessly as I gestured towards the door. Sweeney nodded once, silent, and turned away.

As I turned to leave, I paused by the door and gazed at him.

"Mum will be grateful as well," I told him. "I know she will be."

"Oh, Amy!" Nellie cried as I walked back into the pie shop, rushing forwards and flinging her arms around me.

"Er…hi Nellie." I said unsurely.

"Amy, where were you?" Ben asked.

"Upstairs…"

"We thought you were gone!" Nellie said, hugging me again.

"Wait, gone?" I questioned.

"We thought something may have happened to you, Amz." Ben explained. I grinned sheepishly.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"You better damn well be." Nellie muttered, suddenly back to herself. I was wondering why she was acting so funny.

"Just don't do it again, ok, Amz?" Ben said.

"Sure."

The day went by…slowly.

It was very boring.

Most of it I spent in the back room with Nellie. Ben was out looking for work (why, I don't know), Mrs Lovett was in the shop and Sweeney was doing…whatever.

"How about I Spy?" I suggested.

"How about no?"

I rolled my eyes at Nellie. That was the fifth game I suggested she decided she didn't like.

"Come on, let's go help Mrs Lovett."

Nellie snorted.

"No thanks."

I ignored her as I jumped up from the sofa, walking into the shop just as the door opened.

Two women walked in, both in plain dresses and old boots. The first was a redhead, strands of which were escaping from her plait. Her pale skin was covered with millions of tiny freckles and her eyes were really big and wide.

The second, however, caught my attention.

Tall and slim, her long blonde hair tied into a braid with her bangs hanging out to frame her face. Her blue eyes, the exact same shade as mine, were darting around the shop anxiously.

I couldn't stop staring at her.

How was this happening?

Was this actually happening?

My mouth open, I ran into the back room and grabbed Nellie. Ignoring her protests, I silently pulled her into the doorway and pointed at the two women.

"Amz, what the –"

Nellie cut herself off as she also saw them.

I stared ahead of me, my eyes on the blonde woman. But she wasn't just a blonde woman with blue eyes and a plain dress. She was someone else.

She was our Mum.


	20. Chapter 20

Thank you:

M. Cullen Hightopp - Yay, more hugs! I'd love to hug Sweeney as well! But I can't, so I made Amy do it instead!

freakyfriday13 - Thank you! High fived her face? That's such an awesome way to put it! :)

and xBadxRomancesx - Thank you very much!

By the way, may I just add that I have begun a new story - 'Broken' - so I'd appreciate it if you read it and tell me what you think!

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty**_

They were staring at me.

It was odd. From the moment I stepped into the shop with Anna, I could feel eyes on me.

Deciding I was feeling slightly paranoid, I simply looked around at my surroundings.

The shop itself was fairly simple. Small and dusty, it had a lovely warm feeling to it.

I still couldn't shake the feeling I knew it, though.

"The woman that runs this shop is ever so lovely," Anna told me. "A bit…eccentric, but ever so lovely."

I smiled. "What is her name?"

"Mrs Lovett."

_I jumped and spun around to see a tall, pale woman standing by the smaller window. Her dark brown hair was curly and tied back into bunches, a few strands falling down to frame her face._

"_Ms Valentine?" I asked uneasily._

"_No, I'm Mrs Lovett, love." The woman answered, mirroring my unsure look._

"_Oh. Right."_

I frowned as I pressed a hand against my head, hoping to reduce the stinging that emerged.

"Are you alright?" Anna asked, frowning. I nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine." I lied. Anna didn't look convinced, but left it.

I could still feel eyes on me.

I looked up just in time to see a figure spin around and run into the back room. I frowned, but shook my head and looked away.

"The pies here are very nice as well." Anna suddenly announced. I smiled.

"Oh?"

"Oh yes, very nice. I don't know what they put in them, but they taste ever so lovely."

"I haven't had a pie for such a long time."

I suddenly felt eyes on me again.

I was unable to stop myself as I glanced up in wonder.

My eyes met a child's.

To be quite honest, she could hardly be described as a child. She was a teenager, a young one, but still a teenager. Her thick blonde hair was tied back with a light blue ribbon that matched her dress and eyes.

Behind her was another teenage girl, this one a little older. She had the same fair skin as then younger one, so I presumed them to be sisters, but this one had dark hair and grey eyes.

Another stab of pain went through my head.

I knew them.

A cheery voice greeting us interrupted my thoughts.

"Hello dearies! Do forgive me, I didn't see ya there! Me old head isn't what it used to be, you see," The woman said. I presumed her to be Mrs Lovett. "Now, what can I get you?"

"Oh, just two pies please, Mrs Lovett." Anna said politely.

"Of course."

I watched as Mrs Lovett bustled around, chattering non stop as she worked. I would've found it annoying, but the sound of her burbling made me smile in amusement.

"Amy, you couldn't be a love and help, could you?" Mrs Lovett suddenly asked. I followed her gaze to meet the eyes of the younger girl again.

"Of course."

Amy walked forwards, keeping her head low as she passed me, and began helping Mrs Lovett silently.

"I haven't seen you in a while, Anna. How are you?"

"I'm quite well, thank you," Anna replied. "How are you?"

"Same as usual, love, same as usual."

Mrs Lovett's dark eyes darted to me suddenly, but then back to Anna. Noticing, Anna blushed.

"Oh, do forgive me! Mrs Lovett, this is…" Anna's voice trailed off as she tried to think of a name.

"Grace," I said quickly. It was a random name with no meaning I thought of, though it did seem to ring a bell. "My name is Grace."

"Grace," Mrs Lovett repeated.

I nodded.

"Do you have a second name, Grace?"

I turned towards Amy, who was staring at me with an odd expression on her face. She seemed to be concentrating…almost as if she were in pain.

"No, I do not. I…suffered a terrible bump to the head, causing me to loose some memories of mine."

"How unfortunate." Amy murmured, but she didn't sound convinced. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"That's a nasty mark on your face, Anna," Mrs Lovett suddenly said. "How did that happen?"

"Oh, um, I…er…"

"Turpin hit her." I announced. Anna's cheeks went bright red as she nodded silently.

"He hit you?" Mrs Lovett repeated. She shook her head in disgust. "That man gets worse by the day."

"Do you live there?" Amy asked.

"Amy," Mrs Lovett hissed.

"No, it's fine," Anna said, smiling at the young girl. "No. I am but a mere servant in the Judge's household."

"Oh."

I noticed Amy's eyes flickered to me once more. Why did she keep looking at me?

We sat in silence, the awkwardness coming out in endless waves. I clasped my hands, resting them on my lap, and gazed out the window, trying to ignore the feeling of a child's eyes on me.

Why did she keep looking at me? Did she know me? Would she tell Turpin about me? What would happen if she did?

I tried not to dwell upon the consequences of my actions.

After we finished our pies which, as Anna had promised, were exceedingly good (though, after spending several days refusing to eat much all, any food seemed good to me), we began sorting ourselves out to leave.

"Are you off already?" Mrs Lovett asked as Anna went through her purse (she simply refused to allow me to pay her back as soon as I could).

"Oh yes, but thank you for the pies. They were lovely." I told her with a smile, determinedly not looking at Amy, who was watching me in anguish.

"My pleasure, love. They are called the best pies in London for a reason!"

Mrs Lovett chuckled, and I anxiously joined in. I hadn't realised the time, and I was hoping to get back as soon as possible before Turpin realised I was gone.

"Well, goodbye Mrs Lovett. It was nice to meet you."

"Lovely to meet you too, deary."

As Anna and I turned to leave, Amy cried out suddenly.

"No! You can't go!"

I paused, turning to face her. She was staring at me with a desperate expression, her large blue eyes filling up with tears.

"Why ever not?" I questioned. I hated to admit it, for I believed myself to be a pleasant person, but she was annoying me ever so much.

"Please, you just can't!"

Amy stepped forwards, as if to embrace me, but I took a quick step back.

"Come on, love, you're a bit tired." Mrs Lovett said quickly, shooting an apologetic smile at me as she wrapped an arm around Amy's shoulders. The young girl shook it off quickly.

"No! She can't go!" She insisted, a few tears spilling over and trickling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, but I –"

"Amy, come on, love."

"NO!" Amy screamed, thrashing against Mrs Lovett's restraining arms. Her scream caused the other girl, the dark haired one, to rush into the shop.

"What the hell, Amy?" She asked, staring at the young girl.

"You can't go! You can't!"

"Why not?" I demanded. "Why can I not leave this shop? Why have you been staring at me ever since I have entered? Why are you so annoying?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE MY MUM!"


	21. Chapter 21

Thank you:

M. Cullen Hightopp - I've updated! And thank you for the review on Broken; you're the first one to review it! :)

xBadxRomancesx - Yes, it is! Thank you for reviewing btw :)

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty One**_

She stared at me.

I stared back.

We just…stared at each other.

Mrs Lovett's arms went limp from around me. Nellie's eyes darted back and forth from Mum to me.

No one spoke.

I hated myself for saying it, but it was the truth. She needed to know.

Had she really lost her memory? Was that why she was staring at me as if I was lying?

I truly hoped so.

"No…" She finally choked out, shaking her head. "No, you're lying."

More tears ran down my cheeks as I also shook my head.

"No, I'm not lying." I said weakly.

"You are a cruel, sick girl," She spat, pointing a finger at me. "Do you think it's funny that I've lost three children? _Three, _I tell you."

"I'm not laughing at you. You're our Mum." I whispered, gesturing towards Nellie. Mum's eyes darted to her.

"Oh, so you're in on it as well?"

She glared at us all, her expression hard with hatred.

"You are all sick and cruel," She told us, venom dripping off her every word. "I hope your customers are plenty, Mrs Lovett, for I shall never be one again as long as _she is here._"

Tears were streaming down my face as Mum pointed her finger at me, jabbing her finger in my direction. My chest hurt, as if it was me she was poking.

I watched as she gave me one last glare, spun around and flung the door open. The other woman, Anna, gave us an apologetic smile before scuttling out and running after her.

I could feel Mrs Lovett and Nellie staring at me as I stood there silently, watching.

Waiting.

She didn't come back.

I didn't realise I was shaking until Nellie put an arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer.

"It's ok, Amz." She whispered. I didn't need to look up to see the tears running down her cheeks.

"No…"

"Come on." She said, gently trying to move me from my spot I was frozen at. I didn't move.

I was vaguely aware that the side door opened, the wood flying open to slam against the wall. Normally, I would've flinched, but now, I simply couldn't register it.

"I heard shouting." Sweeney announced suspiciously. I didn't react as his harsh words stabbed at the silent air.

"Nothing, Mr T." Mrs Lovett murmured.

I could feel cold eyes glaring at me, studying my face, tears silently streaking down my cheeks. Crying prettily was a gift given to very few and, sadly, I was not one of those few.

I reluctantly turned my head, my bloodshot eyes meeting his. I stared at him with a blank expression, a few stray tears continuing to run down my cheeks.

"You missed it," I said in a low voice that sounded nothing like my own. "We were officially disowned."

"Amy," Mrs Lovett said, placing her hand on my arm in a comforting manner. "Come on, love, you're upset. Why don't you have a nice rest?"

I nodded once, remaining silent. Was there much point in speaking when I had nothing more to say?

I didn't bother changing as I lay on the sofa, staring in front of with unseeing eyes.

Mum…

I could hear Nellie and Ben talking about what happened. From what I gathered, neither of them was pleased with me.

A tear ran down my cheek as I rolled over and closed my eyes.

I woke up suddenly with a start, my heart racing.

Running a hand through my hair, the ribbon loosening and curling around my fingers as I did so, I stared outside in hope to estimate a time.

It was dark outside. I knew it was late.

I glanced around me, surprised to see it empty. Where were Ben and Nellie?

My heart immediately missed a beat. What if something had happened to them? What if they were gone? I'd be left here by myself!

Jumping up, I ran into the shop.

"Amy?"

I skidded to a stop, staring at Mrs Lovett, Ben and Nellie. We stared at each other for a minute.

Letting out a gasp, I hurtled myself forwards and into Ben's arms, burying my face into his chest.

Gently shushing me and reassuring me everything was ok, Ben wrapped his arms around me and carefully rocked me back and forth, just like Mum used to do when I was little.

"So…what are we going to do?" Nellie asked, breaking the silence. I could tell they were discussing something before I had hurtled myself in so abruptly.

"Judge Turpin obviously has her confused," Mrs Lovett muttered in a bitter tone. I looked up at her in meek surprise. I always thought she was a kind woman. "We need to convince her otherwise."

"But you saw what happened…" I whispered.

Mrs Lovett smiled down at me kindly, her eyes gentle. "I know, love, but that wasn't the best approach."

I nodded silently, turning to bury my face into Ben's chest once more. Somehow, just somehow, if I closed my eyes for long enough, I could pretend we were at home. Dad wouldn't be dead and Mum wouldn't be missing.

Everything would be normal.

"Who is Judge Turpin?" Ben asked, shifting his position slightly. Worried he was uncomfortable, I began to climb off his lap, but he tightened his grip on me and told me to stay.

Mrs Lovett sighed sadly.

"Turpin is an evil man. He has done some horrible things in his time."

"He's a monster." I muttered angrily, remembering the stories. Mrs Lovett looked at me in surprise.

"What do you mean, deary?" She questioned, her dark eyes studying me intently.

"Mum told me the story."

Mrs Lovett nodded. "So you know about…"

I nodded. I couldn't help but feel secretly thrilled by the fact that _I _was the one who knew everything, instead of Ben and Nellie.

"So what can we do?" Ben asked firmly.

"There's nothing we can do yet, love."

My grip on Ben's shirt tightened slightly as Mrs Lovett spoke. Nothing we could do…

I yawned loudly, catching everyone's attention. Ben smiled down at me kindly.

"Come on, Amz, you need some sleep."

I shook my head stubbornly, sticking my bottom lip out like a little child.

"I'm not sleepy."

"But you're tired."

I shrugged. Ben chuckled softly, but didn't make me go back to sleep.

"Can't we just go and kidnap Mum?" Nellie suggested out of nowhere. The comment made me giggle in a sleepy manner.

"No, Nellie, we can't," Ben said, shaking his head at her. "Imagine what that would do to her."

"But if this Turpin dude is a monster, surely we're doing her and ginger a favour."

Again, I giggled sleepily. When I was tired, I was ready to laugh at anything and everything.

"And, anyway, what the hell would it do to her?"

"You saw how Mum reacted earlier…" Ben said slowly, choosing his words with care. "We don't want something like that to happen again."

"Just kick me out. That might work." I murmured.

"Oh, love, it was just a surprise," Mrs Lovett said quickly. "Different people react differently to surprises."

"Yeah, Mum's never reacted well to them." I said with a tired grin.

Ben and Nellie also grinned, and we shared a quiet moment remembering all the times we surprised Mum…

There was her and Dad's anniversary…

Her birthday…

Christmas…

Mother's Day…

Valentines Day we arranged a surprise for her and Dad…

All sorts of things.

But she never reacted well.

Not once.


	22. Chapter 22

Thank you:

M. Cullen Hightopp - Thank you! I wasn't expecting that kind of reaction :)

freakyfriday13 - Yay, you've got a new word! Thank you :)

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty Two**_

"Johanna, please slow down!" Anna pleaded as she ran after me, stumbling over her own feet. I ignored her.

Who did that girl think she was? Why did she think it would be necessary to stand there and openly taunt me? And they were all in on it.

I stopped, and Anna ran into my back by accident.

"Oh Johanna, I am sorry!" She said quickly.

I turned to face her with a cold stare, and she immediately stopped her apologies.

"Did you know?"

"Did I know what, Johanna?"

"Did you know about that girl and her evil little scheme?" I hissed angrily. Anna took an automatic step back as she frantically shook her head.

"N-n-no…of c-course I d-d-didn't, Johanna…" She stuttered anxiously, staring at me with wide eyes. I sighed.

"I'm sorry…" I murmured, turning away and beginning to walk again. I could hear Anna quickly run after me, her hand taking mine.

"Don't worry, Johanna, I know it came as a shock to you. The girl was probably a bit deluded." She said in a comforting manner.

"Do you think so?"

"Yes."

I paused to smile at Anna. She smiled back.

As we stood smiling at each other in a comfortable silence, I realised something.

Anna was the only friend I had.

Suddenly, it began to rain.

"Oh no!" I wailed. Anna also groaned. Grabbing my hand, she began running, yelling at me to follow.

The rain began to get heavier, and we were soon soaked through by the time we got to Turpin's mansion. Giggling, we ducked into the back door and paused to glance at each other.

The fact we were both dripping with water only made us giggle harder.

"Come on, you need to get changed." Anna whispered. Taking my hand again, we began ducking and dodging around the corridors.

"Quick, get in there!"

Anna shoved me into the bathroom and followed me, shutting the door behind her. I looked at her quizzically.

"You need to wash." She explained. Grinning in understanding, I nodded.

As the bath water was running, Anna left me for a moment to get me a dress. I carefully undid my wet hair from its braid, smiling as it fell in natural waves.

A soft knock at the door broke me out of my daydream.

"Come in."

The door opened to show Anna. She smiled meekly as she walked in, holding a carefully folded dress in her arms.

"Mildred's getting a bit suspicious." She announced as she helped me bathe.

"Really? Why on earth is she doing that?" I asked.

"She's very sharp."

I froze. "She wouldn't tell…him, would she?"

Anna shook her head. "No. Believe me, if you knew the things that were said amongst us, you would be surprised."

"What things are said amongst you?"

"Never mind."

"Anna,"

Anna sighed. "We don't like him much."

I also sighed. "Unfortunately, I must agree with you on that aspect."

After bathing, I changed into a clean dress and dried my hair. Explaining she had some more work to do, Anna excused herself and left me in my room.

Seating myself on the window seat once more, I turned to stare out at the rain. It was such a beautiful thing…

And yet so sad.

Now alone, I could contemplate on what had happened.

My three children were dead and, yet, this child was insisting she was one of them, and that the dark haired girl was another. But there were only two of them, not three.

Had Turpin lied?

No, I thought not. He might be a cruel man, but he would have to soulless to lie about the death of my children.

A tear trickled down my cheek. I was so confused.

I quickly wiped the tear away and called a soft "Come in," as a knock at the door interrupted my melancholy memories.

"Johanna,"

I froze.

Turpin.

Composing myself, I turned to face. Did he know I had snuck out? I hoped not, otherwise I was surely going to be in trouble.

"Hello, sir." I murmured meekly.

"How are you?"

"Fine."

He studied me with careful eyes, noting everything about my appearance, before his dark eyes met mine.

"You look troubled."

"I have had…a troubling day, sir." I said carefully.

"How so?"

I paused to consider how I was going to answer. I needed to talk to someone about the girl, but I could not tell him how I had snuck out. Not only would I get into trouble, but so would Anna, something I was not prepared to allow happen.

"I saw someone out the window today." I lied.

"Oh? And this troubled you why exactly?" Turpin asked with a dangerous edge to his voice.

"I seemed to recognize her, and it has been troubling me all day."

Turpin raised an eyebrow inquiringly.

"She was a teenage girl, very young," I began. "I looked at her and, for some odd reason, I thought I knew her. I think it was because she was how I imagined one of my children to look."

The lie came out smoothly, but even so, tears sprung to my eyes as I said it. I wiped them away quickly.

Suddenly, Turpin was in front of me, reaching out with one hand. I froze, unable to react.

To my surprise, he simply put his hand on my forehead, as if checking something…

"Oh Johanna, you are suffering a terrible fever." He said, frowning.

"I am?"

"Yes, which is why the child has caused you so much grieve." He explained. I frowned.

"What must I do, sir?"

"I shall send a maid up to help you change. You must rest and if the fever is not gone by tomorrow, I shall call a doctor."

"But..."

"No protests, Johanna."

I scowled, watching as Turpin left the room. Not long afterwards, Anna ran into the room.

"Oh Johanna, what happened?" She asked in a worried manner, rushing forwards.

"Nothing, don't worry," I said quickly. "I told him I saw the girl out the window. He knows nothing of...you know."

Anna nodded and then hugged me, her embrace tight.

"I'm so glad you're not in trouble." She whispered. I hugged her back.

"So am I." I whispered back.

We simply stood for a moment, hugging each other like we couldn't bear to let go.

"You need to get changed." Anna suddenly announced, pulling away.

I silently changed out of my dress and into my lovely soft nightgown. Compared to the tight dresses I wore during the day, it was like a sanctuary of comfortableness.

Anna watched silently as I reluctantly climbed into my bed and leant back against the soft pillows. Sighing, I looked up at her.

"I feel like a little girl."

Laughing, Anna sat next to me and hugged me again.

"I'm so glad you're back, Johanna." She told me.

"So am I, Anna."

As I sat in my bed, hugging my only friend, I couldn't help but feel one thing.

I wished I was anywhere but here.


	23. Chapter 23

Thank you to:

obsessivelyfanaticgw09, hayleytylers, xBadxRomancesx, freakyfriday13 and M. Cullen Hightopp. You guys are awesome :)

Sorry it's taken a while, but everything has been a bit hetic, especially today - auditions for the school musical!

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty Three**_

I fell asleep.

Was it surprising? No, I didn't think so. I was...well, tired. There was no word for it.

I woke up slowly, my head sore.

Groaning, I propped myself up on my elbow and clutched at my head, wishing it would stop pounding.

Pausing for a moment, I glanced around me. Again, I was the only one in the room.

Shutting my eyes, I lay down and listened to the voices of my siblings and Mrs Lovett that drifted in from the shop.

"...can't do that, Nellie."

"Well, what can we do? We've suggested practically everything under the sun!" Nellie said, obviously irritated.

"We could just wait until she remembers more." Ben suggested.

"No! That will take ages!"

"Nellie, calm down! You're going to wake Amy."

"Too late."

Ben, Nellie and Mrs Lovett jumped as they saw me lurking in the doorway. I gave them a weak smile.

"Morning."

Ben was the first to compose himself.

"Hey, Amz," He said, smiling at me. "How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts."

"Yeah, you were up late."

I nodded, and that was the end of the conversation.

After a while, Ben announced he was off to work (he had found a small job helping out at the market) and left Mrs Lovett, Nellie and I to an uncomfortable silence.

"Well…I'm going to pop along to Mr T for a tick. Can you girls make a start on the pies?" She asked.

"Sure." Nellie said, and I nodded silently. Though I didn't want to, we were staying in her shop. I had to earn my keep somehow.

Nellie and I worked, the uncomfortable silence still lingering over us. It was odd; we could talk for hours on end before and, yet, now we had nothing to say to each other.

The silence was then broken in the worst way ever.

"Shit!" Nellie cursed, holding her hand out.

I turned around, seeing it before Nellie could tell me not to.

Blood.

I swallowed, beginning to feel a little dizzy as I saw it slowly trickle out of the tiny cut in Nellie's finger, running down like a scarlet fountain.

Everything began spinning…

"Amz, breathe," Nellie told me. I nodded, trying to concentrate on breathing while shutting my eyes. "Go get Mrs Lovett. She'll know what to do."

I nodded again. Keeping my eyes away from Nellie, I walked out the shop and outside.

The cool air helped me steady myself. Trying not to imagine how the blood flowed out of the cut, I began walking up the steps and towards the barber's door.

Reaching out with a shaking hand, I knocked.

"Come in,"

My eyes immediately met Sweeney's, but I swiftly moved them so I was looking at Mrs Lovett.

"N-Nellie's cut her finger," I told her, my voice wavering slightly. "On a k-knife."

Mrs Lovett glanced at Sweeney, who had turned to stare out the window, before nodding.

"Alright, love; I'll go check on her. Are you alright?" She asked. I nodded silently.

Following Mrs Lovett outside, I sat down on the top step and buried my face in my hands, tired. I tried to focus on breathing steadily.

The stairs creaking made me look up.

"You don't like blood." Sweeney stated. I couldn't help but notice his lips twitch slightly. I shook my head.

"No."

I looked down again, keeping my eyes on my feet.

"Why?"

I looked back up in surprise. Was Sweeney taking an interest in me?

"It's a long story." I muttered.

To my utter surprise and shock, Sweeney sat next to me, his dark eyes boring into mine. He didn't say anything, but I felt compelled to tell him.

"It was Halloween…" I began anxiously. "I was eleven, and I went to a friend's sleepover. There were about five or six of us and…we watched a movie."

I turned towards Sweeney.

"It's like a modern play you can watch at home." I explained. Sweeney glared at me, but didn't comment.

"Anyway, we ended up watching _Saw, _and no one told me how much blood was in it."

I could just feel the little colour I had regained draining out again as I remembered.

Swallowing, I grinned sheepishly.

"I've hated the sight of blood ever since." I concluded.

"Amy!"

I jumped as I saw Mrs Lovett walk out of the side door. As if he could hear her coming, Sweeney stood up so suddenly, it looked as if he wasn't sitting down in the first place.

Giving Sweeney a quick smile, I ran down the wooden steps.

"Is she alright?" I asked.

"Yes, she's fine, love. It was just a little cut."

I frowned. "Shouldn't she go to the doctors or something? She may need a tetanus jab. No offence or anything, but you never know what is on those knives."

Mrs Lovett also frowned as she stared at me.

"I'm sorry; deary, but you've lost me. A _what_?"

I grinned sheepishly. "You know what? Never mind."

Mrs Lovett shot me an odd look before walking back inside. I blushed and turned around to grin at Sweeney, hoping he would also our short conversation funny.

But he was gone.


	24. Chapter 24

Thank you:

M. Cullen Hightopp - I know, I couldn't think of any other way to describe a movie! XD

xBadxRomancesx - Thank you, but the amazing thing about our musicals is that if you audition, you're automatically in it! That way everyone gets a part! :)

freakyfriday13 - I haven't actually seen Saw, but I don't want to either :/

and obsessivelyfanaticgw09 - I know how you feel! And we're doing Little Shop Of Horrors!

The line Joey sings is from Bon Jovi's 'It's my life' :) Hope you enjoy chapter twenty four!

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty Four**_

"Anna?"

"Mmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

Anna looked up from her book, an amused gleam in her eyes.

"You just have." She pointed out with a grin. I grinned back.

"Very funny."

Anna laughed. "What do you want to know?"

I paused, playing with the corner of the blanket I lay underneath. I was spending the day in bed and, to keep my company, Anna sat with me.

Not in my bed though, obviously.

"How did you…end up…here?"

Anna frowned, but not at me.

"Well…it's a rather long story."

"Anna, I have been sentenced to at least a _week _of lying in my bed. I shall need some entertainment." I told her. She laughed.

"Do you really want to know?"

"If you don't want to tell me –"

"No, it would be nice. None of the other maids are interested."

"Really? Well, I am so, _go_!"

Anna laughed.

"Very well…" Anna blushed as she began. "I was born and lived in Ireland with my twin brother, Alec. Our father wasn't a very good one, and spent most of his money on alcohol. Alec and I survived mainly on our own.

"Shortly after our seventh birthday, our father died. We were separated and I was sent into a factory in London to work. Like most other girls, I was told to clean. One day, Judge Turpin came in to inspect it and found me. He took me in and I was the new maid of the household."

Anna finished her story on a bitter note. I frowned and reached out to take her hand.

"That's awful." I said sadly. Anna sighed.

"What is even worse is that I have not seen my brother since I was eight. I do not know whether he is dead or alive."

"At least you have some recollection of your family."

Anna looked up at me, tears filling her eyes. "Oh Johanna, I am so sorry!"

I grinned sheepishly, only just realising the tears that had sprung to my eyes. Leaning forwards, we hugged each other.

"We're a messed up pair." I whispered.

"Yes, that we are." Anna agreed.

"We've got you with a missing brother and I with children popping up everywhere," I joked. "What a life!"

"How do you do that?"

"How do I do…what?"

"Just laugh and joke about everything, even when it is serious and bothering you." Anna said gently. I shrugged.

"There is nothing else I can do, really."

"That's really sad."

"It's my life."

This sentence made me grin as a familiar tune crept into my mind.

"_It's my life…it's now or never…I ain't gonna live forever…" _

"What?"

I shook my head. "Oh, nothing."

A knock at the door made us both jump. Her eyes wide, Anna almost leapt up from the bed and crossed the room to open the door.

"Oh, good morning, sir." She said, stumbling into a quick curtsey. I instantly knew it was Turpin.

Brilliant.

Turpin gave her a curt nod as he entered the room, not looking at me. Another man followed. He was just as old, but his hair was snow white, and his blue eyes were kind.

"Hello, you must be Johanna!" He greeted me cheerfully, a thick accent marring in with his speech. I couldn't quite place where he was from.

"Leave us." Turpin ordered Anna in a dry tone. She nodded, mumbling a quick "Yes sir," before turning to leave. I watched her go sadly.

"So how are you feeling today, Johanna?" The man asked. I quickly realised he was a doctor.

"I'm fine, thank you. How are you today?"

He chuckled. "Oh, I'm quite alright, but we're not here to talk about me, are we? No, we are here to talk about you."

I couldn't help but giggle at this.

"If you insist."

"I do, lass. It is my job! You don't feel too hot, too cold?"

I shook my head. "I'm a little warm, but only because I've under so many blankets."

The doctor smiled. As he was about to speak, Turpin interrupted.

"Tell him what you told me, Johanna," He ordered, his eyes boring into mine. "Tell him of what you saw."

I swallowed anxiously, caught under his stare. He was silently daring me to look away, to defy him. I knew he could not do anything if I did, for the doctor was there, but I feared what would happen later.

So I gave in.

"I have suffered three losses of children…each of them died during labour…" I swallowed again. "But yesterday, I believed I saw one of them out the window. A young girl."

The doctor frowned. "You saw your daughter?"

"What Johanna saw was a child she believed one of hers would resemble. It has troubled her and she is now suffering from a fever to the brain." Turpin told him, his eyes never leaving mine. I glared at him, unable to do anything else.

"Ah," The doctor paused to think. "Well, all I can suggest is that you have a nice rest. You are probably troubled from this and the memory loss," He suddenly smiled. "And I also suggest you stay away from windows."

I smiled back helplessly. What else could I do?

Turpin also smiled, his eyes finally freeing me of their hateful gaze.

"Thank you, doctor. One of the maids will show you the way out should you need it."

"Thank you, sir. It was a pleasure to meet you, Johanna."

"Likewise."

"Just do what I said, and stay away from windows!"

The doctor was still chuckling as he left.

I sighed and looked up at Turpin, who was staring at me.

"May I help you?" I asked as rudely as I dared. Turpin raised an eyebrow.

"I don't like your tone of voice, child."

I simply stared at him in what I hoped was a defying manner. He apparently didn't like this, as he launched forwards and grabbed my arms.

"Let go!" I squealed as he yanked me off the bed.

I couldn't help but curse at my foolishness. Why must I always resort to begging?

"Now you listen to me, Johanna," He hissed through his teeth. "You have no idea how powerful I am. If I was to simply let out that you were seeing delusions…" Turpin paused to smirk. "Who knows what may happen."

I glared at him. "You wouldn't dare."

"You don't know what I am capable of, child."

I narrowed my eyes at him, my lips pressed together in a hard line. An idea sprung to my mind, making me smirk.

"Oh, so if they were to cart me off to an asylum, what would that do to your excellent reputation?" I questioned boldly. "The great Judge Turpin, taking in a runaway ward that has lost her memory and is now mad."

My smirk grew as his disappeared.

"Yeah, I didn't think you would. Why make threats when they're so…" I paused to search for the word. "Empty?"

Turpin let go of my arms. My smirk growing, I was about to turn away when his hand flew out.

I fell against the wall with a bang, a sickening crack coming from my skull. I hissed in pain, clutching it.

Turpin knelt down in front of me, his smirk back.

"Do not threaten me, Johanna," He muttered. "You will not win."

My heart missed a beat as his hand suddenly cupped my cheek, his thumb running down the line of my cheekbone.

"I would hate it if this beautiful face was ruined."

My eyes widened. Even I wasn't foolish enough to not realise when he was threatening me.

Turpin let out a low chuckle, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up on end.

"You are so naïve, Johanna."

His face suddenly changed from triumphant to kind as he leant forwards and placed a father like kiss on my forehead.

"I'll send up that maid you love so much," He said quietly. "She can help you…feel better."

Still smirking, Turpin stood up and left me alone in my room.

A single tear ran down my cheek.

I had to leave, and fast.


	25. Chapter 25

Thank you xBadxRomancesx - sadly, I'm only in the chorus :( But it should be fun anyway! - and freakyfriday13 for reviewing! Hope you like this chapter!

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty Five**_

"Ok…that's not weird…" I muttered to myself.

Because my life was just full of normalcy at the moment!

Snorting, I turned towards the side door, glancing inside. Nellie was sat down, her back to me, and Mrs Lovett was opposite her, doing something with her hands.

I watched them for a moment, thinking.

_"Oh, Amy!"_

_Tears trickled down my cheeks as I held out my hand, showing Mum the cut that went across my palm._

_"It hurts, Mummy." I sniffled._

_Mum tutted sympathetically as she picked me up and sat my on the counter. I watched as she went through the cupboards, eventually bringing out a bandage. _

_"Here we go!"_

_Seeing the bandage in her hands, I instantly began wailing again._

_"What's wrong, Amy?" Mum asked._

_"I'm gonna look stupid!" I cried. Mum laughed as she hugged me, careful not to touch my bleeding hand._

"Oh poppet, no you won't," She said, taking my face in her hands and looking straight at me. "I promise."

For once, Mum kept one of her promises.

Shaking my head, I walked forwards and opened the door.

"Oh, hey, Amz." Nellie greeted me with a grin. I grinned back weakly.

"Hi."

"It's ok, look."

Nellie held up her hand. A small bandage was wrapped around her finger, and I tried to avoid looking at the faint red stain.

"Great."

Nellie laughed. "It's ok, Amz, you can come sit down!"

I nodded with a forced smile, walking forwards and perching myself on a seat. Nellie rolled her eyes.

"You're such a baby sometimes, Amz." She muttered. I didn't bother argue.

Mrs Lovett murmured something about seeing Sweeney before she bustled out. I watched her silently before turning to Nellie.

"What do you miss the most?"

"That's what I love about you, Amz. You're always so spontaneous."

I made a face. "Seriously, Nellie, what do you miss about home?"

Nellie frowned, seemingly thinking about it. It took a couple of minutes, but she eventually answered.

"Maltesers."

I stared at her incredulously.

"What?"

"Eleanor Amy Hope, out of everything we had and we've left behind, all you miss is _Maltesers_?"

"Jeez, Amz, it was just a joke."

I rolled my eyes.

That night, we talked about it again.

"I miss...everything, really. I miss Mum and Dad. I miss my friends, the way we'd go up town every Friday after school and meet the boys in the park. I miss listening to music while trying on clothes for the next party. I miss having a hot shower in the evening after dinner. I miss Mum singing to me when I woke up at night," Nellie paused. "I miss everything."

I thought about this. To me, Nellie was just my big sister who was obsessed with hair, make up and boys.

I was wrong.

"What do you miss, Amy?"

I looked up at Nellie in surprise. She hardly ever called me Amy. It was always Amz. Ugh.

"I miss...everything as well," I said. "I miss coming home to Mum making dinner and singing along to the radio. I miss Dad's bad jokes he made. I miss Hannah and her sarcasm. I miss singing in music with Miss Edmunds on the guitar. I miss running through the park with George on the way home when it was raining. I miss everything."

I gazed out the window. It was raining now.

"Hey, Ben, what about you?" Nellie asked, propping herself up on one elbow to look at him.

"Everything. There is nothing I can say. I miss everything."

Sighing, I climbed off my sofa/bed and curled up next to Ben, wrapping my arms around his waist. After a moment, Nellie joined us.

Together, we fell asleep.

I woke up alone the next morning, still curled up on the floor. Where Ben and Nellie were, I didn't know.

Frowning, I scrambled up and got dressed (with great difficulty, might I add) before making my way into the shop.

A note was on one of the tables. Walking forwards, I picked it up and immediately recognized Nellie's carefully rounded writing.

_Hey, Amz! _

_Ben is working (as usual), so Mrs L and I are going to the market for…stuff. I don't know what, so don't ask me. Have fun with 'Mr T'! _

_See ya!_

_Nellie xxx_

Sighing, I screwed the note up.

Great.

Just…great.

A knock at the front door made me jump. Seeing a man, I quickly dropped the note and unlocked the door.

"Hello," I said uncertainly.

"Hello," The man replied with a kind smile. "You couldn't tell me if Mr Todd is at home, could you?"

"Oh, yes, I think he is. You can come through here if you like."

The man smiled as he stepped into the shop. Shutting the door, I led him through the side door and up the wooden steps.

"Here you go." I said, gesturing towards the door.

"Thank you."

I watched as the man knocked on the door and then entered.

I couldn't help but feel slightly curious. How was Sweeney going to shave the man?

I know Mrs Lovett had told me to stay away from the shop when Sweeney was working, but what harm could it do?

Crossing my fingers and praying I wouldn't get caught, I peeked around and through the glass.

Sweeney was stood some way away from the man, glaring down at him. I frowned. What was he doing?

He lifted up his razor into the air. Something bad was going to happen, I could feel it. But I kept watching.

A small smirk appeared on Sweeney's face before he brought his arm down in one swift action.

I swallowed.

Blood spurted out of the man's neck, spraying everywhere.

Still smirking, Sweeney stamped his foot on something. The chair tipped backwards as a trapdoor opened, and the man slid out of view.

Everything began spinning.

Blood…the man…Sweeney…razor…it all blurred into one thing.

Sweeney had killed him.

"Amy?"

I looked up in horror at Sweeney, my mouth open to speak. I couldn't get the words out; they were stuck in my throat.

"You…" I managed to choke out.

And then I fainted.


	26. Chapter 26

Sorry sorry SORRY I took so long! The internet went down for ages!

Anyways, thank you to xBadxRomancesx, freakyfriday13 and obsessivelyfanaticgw09 for reviewing!

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty Six**_

It was so simple, and yet so hard.

I had to leave. I wasn't going to go alone. I would have to take Anna with me. She was my only friend and knew London like the back of her hand.

My cheek still hurt from where he slapped me. Wincing slightly as I did so, I placed my hand on it.

And my _head._

I felt sick as I replayed the crack I heard when it bashed against the wall. I had heard a lot of sickening sounds, but that was the worst.

I didn't know how long I sat there, but a voice made me look up and realise how late it was.

"Johanna?"

I looked up miserably at Anna, who was standing in the doorway, staring at me.

"H-h-hello, Anna." I said weakly, silently cursing at my stutter.

"Johanna!"

Quickly shutting the door, Anna ran and knelt down in front of me, placing her hands on my cheeks and staring into my eyes.

"Oh Johanna, what did he do to you?" She demanded. She didn't sound angry though. Not Anna. Just…anxious. Upset.

"He h-h-hit m-me, Anna. He _h-h-hit _me."

Anna stared at me in horror as she gently brushed her hand against my cheek.

"How could he?" She whispered.

"Anna…"

"Yes, Johanna?"

"My head hurts…"

Anna gently moved my head so it was ducked, her fingers probing along the back of it. I hissed as she touched where I hit it.

"You're not bleeding, but you will have a nasty bump." Anna told me.

"Anna, we need to go."

Anna froze.

"Go where?"

"Just go. We need to leave. Now."

"Johanna, we can't. I –"

"Anna, please."

Anna stared at me, her brow furrowing.

"_Why, _Johanna?" She whispered.

"He hurts me, Anna. He hurts you. I do not trust him. We have to leave. Please."

I stared at Anna pleadingly.

"_Where_?"

"I don't know, but I would rather live on the streets than remain here a minute longer. This is torture, Anna. For me and you."

Anna was silent, seemingly thinking. I stared at her hopefully, unable to think of anything else to say.

"Fine."

I stared at Anna incredulously. "Really? You'll come with me?

Anna nodded. "Only because you are my friend. Stay here. I'll go get some less…obvious clothing for you."

I couldn't help but grin excitedly. This was it! I was leaving! We were leaving Turpin and all the bad memories behind!

Maybe we could find Anna's twin brother. She would love that if we were to travel all the way to Ireland and find him waiting.

I looked up as the door opened, and Anna walked in carrying a bundle of clothing. Throwing it on the bed, she picked up one dress and tossed it to me.

"Put this on," She ordered. I quickly obliged, remembering the soft material of the plain dress.

Once I was dressed, I began packing a bag with Anna, not bothering to do anything with my hair. There was no point. We weren't going anywhere special.

"Quick, let's go!" I whispered, turning towards the door. Anna grabbed my arm, restraining me.

"Wait."

Letting go of me, she walked forwards and edged the door open. I watched anxiously as she peered around.

"Hurry!" She hissed, waving me forwards with her hand. Grabbing the bag, I ran forwards and joined her at the door.

"Come on."

Taking my hand, Anna led me down the corridors. We remained in the shadows, taking only the ones that were near the back of the mansion, the ones we were sure no one would walk down in the dead of night.

A sudden bolt of lightning illuminated the sky outside, revealing our frozen figures lurking in the shadows. My heart raced as we remained frozen, but no one cried out or stopped us.

Had I not been so scared, I would've laughed out loud at how lucky we were. I would've also laughed at how I did not realise there was a storm outside.

But we were not finished. We still had to leave.

As we slid past yet another door, I could hear voices.

"Johanna!" Anna hissed as I paused, pressing my ear against the wood. I shushed her, pointing towards the door and gesturing her forwards.

"…showed her, my lord." The Beadle finished.

"Yes, it did," Turpin replied in a calm tone…almost bored. "Would you believe that she had the nerve to threaten me also?"

"Oh?"

"Oh yes. She tried to threaten me by saying I was going to ruin my reputation by sending her away."

"How silly, my lord. Nothing can ruin your reputation. You are one of the best known Judges here! Everyone looks up to you."

"Thank you, Beadle."

Deciding I had heard enough, I stepped away. Seeing this, Anna followed.

We weren't going to risk going through the front door; it was too dangerous. Instead, we went towards the back door that Anna took me through when we first left.

"Anna!"

We spun around fearfully, but I instantly relaxed as I saw Mildred. She stared at us, a stern look in her eyes.

"Oh Mildred, please, we need to leave!" Anna whispered desperately.

"Please, Mildred." I added.

Mildred glanced around her before letting out a resigned sigh. "After everything we've done for you…both of you…"

"And we shall never forget it, Mildred, I can promise you that!" I said eagerly, while Anna nodded.

"Fine. Go. But be quick about it!"

Letting out a relived gasp, I rushed forwards and hugged Mildred.

"Thank you!" I whispered. "Thank you so much!"

Mildred hugged me back briefly before pushing me off.

"Go, before I change my mind."

Smiling, I ran back to Anna and, taking her hand, ran out the back door.

We were free!

We didn't stop running, however. We kept running until our legs were aching and our feet were sore. We kept running until our hearts were racing and our breathing had turned to panting.

We just kept running.

"Oof!"

I stopped as Anna fell down onto the ground, my mouth falling open. What if she was hurt?

"Anna!"

Running back to her, I knelt by her side, not caring that I was getting soaking wet.

"Anna, are you alright?" I asked, panicking. Anna slowly pushed herself up, nodding silently.

"Y-yes, I think so."

Just as she sat up, a grand carriage rolled to a stop in front of us. I watched fearfully, hoping it was not Judge Turpin.

The door opened and, instead of Turpin stepping out, a young man leaned out towards us, an anxious expression on his face.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"My friend…she's hurt…" I said, glancing at Anna. "Please, you have to help us. We've been running all night."

The man frowned as he stepped out. I couldn't help but think he was rather…

Familiar.

"What has happened?" He inquired as he knelt down beside me, his hand resting lightly on Anna's shoulder.

"Nothing, sir, I simply fell."

"Anthony! Are they alright?" Another voice called. This one was kind and gentle, a woman's voice.

"Yes, love, they are," The man, Anthony, confirmed. He then turned to me with a curious look. "Excuse for being so bold, m'am, but may I inquire as to what your names are?"

"Oh yes, please excuse me," I said hurriedly. "This is Anna, and I am Johanna Barker."

Anthony's eyes narrowed. "I beg your pardon, but what did you say your name was?"

"My name is Johanna Barker." I repeated, frowning. Was he close to Turpin?

Anthony also frowned as he turned to look over his shoulder and called, "Love, you may want to come out here."

I watched as a petite figure, a woman I presumed, though the shadows hid her identity, stepped out the carriage and looked at us.

"What is wrong, Anthony?" She asked, continuing forwards. I noticed she was no more than fifteen years old.

And beautiful.

She was like an angel. Long blonde hair cascaded down her back, pushed off her shoulders to reveal a fair heart shaped face. Her eyes, large and bright, were an amazing shade of blue and her small mouth was set into a frown.

My gaze wandered from her face and downwards. The dress she wore, similar to ones I used to, was simple yet elegant, clinging to her every curve and flowing out again to the floor.

And I couldn't help but shake the feeling off that there was something…

Something familiar about her.

I stared at the girl in curiosity. Who was she?

"What is wrong, Anthony?" She asked again, her tone becoming anxious. Her eyes darted around, as if she too was running from someone.

"Something most odd is happening, love," Anthony replied. "This woman claims to be Johanna Barker."

"I do not claim, I know," I said stiffly. "Turpin told me himself."

"Turpin?" Anthony repeated. "Judge Turpin?"

I nodded once, not trusting myself to speak.

"How…odd." The girl said, her eyes on me.

"How so?" I questioned boldly. Next to me, Anna was clinging onto my arm.

"Because," The girl responded. "My name is Johanna Barker."


	27. Chapter 27

Sorry sorry sorry sorry SORRY.

My computer broke, so we've just updated it - Microsoft word is so FANCY! - and I had to recover EVERYTHING. And I mean everything. But now it's sorted!

Thank you to:

freakyfriday13 - I'm glad you didn't expect it! That's what I hoped! Thank you :)

obsessivelyfanaticgw09 - thank you :)

xBadxRomancesx - I couldn't resist bringing them in! I don't know why, but loads of people I know dislike Johanna, but I do...lol thank you!

I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait, and the song sung in this chapter is Fields of Gold by Eva Cassidy. I suggest you listen to it - it's a beautiful song :)

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty Seven**_

"Amy…"

"Amz…"

"Amy, love…"

The voices drifted around me, but I paid them no attention.

What had happened?

My eyes slowly flickered open, my brow furrowing as I felt a slight pain in my head.

"Amy!"

My eyes moved to meet Ben's. He was stood over me, but instantly fell to his knees as I looked up at him.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, gently stroking my hair out of my face.

"Sore…" I said shakily. "What happened?"

"You fainted."

"F-fainted?" I repeated, sitting up. "Where am I?"

"Downstairs, Amz," Ben explained. "Mr Todd carried you down."

Mr Todd.

The name brought on sudden panic. Shaking, I shook my head as I let out unintelligible squeaks, like I did when I was little.

"Amy?" Nellie asked.

"Amy, love, what's wrong?"

A pair of arms went around me, and I could feel myself being hugged by Mrs Lovett.

"Calm down, love," She said softly. "_Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around. Nothing's gonna harm you, darling, not while I'm around._"

The singing didn't help. It only reminded me of Mum.

"Here."

Nellie's arms suddenly replaced Mrs Lovett's.

"Come on, Amz, calm down." She whispered in my ear. I shook my head, still unable to speak.

So Nellie did something I was not expecting.

She sung to me.

"_You'll remember me when the west wind moves, among the fields of barley. You can tell the sun in his jealous sky when we walked in fields of gold._"

I removed my head from Nellie's shoulder to gaze her up at her. She smiled down at me as she continued singing.

"_So she took her love for to gaze awhile among the fields of barley. In his arms she fell as her hair came down among the fields of gold._"

Smiling weakly, I wrapped my arms around Nellie.

"You're the best sister I've ever had."

"I'm the only sister you've ever had, you nut."

That night, I remembered.

_He lifted up his razor into the air. Something bad was going to happen, I could feel it. But I kept watching._

_A small smirk appeared on Sweeney's face before he brought his arm down in one swift action._

_I swallowed._

_Blood spurted out of the man's neck, spraying everywhere._

_Still smirking, Sweeney stamped his foot on something. The chair tipped backwards as a trapdoor opened, and the man slid out of view._

I felt sick.

Thankfully, I wasn't, but the very thought of it…

Sweeney…_murdered _the man.

Why?

Was that Mrs Lovett told us all to stay away from the shop while he was working? Did she know?

Would Sweeney kill us?

I had to bite my hand to stop the terrified scream that rose to my throat.

"Are you going to be alright?"

"I'll be fine," I told Ben. "Just go to work."

Ben looked unsure, but nodded.

"Ok. Mrs Lovett and Nellie are probably going to stay in, so if you don't feel well –"

"I'll tell them," I finished for him. "Don't worry; it was just a one off yesterday."

"And you're sure you have no idea why you fainted?"

I swallowed. Tell the truth or lie?

"No," I lied. "I have no idea."

For most of the day, I had to stay sitting. Mrs Lovett and Nellie refused to let me help them, no matter how much I protested.

So I had to think.

I wanted nothing more than to get up and make myself busy, make myself forget the memory that plagued my mind. But because I was not allowed up, I couldn't.

My hands began shaking as I replayed the memory in my mind. Frowning, I clasped them together and rested them on my lap, staring out the window.

It was a nice day; Ben would be happy. He hated working on cold days.

"Amy, love, you couldn't take this up to Mr T, could ya?" Mrs Lovett asked suddenly, holding up a tray. I frowned at her.

"Why?"

"Oh, Mr T never eats down here, so I always take him up a tray, but I'm a bit busy at the moment."

Before I could stop myself, I nodded.

"Sure."

Willing my legs not to shake, I stood up and crossed the room to take the tray from Mrs Lovett.

"Thank you, deary."

I concentrated on walking as I left the shop, putting one foot in front of the other in a careful manner.

Before I knew it, I was outside the door.

I froze.

I couldn't go. Not now.

_Just do it, Amy._

Taking in a deep breath, I reached out with one hand and knocked.

"Come in."

I opened the door and stepped in, holding the tray with such force my knuckles were practically screaming in protest.

"Mrs Lovett wanted me to bring you this." I announced stiffly. Sweeney, who had been stood by the window with his back to me, turned around.

I almost stepped back at the hatred in his glare.

But then I was suddenly annoyed. Why should I let him treat me like that? He was the murderer, not me.

I tried not to shiver at the fact.

"Why are you here?" He demanded.

"To give you this," I explained, glaring at him. "I already told you that."

"Get out."

"No."

Both Sweeney and I were surprised by my sudden comeback. I didn't mean to say it, but I wasn't going to let him boss me around when I was so annoyed!

"What?"

"I'm not going until you tell me why you killed that man."

"You wouldn't understand."

"Make me understand, then!"

"NO."

I glared at Sweeney, my arms folded across my chest.

"Let me guess, I'm too young, right? Well, guess what, I'm _fourteen_. Not a kid anymore."

"You wouldn't understand," Sweeney repeated quietly. "No one understands."

"I don't want to understand, I want to know why you KILLED AN INNOCENT MAN."

Sweeney glared at me. "Why? Why do you want to know?"

"Because I know now. No one thought of it. I have to admit, it hasn't struck me until yesterday," I said bitterly. "_I know._"

"You know what?"

"It all adds up, really. They're found in here, Mum disappears, and we all end up here. Quite simple really. And _Ben_'s meant to the smart one." I muttered, putting the tray down.

How could I have not thought of it before?

It was all so simple…so clear…

"Don't you remember what Ben told you when we first arrived?" I asked. "Our Dad and Granddad were found in THIS shop with their THROATS SLIT."

"Stop shouting!" Sweeney ordered.

"NO, BECAUSE I KNOW WHO DID IT NOW!" I yelled. "IT WAS YOU. YOU KILLED THEM!"


	28. Chapter 28

Thank you to:

xBadxRomancesx - Heehee everything shall be revealed soon!

freakyfriday13 - Again, everything shall be revealed soon!

obsessivelyfanaticgw09 - Would I do that? Well...maybe...no! I promise Sweeney won't kill Amy, but he won't be happy!

and Undergargle - You have no idea how much that means to me. Jacqueline Wilson is my favourite author of all time, so thank you very much!

* * *

Chapter Twenty Eight

We stared at each other silently. The rain continued to soak us as we stood, but we didn't notice. At least, I didn't.

"How?" I finally asked.

Johanna frowned. "I'm sorry, but I can assure you that my birth name is and has always been Johanna Barker."

"Why would he lie to me?" I asked, and then my eyes widened in realization.

Turpin lied to me.

He lied to me about everything.

"He lied..."

"Johanna," Anna said, placing a hand on my arm. I shook it off immediately.

"HE LIED TO ME!"

"Johanna..."

Anna wrapped an arm around my shoulder, hugging me close. "Johanna, he's lied to many people. He's hurt many people. He is an evil man. Do not let him get to you."

Suddenly, Johanna Barker knelt down in front of me and took my hands in her own.

"Why don't you come with Anthony and me? We are going home. You may come and dry off, and perhaps we can make sense of this mess." She suggested. I smiled.

"Yes, please."

Anthony and Johanna's house was just the right size for them. Not too big and not too small. It was perfect.

"Here, this should help."

I smiled gratefully as Johanna handed me a warm drink. Shaking from the cold, I held it in my hands before taking a sip.

"I am so confused." I whispered shamefully. Anna took my hand and squeezed it.

"We all are, Johanna."

"What did Turpin tell you?" Anthony asked, and though his words were harsh, his tone was kind and gentle. I smiled, instantly liking him.

"He told me...he told me that he had taken care of me as a child...that my father was a bad man...sent away to Australia..." I murmured, my brow furrowing as I tried to remember.

"What else?" Johanna urged. "What else did he tell you?"

"My mother took arsenic...I ran away when I was fifteen and married a sailor..." A tear trickled down my cheek. "He told me my children were dead."

Johanna frowned, but not at me. She looked up at Anthony and frowned in an unhappy way.

"He is so cruel." She said, shaking her head.

"What?" I asked.

"Johanna, I am afraid he must've lied to you." Anna said gently.

"But...why?"

Johanna frowned. "I do not know, but what most of what you described is my past," Johanna suddenly smiled at Anthony. "Except I am not yet married."

I noticed a small ring on her finger, a wide smile spreading across my face.

"You're getting married?" I asked. Johanna nodded shyly. "How wonderful! Congratulations!"

"Thank you."

I smiled again, this time it being a little forced. Seeing this, Anna took my hand and squeezed it. She truly was a best friend.

"So what are we going to do?" She asked, looking from Anthony to Johanna.

Sighing, Johanna turned to face me.

"I fear you are not who you believe to be."

"I know. We have established that Turpin lied to me."

"No, that is not what I mean. I fear that perhaps you are not from here...that you have been tricked in more ways than one."

I sighed. "I apologise for being so rude, but I do not believe I can comprehend what is being said here."

"Johanna is extremely tired," Anna supplied. I gave her a quick, grateful smile. "She has suffered many perils, most of them brought on her by the Judge. Please may we remain here for just one night, and then we shall be on our way?"

"Please do," Anthony said. "You are both very welcome."

"I'm afraid you shall have to share a room, and there is only one bed," Johanna told us apologetically. "We do have spare bedding though."

Before Ana could speak, I immediately said, "Anna may have the bed."

"But - "

"I want you to have the bed, Anna." I insisted firmly.

Anna frowned, but thankfully didn't protest. I was just too tired.

"Very well. I'll show you where it is."

Anna and I followed Johanna, I carrying the bag. We were taken to a nice room, light and warm.

"I hope this is sutiable for you." Johanna said kindly.

"It's perfect." I told her, smiling. Anything that wasn't Turpin's house was brilliant, even if it was a dirty alleyway in the middle of nowhere.

Johanna smiled. "Anthony will bring your bedding in a moment, and in the morning maybe we can make sense of this mess."

I smiled weakly. "I hope so."

After Anthony brought in my bedding, Anna and I changed. I couldn't help but notice the delighted expression on Anna's face as she curled up on the bed, bringing the quilt right up to her shoulders. She looked like a little girl.

"It's so lovely and warm!" She murmured.

I smiled as I hesitantly sat down on my makeshift bed. Lying down, I rested my head on the pillow.

"Johanna,"

"Yes?"

"Are you...are you well?"

"What do you mean, Anna?"

"How do you feel? If I were you, I would feel terribly confused and - "

"I'm fine."

"Johanna,"

"Please, Anna, I just wish to sleep."

My words came out harsher than I wanted them to. Instantly feeling guilty, I softend my tone.

"I'm sorry, Anna, but I simply am too tired."

Anna smiled. "That's fine, I understand."

Smiling back, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

"_No! You can't go!"_

_I paused, turning to face her. She was staring at me with a desperate expression, her large blue eyes filling up with tears._

_"Why ever not?" I questioned. I hated to admit it, for I believed myself to be a pleasant person, but she was annoying me ever so much._

_"Please, you just can't!"_

_Amy stepped forwards, as if to embrace me, but I took a quick step back._

_"Come on, love, you're a bit tired." Mrs Lovett said quickly, shooting an apologetic smile at me as she wrapped an arm around Amy's shoulders. The young girl shook it off quickly._

_"No! She can't go!" She insisted, a few tears spilling over and trickling down her cheeks._

_"I'm sorry, but I –"_

_"Amy, come on, love."_

_"NO!" Amy screamed, thrashing against Mrs Lovett's restraining arms. Her scream caused the other girl, the dark haired one, to rush into the shop._

_"What the hell, Amy?" She asked, staring at the young girl._

_"You can't go! You can't!"_

_"Why not?" I demanded. "Why can I not leave this shop? Why have you been staring at me ever since I have entered? Why are you so annoying?"_

_"BECAUSE YOU'RE MY MUM!"_

My eyes snapped open, my head pounding, my heart racing and my stomach twisting.

"Anna! Anna, get up!"

Anna's eyes slowly opened. Sitting up, she stared at me sleepily.

"What's wrong?"

"We need to go to Fleet Street, now!"


	29. Chapter 29

Thank you Undergargle and xBadxRomancesx for reviewing! And if you like my writing, Christmas and Sweeney Todd, I've started a new little story and I'd really appreciate it if you read it and told me what you think :D Thank you!

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty Nine**_

Sweeney and I stared at each other silently. I panted slightly, as if I had been running for a long time. My hands, balled up into tight fists, slowly spread out, the pain in my knuckles becoming more evident as I did so.

"Is that what you think?" Sweeney asked in a low voice. "Is that you what you believe?"

I nodded once, unable to trust myself should I begin to speak again. Accusations and insults rose to my throat, but I swallowed them down again.

"You're wrong."

"I don't believe you."

Sweeney regarded me with another look, glaring down at me as if I were a piece of dirt on his shoe. I mirrored his expression.

"How could I?" He demanded. "How could I travel to the future and kill them?"

"How could my brother, sister and I travel to the past and find you?" I countered. "Things happen."

Sweeney snorted. "If that's what you want to believe – "

"Don't treat me like a child!" I cried.

"How can I treat you otherwise when you insist on acting in such a way?"

"Who did it then?" I asked wearily. I was tired. There was no other word to describe how I felt. Just...tired. "Who killed my dad and my granddad? Who hates us enough to do it?"

"I don't know, but it wasn't me."

Sweeney turned away from me with one last glare, and I knew I was dismissed from his shop. I glared at his back before also turning and leaving.

"Hey Amz, what took you so long?" Nellie asked with a grin as I walked back into the shop. I ignored her.

"Amy?"

"What?" I demanded, spinning around to face her. She stared at me, frowning.

"Jeez Amz, what's up with you?"

"Nothing."

Nellie walked forwards. "Has he said something?"

"Has who said something?" I asked in exasperation.

"Santa Claus. Who do you _think_?" Nellie rolled her eyes. "Amy, you're the brains of the family."

"What does that make you and Ben then?"

"I'm quite clearly the beauty and Ben..." Nellie's voice trailed off. "Ben is one of a kind."

I couldn't help but laugh at that remark. Nellie grinned, but then her face turned serious again.

"So what happened?"

"Nothing."

"Amy Grace Hope, I have grown up with you. You are my little sister. I know when you are lying to me and you are definitely lying to me. What is the matter?"

"_Nothing,_" I insisted, rolling my eyes and pulling myself out of Nellie's grip. "C'mon, we need to get on with helping Mrs Lovett." I paused, realizing she wasn't in the shop. "Where is Mrs Lovett?"

"Down there," Nellie said, pointing towards the doors to the bake house. "I was behind her when she opened them. It really stinks down there."

"What does it smell like?" I asked, not knowing if I wanted to know the answer.

"Ok, this'll sound weird, but kinda like...like there's dead bodies down there."

I felt sick.

"Are you ok, Amz? You look like you're about to faint."

I nodded. "I just need to sit down."

Nellie took my hand and led me to the booth, sitting me down and then getting me a glass of water. Handing it to me, she sat opposite me and stared at me with a scrutinizing gaze.

"What?"

"What's up? Ever since...well, you fainted, you've acted really weird, like you know something you shouldn't. You're always so pale and jumpy."

Was I? I hadn't realized I was.

"Er..."

Luckily, the shop door opening cut me off.

"Afternoon girls!" Ben said cheerfully, strolling in.

"Why are you so happy?" Nellie demanded gruffly.

"I, my darling sister, just got paid."

Nellie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, everyone gets paid once in a while."

Ben grinned as he pulled the bag of money out of his pocket. It was small, but bulging. Nellie's mouth fell open, as did mine.

"Wow..."

"What did you do, Ben?" I asked.

"Well, I was talking to Mr Neal about how I have to look after you to and he felt sorry for me, having to provide for my family as well as pay my way towards our lodgings. Amazing, huh?"

I grinned back at Ben. "Yeah, amazing."

"Oh, hello Ben! I didn't hear you come in." Mrs Lovett said as she walked into the shop, making me jump.

Maybe Nellie was right...

"Afternoon, Mrs Lovett." Ben greeted her with a wide grin, tucking the bag of money into his pocket.

The afternoon passed fairly quickly. While Nellie and I helped Mrs Lovett, Ben kept us all in fits of laughter with his tales about life on the market stall.

The side flinging open made us stop.

"Hello, Mr T," Mrs Lovett beamed at Sweeney. I instantly stiffened, glaring at him. "We haven't disturbed you, have we?"

Sweeney shook his head once, and then turned his dark eyes on me. "Can I have a word with you, Amy?"

I could feel everyone's eyes on me, but kept mine on Sweeney.

"Ok." I said simply, putting down the rolling pin and following him outside and into the yard.

I opened my mouth to speak, but Sweeney interrupted me before I could start.

"I don't know why you have come to your conclusion, but I warn you girl, you breathe one word of you saw to anyone and I will not be so kind." He hissed. I blinked.

"Are you threatening me?" I asked.

"Amy,"

I spun around as the side door opened again, revealing Mrs Lovett. She smiled at me.

"Amy, love, I'm so sorry, but you couldn't pop to the shop, could you? I fancy some toffees."

I frowned, but nodded. Anything to get away from Sweeney.

"Sure thing, Mrs Lovett."

Mrs Lovett smiled as I reached forwards and plucked the coin out of her outstretched hand.

"Thank you, deary," She then looked up at Sweeney. "Fancy coming in for a bit, Mr T?"

Sweeney glared at her as he shook his head once and then left, storming up the stairs.

"Come on, love, don't forget your coat."

I smiled in thanks as Mrs Lovett handed said coat to me. Saying a quick goodbye and promising not to be long, I left the shop and began walking.

As I got halfway to the shop, it began raining. It was a storm, the rain falling down heavily. Groaning, I ducked and ran through the streets, my boots splashing in every puddle.

From a distance, I could hear voices, calling out to each other.

"Wait!"

"Come on, Anna! Hurry!"

I ignored the voices, continuing to run myself. As I turned another corner, I had the horrible feeling that I was lost.

"Aw, crap," I muttered. "Hello?"

"Hello, Amy." A smooth voice drawled. Before I could spin around, something hit me over the back of the head.

Groaning, I collapsed to the ground, another stab of pain searing through my head as it hit the cobblestones.

"Help..." I whispered before everything went black.


	30. Chapter 30

Thank you xXEmoVampirateXx for reviewing :D

* * *

_**Chapter Thirty**_

"What?"

"Fleet Street! We need to go!"

"Now?" Anna asked sleepily.

"Of course!" I cried, scrambling up and grabbing my dress. "Hurry!"

"Johanna, please, we can't just run out and barge into the shop on Fleet Street! Remember what happened last time?"

I hesitated, but then continued in my hurried actions.

"They shall forgive me! They have to!"

"Johanna, please, calm down!"

Anna grabbed my arms, stopping me. I stared at her incredulously. Did she not realise what this meant? How much it meant to me?

"Why must we go?" She asked calmly.

"Anna, I need to speak with the girl, Amy!" I told her frantically. "Please, I need to speak with her!"

"Johanna, it's raining and –"

"_Please, _Anna!"

Anna sighed. "Very well. I shall write a note to Johanna and Anthony."

I sighed in relief as I flung my arms around her. "Thank you, Anna. Thank you!"

Anna hugged me back quickly before letting go and rushing out of the room. Her footsteps were feather light; I could hardly hear her.

I dressed quickly, pulling on my dress and boots. My hair was loose around my shoulders as I hurriedly followed Anna.

"Hurry!" I whispered. Anna nodded as she ran back upstairs and changed. I waited anxiously, pacing back and forth.

"Johanna!"

I ran ahead of Anna in the streets, the rain soaking me through. I didn't notice though. I simply kept running.

"Wait!"

I paused for a moment. "Hurry, Anna!"

Grabbing my friend's hand, I pulled her along. Anna stumbled from behind me, but we kept running. I had to speak to her!

We finally arrived at Fleet Street, and I immediately let go of Anna's hand to run forwards. Lurching myself onto the door, I banged on it with as much force as I could muster.

"Let me in!" I shouted, banging on the door. "Please!"

The door finally opened.

"Oh, hello, love, how can I –"

I interrupted Mrs Lovett by pushing past her, spinning around desperately.

"Mrs Lovett! Where are they?" I demanded.

"Where are who?"

"My children!" I cried. "Where are my children?"

"Mum?"

I spun around. Standing in the doorway were Ben and Nellie. Letting out a sob, I ran forwards and pulled them into a hug.

"MUM!" Nellie cried, hugging me back and burying her face into my shoulder. Ben did the same, though he was quite a bit taller than me. The three of us stood together, embracing and kissing each other as if we couldn't bear to let go.

"I'm so sorry." I sobbed.

"It's alright! It's ok!" Ben assured me, hugging me. I hugged him back.

"My little boy." I whispered.

Then it struck me.

It was only Ben and Nellie.

"Where's Amy?"

Ben and Nellie exchanged glances.

"We...don't know." Nellie said hesitantly.

"What?"

"I sent her out to get some sweets, love," Mrs Lovett said. "She won't be long."

"In _this _weather?" I demanded incredulously. "You sent a fourteen year old out in a _storm_?"

"It wasn't raining when I sent her!"

"When will she be back?"

"I don't know, love."

"WHY NOT?"

The side door suddenly swung open, bashing against the wall with a loud bang. I looked over Mrs Lovett's shoulder to see –

"You!" I whispered.

Sweeney stared at me, his brow furrowing.

"Joey?" He asked. I grinned and, before I could stop myself, rushed forwards and hugged him.

"It's you! You're back! I never thought I'd see you again!"

Sweeney hesitated before hugging me back.

"What happened to you?"

"Turpin," I said bitterly. "But I've seen Anthony and Johanna! They're safe and happy and getting married!"

"That's wonderful." Mrs Lovett said from behind me, but I ignored her.

"It won't be long until Amy gets back, and then we can go home!" I said happily, spinning around to face Ben and Nellie. They grinned back.

"Joey,"

I turned to face Sweeney again. "Yes?"

"Amy found out."

I raised my eyebrows inquiringly.

"About our business."

My mouth fell open. "NO!"

"Joey, love, I'm so sorry, we didn't mean for it to happen –"

"Where is my daughter?" I demanded. "Where is my baby girl?"

"Mum,"

Suddenly, the door swung open. We all froze.

"Mr Todd," The Beadle said in a thick, nasal voice. "Judge Turpin has a proposal for you."


	31. Chapter 31

__

Thank you to Undergargle and freakyfriday13 for reviewing :D

And to everyone who has read The Angel Of His Nightmare: I am debating on whether or not to rewrite it. Obviously the original will stay posted and the basic plot will stay the same, but the whole thing is pretty basic. I'd like to expand it a little more - GSCE English has taught me to really reach my potential - and maybe add a few more twists. If you've read it, please tell me what you think :D

_**

* * *

Chapter Thirty One**_

My head hurt.

When I was little, Ben, Nellie and I were playing hide and seek when Nellie tripped over, fell down the stairs bashed her hair against the wooden banister. She then promptly began screaming and crying, and even to this day can recall how painful it was.

I never thought I would experience this type of pain; unlike Mum, I wasn't that clumsy. I never planned on getting drunk in the near future (I didn't like the taste of alcohol), so hangovers were out of the question.

But I never thought that my head could hurt as much as it did now.

It was pounding, ripples of pain bashing at me from every side. I could feel it even when my eyes were still closed. It was so damn sore!

It wasn't just my head that hurt. My whole body ached. It wasn't a good ache, like running because you enjoy it and want to keep fit. It was a bad ache, like running because the school make you to see if you're good enough for the cross country team, which I'm definately not.

You know, had I been lying on a lovely soft bed with mounds of pillows and fluffy blankets, the pain may not have been so bad.

But no. I was lying on the floor. It was cold and hard, and no matter how much I twitched, I couldn't get comfortable.

My eyes slowly opened. Damn, it was dark.

Dark and cold.

I shivered as I carefully propped myself up onto my elbow, my head still throbbing. I realised my throat was really dry as well.

My eyes immediately found a large glass filled with water. I smiled weakly, sitting up and picking it up. Without hesitation, I held it up and downed most of it in one gulp, my smile widening as the cold water soothed my throat.

Sighing in relief, I leant back against the wall and continued sipping my drink.

"Ah, you're awake, I see."

I jumped at the sound of a man's voice, my eyes darting up to the sudden light that now streamed into the room.

A man stood in front of me. He was tall, very tall, with long-ish hair and a big nose. He stood in the doorway, staring down at me. I stared back at him in confusion.

"W-who...w-w-who are y-y-you?" I asked. I wanted my words to come out harsh, annoyed, but my voice was weak, tired...

"Do you not know me?" He drawled, sauntering forwards and shutting the door. I watched him warily.

"N-no..."

"Shame. I know who you are."

I frowned. How?

Seeing my frown, he chuckled.

"Oh yes, I know...everything. Including the company you keep."

"Sweeney Todd..." I whispered.

"Yes, I am very familiar wih him."

"Why am I here?" I asked, thankful my voice didn't shake.

"I also happen to know that you made some serious accusations," He continued, as if I hadn't spoken. I scowled. "Against this...Mr Todd."

"Accusations...?" I repeated.

"I'm never happy, you see, when others take credit for my work."

I shook my head, frowning. My head hurt too much for me to understand what he was saying.

"You look confused."

"I am." I mumbled, clutching my head as I took another sip of the water.

"Poor girl. You're meant to be the smart one."

"What are you talking about? And who are you?" I asked.

"Do you not know?" He hissed, yanking me up the front of my dress. "I am Judge Turpin!"

"Turpin..."

Oh no. I knew Turpin, and what he was capable of.

"Yes! And it I who killed them, not Todd!" He cried.

No...

Dad...

Granddad...

I thought it Sweeney...I was so horrible to him...

"But...how? We live in the future..."

"How? Are you asking me how? Is it not your mother that saved that monster? Is it not you that has travelled back here?" Turpin demanded, letting me go. I fell against the wall.

"You're lying..."

I took a shaky step forwards.

"You're lying." I repeated firmly.

SLAP.

Turpin's hand made sudden contact with my face, and I instantly fell back down. I let out a cry of pain as my body slammed against the floor.

"You look just like your mother." He gloated.

I tried to insult him, but the words wouldn't come out. Turpin smirked as he bent down and picked up the broken glass I dropped.

"You should never accept drinks from strangers, Amy," Turpin told me. "You know better than that."

The water...

Oh crap.

It was drugged.

IT WAS DRUGGED.

Warning bells rang in my mind, but my body wouldn't react to the urgentness of the situation.

My body simply couldn't move. My mind was active and screaming, but my body was not connected to my mind. No matter what I thought, my body wouldn't move.

I could feel him lowering his weight onto mine, his shadow looming over mine, but I couldn't react. I needed to scream, to shout, to flail and struggle. But I couldn't.

I couldn't even purse my lips together as he pressed his thin ones against mine. I could feel his lips devouring mine, his tongue swirling around my mouth. It was disgusting, but my body wouldn't react.

Though my body wasn't, my mind and imagination were still totally active.

I'm not here, I'm not here, I'm not here.

I willed my mind to move away from this room to home, in the living room.

I'm not here, I'm not here, I'm not here.

I'm at home. Mum, Dad, Ben, Nellie and I are at home. We're watching a movie together.

Mum and Dad are sat on the sofa with me. Dad has his arm around Mum's shoulders and her legs are curled up. I'm on Mum's other side. Her arm is around me and my legs are thrown over hers, my feet resting in the small space between Mum and Dad.

I'm not here, I'm not here, I'm not here.

Nellie is sat on the armchair next to Dad. Her leg is thrown over the arm, and her phone is in her hands. She's pretending not to watch the movie, but in the end she turns her phone off and tucks it into her pocket.

Ben in sat on the armchair next on my side. He's slumped, obviously tired from travelling to ours, and his long legs are stretched out to rest on the footstool. His eyes are closing, but he's still watching the movie with a content smile.

I'm not here, I'm not here, I'm not here.

I could feel his hands move to my back, fumbling with the buttons of my dress.

And if I wasn't at home, I'd be with the band.

I'm not here, I'm not here, I'm not here.

Hannah is dancing around like a lunatic with her microphone, her hair flying everywhere. I'm trying to follow her, laughing with the boys when I get it wrong.

Jake is trying to stop us, to control us, but the boys continue playing to keep us going and annoy him.

I'm not here, I'm not here, I'm not here.

I couldn't continue to will myself away as a great pain ripped through me.

Tears trickled down my cheeks as I closed my eyes, trying to keep my mind away from here.

I could just imagine being at home, or even at Fleet Street! No, Dad wouldn't be there, but Mum would. It would be Mum, Sweeney, Mrs Lovett, Ben, Nellie and me. The seven of us together. We'd be happy. It wouldn't be home, but we'd be happy.

So as my life and soul were ripped apart completely, I shut my eyes and willed myself to Fleet Street.

____

My home.


	32. Chapter 32

Thank you to Piper Lestrange, obsessivelyfanaticgw09 and Undergargle for reviewing!

Sorry it's taken so long - the internet died at my house and I'm currently camping out at my dad's to use his laptop XD I don't know when the next update will be, as the chance of getting our internet back doesn't seem to be in the near future. But I hope you all had a nice christmas!

_**

* * *

**_

CHAPTER THIRTY TWO

I stared at the Beadle silently. We all did. Anna shrunk behind Ben and me fearfully, but the Beadle didn't notice.

"What?" Sweeney suddenly demanded. "What does he want?"

The Beadle smirked as he turned towards me, his narrow eyes running down my body. I shivered, but glared straight back at him.

"Well...I knew this was where you would be, Miss Johanna," He said in he thought to be a seductive manner. "It's just a shame..."

I stared at him, my eyes widening as I realized what he was saying.

"Why, you - "

I cut myself off as I let out an angry noise and launched forwards.

"MUM!"

Ben grabbed my arms, holding me back as I struggled, my arms reaching out, desperate to claw and hit the disgusting pig that was a poor excuse of a man standing in front of me.

The Beadle smirked triumphantly as he turned away and faced Sweeney.

"Mum, calm down," Ben whispered in my ear. "Don't let him win."

"What do you want?" Sweeney demanded again, lurching forwards with his razor in one hand. Mrs Lovett put her hand on his arm, trying to restrain him.

"The Judge has a proposal."

"We know that, for God's sake. Stop acting like the big man and just tell what you're doing here." Ben surprised me by saying. The Beadle glared at him, his nose screwed up as if Ben were something on the bottom of his shoe, before turning back to Sweeney.

"Judge Turpin has agreed to release the girl as long as she," The Beadle looked pointedly at me. "Returns before the week is finished."

"What?" Nellie demanded incredulously. "You are joking." She spun around to face me. "He is joking, isn't he?"

I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. I could barely breathe.

The Beadle's smirk grew as he eyed me up again.

"We hope to see you soon, Miss Johanna."

I watched silently as he spun around with flourish and left the shop, allowing the door to swing shut at its own accord.

"Mum."

I looked down at Nellie, who was staring at with wide eyes. I swallowed as I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, hugging her close to me. I had just found my children, and I wasn't going to loose them.

"Mum, what are we gonna do?" Nellie asked, her voice wavering.

"I...don't know..." I answered truthfully, hating myself for saying it. I couldn't lie though. Not now.

"We have to do something, Mum," Ben said. "She's our little sister."

I nodded shakily. My daughter...my baby girl...

"I don't know what to do."

Nellie wrapped her arms around my waist as Ben wrapped his around my shoulders.

"Well? Any bright ideas from you?" He demanded from Mrs Lovett and Sweeney. "You too are always coming up with these bright ideas."

"Ben," I said weakly. "Don't."

"We want to help her, love," Mrs Lovett assured us. Me. "We love Amy like a daughter, don't we, Mr T?"

I stared at Sweeney. My eyes didn't waver from his as I stared at him silently. Would he admit it? Would he, Sweeney Todd, finally admit he cared for someone?

Sweeney stared back at me and, with one swift movement, nodded.

Untangling myself from my children's arms, I walked forwards and stood in front of him, my neck tilted so I could look up at him, straight into his eyes.

"Do you?" I asked. "Do you want to help my daughter?"

Sweeney nodded again. A small smile came to my lips.

"You're not as hard as you pretend to be," I murmured. "Benjamin Barker."

Sweeney returned the small smile hesitantly.

"And you're not as brave as you pretend to be," He muttered. "Joey."

I smiled and, without really thinking, hugged Sweeney.

"So what are we going to do?" Nellie asked the moment mine and Sweeney's hug broke. I didn't move from his side, though.

"We have until the end of the week," Mrs Lovett said in a hopeful tone. "We have plenty of time to think of something."

"End of the week..." I whispered.

I looked up at Sweeney, then at Mrs Lovett, then at Anna, then at Ben and finally at Nellie. They were all staring at me, their expressions varying from anxiety to hopefulness.

"Why wait? We need to go now."

"J-Johanna...?" Anna whispered questioningly. I looked at her.

"You know all the back entrances and secret passageways, don't you?"

Anna grinned. "I know the entrances, but the latter does not exist."

I blushed. "You know what I mean." I said impatiently.

"Yes, I know the house very well."

"Let's go."

"What?"

"Now. Let's go."

"Joey, love," Mrs Lovett placed her hand on my arm. "Please, think about it."

"NO!"

Everyone jumped at my sudden outburst. I took in a deep breath, trying to calm myself.

"Please. We need to go."

I looked up at Sweeney hopefully.

"_Please._"

Sweeney stared down at me before nodding once.

"Fine."

My heart pounded as we approached Turpin's home, lingering in the shadows so not to be seen.

"Mum," Nellie whispered, taking my hand. I smiled at her.

"Come on."

Much to my annoyance, Ben, Nellie and Mrs Lovett insisted on coming with us. I only wanted it to be Sweeney, Anna and I. The others didn't need to come. It was too dangerous.

When I expressed my views, Ben laughed and claimed he was a legal adult, therefore I couldn't tell him what to do anymore. Nellie simply ignored me and Mrs Lovett said that she wasn't sitting in the shop on her own, wondering when we would come back.

"This way." Anna whispered. She was leading the group, with Sweeney close behind.

We crept along quietly, finally reaching the back door. Anna reached out and gently pushed it open, all of us wincing as it creaked.

I couldn't help but reach out and grab Sweeney's hand as we entered the mansion. Not only was it hard for me, it must've been extremely hard for him.

After a moment, Sweeney squeezed my hand.

"Where will she be?" I asked Anna, dodging round Sweeney to ask her.

"I don't know..."

I thought about it long and hard. Where? Where would he leave her?

"My room."

Without waiting, I rushed forwards.

"Mum!"

"Joey!"

I could hear quick footsteps running after me, Ben and Nellie begging me to slow down while Anna, Sweeney and Mrs Lovett pleaded for me to be more quiet.

I was just thankful when I got to the door.

Flinging it open, I froze as I saw a small figure lying on the ground.

"Amy!"

Running forwards, I fell to the ground and pulled her onto her back, brushing her hair out of her face. My girl...my little girl...

I gasped as I saw a large bruise on the side of her face, as well as a few on her neck and collarbone.

My eyes widened as I saw a tiny bite mark on her neck.

"No..."

"Mum,"

I looked up at Nellie and Ben, both of whom were knelt next to me. Nellie was staring at Amy while Ben stared at me in horror.

"Mum, what has he done?"

I swallowed and opened my mouth, but no words came out. They were trapped in my throat.

"Ah, Johanna, how lovely to see you again."

I gently transferred Amy from my arm's to Ben's, whispering quickly for him to look after her, before standing up and turning around.

"You."

Anna quickly scuttled to my side, hiding behind me slightly. Sweeney came to stand by my side while Mrs Lovett began fussing over Amy.

"You sneaky, evil, treacherous old - "

Sweeney grabbed my arm, yanking me back before I could lunge forwards and attack Turpin. Ben quickly jumped, having given Amy to Mrs Lovett. He and Anna grabbed my arms, holding me back, restraining me.

"You're not content in ruining Lucy's life, so you have to ruin an innocent child's as well!" Sweeney shouted. Turpin smirked.

"Now, now, Mr Todd, you may want to watch that temper of yours. You never know when it'll get you...into trouble."

I lunged forwards, but Ben and Anna yanked me back again. Why couldn't they understand that this was _my_ daughter?

"You have ruined too many people's lives." Sweeney muttered, walking forwards slowly. Turpin raised an eyebrow.

"And what do you propose on doing about it?"

No one stopped Sweeney as he flew forwards, his razor brandished.

It was all over before it even started.

There was a lot of blood. Some of it even splattered on me. But I didn't care.

All I cared about was the fact that Turpin fell to the floor.

Dead.

I glared at his body, wishing he was alive so _I_ could have the pleasure of killing him. But I didn't care about him. All I cared about was Amy. My daughter.

Holding back the tears that had sprung to my eyes, I spun around and knelt down, taking Amy from Mrs Lovett. Cradling her close to me, I kissed the top of her head.

"It's ok, baby, it's ok," I whispered. "You're safe now, Amy."

"Mum,"

"No." I didn't want to move. I couldn't move. I wanted to sit here and hold my daughter for as long as I could.

"Joey,"

"No!"

"Joey."

"NO!" I screamed as a hand touched my shoulder. Sweeney sighed as he knelt down next to me, his hand still on my shoulder.

"Joey, we need to leave. Now."

I stared up at him, tears trickling down my cheeks.

"I can't..."

Silently, Sweeney reached forwards and took Amy out of my arms.

"No..."

Sweeney ignored me and, gently cradling Amy as I had done just moments ago, stood up. I looked up at him, frowning.

"We need to leave."

We walked home in silence, our walk having dwindled down into a stroll. I couldn't help but feel like I was in a daze as we walked, staying close to Sweeney's side so I could stay close to Amy. She didn't even stir in his arms. She was barely breathing.

Nellie clung onto my hand on the way back, while Ben stayed on her side with his arm around her. Mrs Lovett was on Sweeney's other side, Anna next to her.

When we finally got back to Fleet Street, Sweeney took Amy into the back room. I followed him silently, Ben and Nellie trailing after me anxiously.

After Sweeney put Amy down on the sofa, lying her there. I sat down by her side, taking her limp hand in my own.

"Please, Amy, be ok." I whispered.

And I didn't leave her side for the whole night.


	33. Chapter 33

__

Thank you to obsessivelyfanaticgw09 for reviewing :D

_

* * *

_

Chapter Thirty Three

I was in a world of nightmares.

I was spiraling down and down, falling into a world of darkness. So many emotions were pelted at me, like bullets out of a gun. Anger, hatred, depression and, most of all, pain.

Pain...

I could feel pain.

Pain had taken over my body and mind as I spiraled down. It was attacking me, taking over me. I felt sick with pain.

My nightmares were surrounding me as I fell down, replaying themselves. Sometimes I would be thrown right into the nightmare, having to relive it. The most dominant nightmare that was responsible for this was in Turpin's home.

Other times, however, I would be on the sidelines, watching myself make the most stupid mistakes. I hovered as my nightmare self watched Mum being carried away by Ben.

"Mum?" I had whimpered, shivering in my pyjamas as Ben yanked her past me.

"GO WITH HER!" I screamed at myself. "PLEASE, JUST GO WITH HER! MAKE SURE SHE'S OK!"

But all I did was stand there and watch.

It felt like I had been doing that my whole life. Standing and watching.

I'd always been too scared to jump in, to throw myself into it and have fun. I just stood on the sidelines, watching, waiting.

What was I waiting for?

I never really knew...

I'd never join in. It could be anything. It could be a...dance or...sports...or...anything. It could anything and I'd still refuse to give in, no matter what. One of the cutest, sweetest boys that I had fancied for ages could come over to me and ask me to dance with them and I would still say no because I was so scared of making a fool of myself.

Hell, I'd always been scared.

Even when I was little, I was far too scared to have my hair cut in case I would look silly.

And, now, my fears had caught me.

My fears had caught me and had defeated me.

What if I never woke up?

Was I doomed to simply stay in this world? A world where my nightmares were taking over me, a world where I was constantly afraid?

And then I saw it.

A light.

I could feel myself being pulled out of the darkness, towards the light...

Was I dying?

Though my whole world was torn apart...I didn't want to die.

I still had my whole life ahead of me. I could get over what happened. It would take ages...so long...but, I'd get over it. I hoped I would, anyway.

I'd have Mum...Mum and Ben and Nellie...we'd get home and the four of us would be happy. We'd be a family.

"Amy..."

I could hear someone...someone was calling my name...I knew that voice...

"Green finch, and linnet bird, nightingale, blackbird, how is it you sing?"

I knew that song. I knew it very very well.

"How can you jubilate sitting in cages, never taking wing?"

I knew it...

"She's moving, Mum!" Someone exclaimed excitedly.

Nellie...

"Calm down, Nellie, she's been twitching all night."

Ben...

"She's going to be ok."

Mum!

They were here, waiting for me. They were waiting for me to wake up!

I felt like I was swimming in treacle. I was trying and trying and trying to get towards the light, but something was pulling me down.

"Let me go!" I whimpered, trying to rise out of the darkness.

The force pulling me down grew stronger, grabbing me and pulling me. Suddenly, the force was replaced with a pair of hands.

I glanced over my shoulder and gasped.

Turpin.

He grinned in an evil manner, his hands tightening around my waist as he pulled me down.

"Let. Me. Go!" I growled, struggling against his grip.

I could feel myself slipping slightly. His hands were now on my shoulders.

"Let me go!" I ordered, still struggling.

I let out a low groan of disgust as I felt his lips on my neck, tears springing to my eyes again.

I was failing.

I was going to die.

No.

No, I couldn't die. I wasn't going to die.

Letting out an annoyed noise, I shouted for the last time, "LET ME GO!"

With one last, forceful kick, I pulled myself out of his grip and threw myself into the light.

My eyes flickered open.

Everything was so clear.

My senses slowly dimmed as I allowed myself to get used to get used to being awake while my eyes darted about quickly, taking in the room I was in.

I was at Fleet Street.

I was...home.

"Amy?"

I turned my head, my whole body groaning in protest, to look at Mum.

"M-Mum..."

"Oh, Amy!"

I winced as Mum scooped me into a sudden hug, my hiss of pain making her let go of me.

"I'm sorry!" She said quickly, helping me lie down again. I smiled up at her sleepily.

"Mum..."

"I'm here, darling, and so are Ben and Nellie."

"Mr Todd...Mrs Lovett...?" I asked weakly.

"Yes, they're here too."

I smiled contently, my eyes shutting for a moment.

They then shot open.

"Mum!"

"Ssh, Amy, you need to relax."

"No, Mum, Turpin! It was him! He killed Dad and Granddad!"

"What? Are you sure?"

"He told me!"

"Ok, Amy, darling, just calm down," Mum said, gently pushing me down. "You've had a hard time."

"But, Mum - "

"Amy."

I sighed, knowing that from her serious tone, the conversation was closed. I rolled onto my side, pulling the blanket right up to my neck.

"Are you going to go to sleep, baby?"

"Mmm."

Mum smiled as she gently brushed my hair out of my face.

"I'm going to tell everyone that you're awake. Are you going to be ok?"

I smiled. "Yeah."

Mum leant down to kiss my forehead before leaving.

I drifted in and out of sleep as everyone gathered around me. I could stay awake for an hour and then sleep for a few mintues, or vice versa. Even while I was asleep, I could hear my family and friends talking and laughing.

I was alive.

The thought drifted around my mind happily. I was alive. I was alive and I was at home.

What happened was still in my mind, a dark thought that lurked in the back, waiting to creep into my dreams and thoughts.

"Mum!" I gasped as I shot up, my heart racing and my forehead sweaty.

Breathing heavily, my eyes adjusted to the dark room. Groaning, I fell back down. Tears slowly trickled down my cheeks as I realized I was alone.

My dream, no, my nightmare, had scared me beyond words.

I felt like a child as I silently begged for my Mum to return, to hug me and tell me everything would be ok.

"Amy?"

I looked up in surprise to see Sweeney standing in the doorway, staring at me. I stared back at him.

"Y-yes?"

Sweeney walked into the room, sitting down in the chair opposite me that everyone else had sat in to talk to me. I stared at him inquiringly.

"How are you?"

I resisted the urge to snort before answering.

"As brilliant as I can be." I muttered.

"Amy..."

"Can I just say something, please?"

Sweeney stared at me before nodding.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I said everything I said. I was out of order and I shouldn't have said I what I did. I'm sorry."

Sweeney continued staring at me silently. I waited anxiously. I had apologised, yeah, but this was Sweeney Todd. He didn't forgive people, he -

"I forgive you."

"What?"

"I forgive you." He repeated.

"R-really?"

Sweeney nodded.

Without really thinking about it, I scrambled up from the sofa and hugged him.

After a moment, Sweeney hugged me back. Both of us were silent as we hugged each other. Again, without thinking, I climbed onto his lap and buried my face into his chest. I could feel him tense slightly, but he didn't let go of me or shove me off.

I didn't speak or move, and neither did Sweeney. We simply sat together, hugging each other like we couldn't let go.

As I slowly drifted into a blissful sleep, one last thought entered my mind.

I was safe in Sweeney's arms.


	34. Chapter 34

__

__

I would like to say that I've written a lovely long chapter for you guys to make up for the fact I haven't updated in a while...but I'd be lying "D

Anyways, thank you to obessivelyfanaticgw09 and xBadxRomancesx (course I remember you! XD) for reviewing :D

__Also, I am thinking of rewriting All I'm Living For, the sequel to The Angel of His Nightmare, for the last time! I have some really big ideas for this, but I was wondering what you all thought? Please tell me in your review whether or not I should :D

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Thirty Four

"Yes, Mum, I'm fine." Amy repeated in a bored tone. I smiled sheepishly as I tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I know, darling, but I'm just so...worried about you," I told her. "I was afraid I was going to loose you."

Amy smiled weakly. "I almost did..."

I looked down at her quizically, making her blush increase.

"I...when I wasn't awake...I...I saw things...it felt like I wasn't going to wake up..." She said, chewing her bottom lip. "But I heard you. I heard you and Ben and Nellie...you were singing!"

My smile broadened as I reached forwards and hugged Amy, holding her as tight as I could.

"You, Amy, are my little angel," I told her. "And I am going to do everything I can to keep you and Ben and Nellie safe from now on."

"No."

I frowned in confusion as Amy wiggled out of my grip, reminding me of a little cat, and frowned back at me in dissaproval.

"No, Mum, don't baby me," She said firmly. I opened my mouth to speak, but she stopped me. "All my life I've been afraid to do anything, but now it's changing. I'm nearly fifteen. I need to stand up for myself and be brave. I'm not afraid anymore, Mum."

I smiled as I gazed down at her. Amy...my Amy was growing up. It took a lot of hardships, but now, as I stared down at her, I didn't see the shy and timid little girl of mine. I saw a beautiful and bold young woman.

"Are you not even a little bit afraid?" I asked jokingly. Amy laughed.

"Ok, maybe a little bit."

I smiled as I hugged her again, pulling her close.

My little girl.

"Mum..."

"Yes, honey?"

"Is Turpin dead?"

I let go of Amy, and she gazed up at me curiously, her innocence still managing to shine through her eyes.

"What?"

"Turpin...is he dead?"

"Why...?"

"I know what Mr Todd has done..." She admitted, looking away and playing with the blanket. "I even shouted at him for it..."

"You shouted at him and survived?"

Amy blushed as she nodded. I smiled.

"Good girl."

"But is he?"

I sighed. Did I dare tell Amy the truth? That we left Turpin lying on the ground, bleeding to his death? That I wished and wished and wished that it was me that had the satisfaction of killing him? That her life was always going to tormented by the fact he had raped her?

"Yes, Amy," I finally answered. "Turpin is dead."

Amy gave me a small smile. "He hurt me, Mum." She admitted quietly.

"I know."

Amy looked me straight in the eye, tears springing to hers.

"No, Mum, he hurt me."

"Amy, I know what he did," I said. "But you're going to be ok, it's going to be al- "

"It's not going to be alright!" Amy yelled, thumping the sofa. I leant back, surprised. "Mum, that man has ruined my life! I'm never going to get over what happened!"

As Amy yelled, Ben and Nellie walked in, frowns of concern appearing on their faces.

"Amy, calm down."

"NO!"

Amy jumped up, throwing the blanket on the ground.

"No, I will not calm down! I hate him! I hate that man and I hope he rots in hell!"

As Amy continued yelling, Mrs Lovett ran in.

"What's all this noise?" I heard her ask, but paid her no attention as Amy continued screaming and shouting.

"And none of you have any idea what it is like to be lying there, knowing what is going to happen but not being able to do anything about it!" She shouted, tears trickling down her cheeks. "It's alright for you; you don't have to deal with the stigma of being broken goods, the girl that got - "

Amy cut herself off, looking away from us all.

I stared at her, unable to do anything. Suddenly sensing someone behind me, I looked over my shoulder to see Sweeney step forwards. He also stared at Amy, his face unreadable, while she silently cried, refusing to look at us.

"Amy," I began, but then stopped myself. What could I say?

"Say it."

I stared up at Sweeney, but he didn't look at me.

"What?" Amy asked quietly, weakly, slowly raising her head to look up at him.

"Say it." Sweeney repeated firmly, almost...dangerously. It was as if he were a predator, taunting his prey.

"Sweeney..." I whispered.

"I can't..." Amy whispered, shaking her head. Sweeney took a step forwards, towards her.

"Say it." He growled, and I could see his fingres automatically twitch.

"Sweeney, stop it!" I cried, running forwards to stand between him and Amy. "Just stop it!"

Sweeney gave me such a hard stare I had to take a step away. What was he doing? Why was he doing this to Amy, after everything that had happened?"

"Ben, Nellie, go away." I ordered.

"But, Mum - "

"Now!"

I could hear Ben and Nellie grumbling as they turned and left, followed by Mrs Lovett who, from what I could just about hear, suggested they went out for a walk.

"No...no no no..." Amy whispered, still shaking her head. Her hands were trembling, as if she was going to hit someone.

"Amy, darling, you don't have to say anything you don't want to." I told her, stepping forwards. Sweeney placed a hand on my shoulder, stopping me.

"Amy, say it out loud!" He ordered.

"HE RAPED ME!" Amy screamed suddenly. "JUDGE TURPIN RAPED ME AND I HATE HIS GUTS FOR IT!"

I could only watch as she burst into violent, hysterical tears, her whole body shaking. I hadn't realized how much weight she had lost until now. She looked so thin, so frail, in the dress she wore, the bruises more prominent against her pale skin.

"He raped me..." She murmured pathetically. "He raped me..."

Sweeney let go of my shoulder, and when he did I rushed forwards to hug Amy. She clung onto me, her face burying into my shoulder. She sunk to the floor, and I sat with her, pulling her onto my lap while Sweeney simply stood over us, watching in silence.


	35. Chapter 35

__

Thank you for reviewing:

Undergargle: Yeah, I was kinda going for the whole nice but mean thing because it seemed something Sweeney might do :D

xBadxRomancesx: I've posted the first chapter!

MoonlitSerenity: That quote made me laugh XD I was rather worried because my friend told me it reminded her of Twilight, so I threw my pillow at her! And I miss "Angel" as well because it was the first fanfiction I ever wrote, so I've posted the first chapter! XD

obsessivelyfanaticgw09: Thank you! XD I feel sorry for Amy as well and I'm the one writing it!

Piper Lestrange: Sadly, yes, the fic will be finished soon :( I hope to make it last for a few more chapters so it's an equal length, like "Life", so it will probably go up to fourty and then be finished :D

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Thirty Five

I couldn't help it.

It was as if everything I had been through was a tower, looming over me, wobbling each time a problem joined it. I had watched and I had waited, and now...everything just fell.

Everything just fell on top of me and I couldn't stop it.

I could feel my whole body shaking, my eyes hurting, my head pounding...but none of mattered. I felt like I was going to be sick, like I was going to hit someone or something, like my whole body was going to explode, but still I didn't care.

I just wanted to close my eyes and disappear.

I could feel arms around me, lips on the top of my head, my body being rocked back and forth.

I could hear Mum whispering, shushing me and singing under her breath.

I could see Sweeney. I could see him standing over me, watching me with a blank expression. It made me feel sick.

I clung to Mum, my knuckles screaming in protest and my fingers feeling like they were about to snap off. I buried my face into her, squeezing my eyes shut with all my might.

I just wanted to disappear.

I needed to disappear.

I needed to.

I drifted in and out of sleep, each time waking up in Mum's arms. The last time, however, I woke up on the sofa once more, curled under a few blankets.

I was alone.

I sat up and realized I was only wearing my nightdress. My cheeks flushed as I wondered who had changed me. I didn't mind it so much if it was Mum, but it was still quite, well, embarrassing.

The first thing I spotted were my clothes.

My jeans, my white t-shirt, my checked shirt, my hoodie and my shoes were piled up neatly, my beanie hat resting on the top.

Without really thinking, I pulled my jeans on under my nightdress and, after checking I was still alone, changed my nightdress for my white shirt. After a silent moment of debating, I left the checked shirt and beanie hat. After slipping my converses and hoodie on, I left the room.

I hadn't realized how late it was; it was so dark outside.

But where was everyone?

I then remembered the stairs, the ones I had to pass to enter the shop. Maybe there were some spare rooms or something...

Pushing this out of my mind, I headed for the side door.

It felt like years since I had walked up those wooden steps, my hand gently resting on the banister and the steps creaking with every step.

I soon reached the top, and I suddenly regretted ever walking up here.

I was scared.

No! No, I couldn't be scared! I had sworn to myself that I would never be scared again, that fear wasn't going to take over my life!

But I was still scared.

A tear trickled down my cheek as I dithered helplessly, unable to decide what to do.

What was I going to do?

Before I could stop myself, I walked forwards and knocked on Sweeney's door.

"Come in." Sweeney called from the other side. Again, before I could stop myself, I opened the door and stepped inside.

Sweeney looked at me. I looked back at him.

I knew I should speak, but...I couldn't.

I wanted to speak, but...I couldn't.

I couldn't do anything, really.

Sweeney didn't seem too keen on starting the conversation either.

"Thank you."

The words escaped my lips before I could stop them, or think about it, but I had to say them. They were the only thing I could think to say.

"What for?" Sweeney asked, his eyes refusing to meet mine.

"Everything."

This made him look up, his brow furrowing.

I swallowed.

"You...you helped us when we told you about Mum...you've helped us so much...you helped me," I said. "You were just there whether we wanted you to be or not. You put up with us when we were annoying. You...you believed us when we told you such a mad story."

I paused, trying to calm myself down, and let out a heavy sigh.

"You helped me. So...thank you. For everything."

Sweeney simply looked at me before looking away, his eyes on the ground.

"I didn't do much." He said quietly.

I stepped forwards, closer to him.

"You did everything!" I insisted. "Seriously, if it wasn't for you and Mrs Lovett, we wouldn't be here now. If it wasn't for you, I'd probably be..." I paused, blinking back the tears. "I'd probably still be in Turpin's."

Sweeney's eyes flashed up to meet mine once more, filled with pain.

"He has hurt so many people." He muttered.

"I know! I'm one of them, and so are you!" I said earnestly, walking forwards. "But he's gone because of you! You've stopped him from hurting everyone!"

Sweeney simply looked at me silently. I smiled hopefully.

"Ok, maybe what you've done isn't exactly legal, but you've helped so many people! You have stopped that man from hurting so many people!"

Without thinking, I hugged him.

I knew it would be ok, because I had hugged him at least twice now! He reminded me of Dad when I hugged him; he made me feel safe.

"I'm gonna miss you." I murmured before pulling away. Sweeney frowned.

"What do you mean?"

I smiled sadly.

"We're together...my family is back together. Yeah, we're kinda little and broken now...but we're together. We'll be fine, just the four of us," I said quietly. "I think we're going home soon."

"How?" Sweeney asked me, frowning. I laughed.

"I don't know! But we will!"

Sweeney looked at me. And looked at me. And looked at me some more.

Oh jeez.

"I'm gonna miss you, honestly, and I won't ever forget you...but we've got to go back. We don't belong here." I admitted sheepishly.

Sweeney sighed as he looked away, his eyes on the ground. I could feel tears springing to my eyes, but blinked them away.

"Please don't hate me." I begged.

Before he could respond, I heard the door opened.

I looked over my shoulder, a small smile spreading across my face as I saw Mrs Lovett, Mum, Ben and Nellie walk in, Mum holding my checked shirt and hat in her hands.

"We thought you'd run away, love." Mrs Lovett told me with a smile. I let out a small laugh.

"No...just came up here to thank Mr Todd."

Mum smiled as she walked forwards, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"I think we all owe you our thanks, Mr Todd," She said. "Thank you for looking after my children, both of you."

Ben also walked forwards, standing behind Mum and I.

"Yes, thank you."

We all waited.

"Nellie!"

Rolling her eyes, Nellie walked forwards.

"Yeah, cheers." She muttered, crossing her arms and looking at the floor.

"My whole life has changed because of you two," Mum said, looking at Sweeney and Mrs Lovett, who had moved to stand next to him. "But I'm so glad it has. Thank you so much for...everything."

"Oh, Joey," Mrs Lovett said, rushing forwards to hug our Mum. Mum removed her arm from my shoulders to hug her back.

Once their hug had broken, Mum looked at Sweeney.

"Guess this is goodbye, huh?" She asked, grinning sheepishly. I gazed up at her curiously; she suddenly looked so much younger...as in...my age.

Sweeney silently nodded once, his eyes not leaving Mum's. Without saying anything, she walked forwards and hugged him.

As the two hugged each other, the weirdest thing happened.

Mum...changed.

For the moment they hugged, Mum suddenly changed from our Mum to a teenager!

I knew she was still herself; I had seen the photos of her as a teenager. But it was just so...weird.

Mum pulled away, herself again, and grinned up at Sweeney.

"Hey, I might see you again sometime," She said. "You can't get rid of me that easily."

Sweeney gave her a small smile.

"Goodbye, Joey." He murmured.

"Goodbye," Mum murmured. "Dad."

And then everything suddenly went black.


	36. Chapter 36

__

Thank you xBadxRomancesx, obsessivelyfanaticgw09 and Undergargle for reviewing XD you guys rock!

_

* * *

_Chapter Thirty Six

I knew something was wrong when I found myself stood alone in the shop.

I was downstairs, the lights were off and the curtains were drawn over the large windows. I instantly knew we, I, was home; only Dad would pick curtains with little footballs over them.

Dad...

I spun around, hoping I was not going to find myself staring at a pair of corpses, my heart racing.

But I was alone.

I simply stood for a moment, gazing around me. It was cold, it was dusty and it was empty.

I didn't mean literally; all the funiture hadn't even been touched. I meant empty as in...atmosphere. When I lived there as a teenager, it was fun and friendly. We could just relax. But now...

"H-hello?" I called out hesitantly, my voice barely louder than a whisper. Swallowing, I tried again. "Hello?"

"Joey?"

I froze. I knew that voice.

Turning around slowly, my mouth fell open.

"Ant?"

Ant grinned at me. "In the flesh," He glanced down at his body, which was slightly transparents, and his grin grew. "Well, kinda."

"This isn't happening."

Ant put his hand on his heart (or where it should be) and feigned a hurt expression.

"Oh, babe, that got me. That got me right here! You're so cruel!"

"ANT!"

Without thinking, I ran forwards and threw myself into his arms.

I don't know how, but just somehow, I could lurch myself at him and not fall through him. In fact, my husband felt solid.

"Oh, Ant, I've missed you! I love you! Please don't leave me again!" I babbled, tears trickling down my cheeks as I clung onto him.

"Hey, don't cry," Ant said softly. "You're not supposed to cry."

"Why not?"

Ant smirked. "It'll ruin your eyeliner, duh."

I snorted, pulling away and glaring at him.

"I'm not wearing any!"

"Ok...because your eyes go all red and your face goes blotchy and you pretty much look like a bit of a twonk."

"Hey!"

Ant laughed as he transferred his hand from the small of my back to hold mine, his other hand reaching up to caress my cheek.

"Seriously, Joey, please don't cry." He said softly. A few more tears spilled over my cheeks, but I composed myself.

"I'm home, Ant," I said. "We did it."

"I know," Ant said with a smile. "I've been following you the whole time."

"What?"

"You never felt alone. You barely missed me."

I blushed. "Ant, I - "

"Because I was with you. I stayed with you through everything."

"But...why?"

"You know when we were sixteen and watched Casper?"

I grinned. "I remember."

Ant laughed. "Cheeky."

My grin grew.

"Anyway, remember how Casper and his uncles never crossed over because they had unfinished business?"

I nodded.

"You're my unfinished business, Joey," Ant told me softly. "You, Ben, Nellie and Amy. I knew what was going to happen and I had to make sure you were all safe."

"But, Turpin - "

"I know," Ant interrupted me, his eyes darkening slightly. "And I can assure you that he is rotting in hell."

"Ant..."

Ant's expression softened. "I'm sorry."

I smiled. "I know."

There was a brief pause, in which Ant and I simply gazed at each other. The hand holding mine suddenly loosened and twisted out of my grasp.

"I want to try something," Ant whispered as I opened my mouth to protest. His hand rested gently on my other cheek and he smiled at me.

I waited patiently as Ant steadied himself and, still gazing into my eyes, leaned forwards.

His lips met mine.

We weren't kissing, not really. Our lips were just...together.

Then Ant's hands slid from my cheeks to my waist, pulling me closer as the kiss grew more urgent. My hands moved to rest on his shoulders, and then slid around his neck.

We needed each other. We had both gone on for so long without each other and now we couldn't bear to let go of each other.

When the kiss ended, we were both panting for air, our hands clinging onto each other's clothes.

"Wow," Ant finally said. "I've missed that."

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

I smiled and Ant smiled back before sighing.

"What's wrong?"

"You know the Casper thing?"

"Yeah...?"

"I think my unfinished business is, well, finished."

"No, Ant, please," I begged, my grip on him tightening. "Don't leave me! Not again!"

Ant carefully loosened my grip, holding onto both of my hands. "I've got to, baby. I can't stay in the land of the living, can I? Look what happened to Mr Todd and Mrs Lovett!"

"I don't want you to go." I murmured.

"I don't want to go, either, but I've met some amazing people where I am! Can you believe that I have met Washington Irving?"

I gave him a blank look.

"Joey, the author of Sleepy Hollow!"

My blank look remained.

"The book that the movie was based on."

It didn't leave.

"Johnny Depp was Ichabod."

"Oh, I remember!"

Ant laughed. "I thought you might."

I sighed. "That's really cool, but it doesn't stop me from missing you."

"Hey, I'm with your Mum and Dad. They asked me to tell you that they are so proud of you it's unbelievable."

I smiled. "Can you tell them that I love them?"

"Of course."

I swallowed, blinking back the tears that had sprung to my eyes. Ant sighed as he took my face in his hands again.

"You need to go."

"I don't want to."

Ant laughed. "Go on, Joey. I'll always be with you."

"Quit being so soppy."

Both of us laughed before Ant bent down and gave me one last kiss.

"You're crazy, Joey."

"But you love me?"

"Of course I love you. Hell, I think I fell in love with you the moment I saw you in Pizza Express! I delibarately tried to find you afterwards. I'm so sorry I hurt you so much when we were teenagers, because I was such a fool and I didn't realize how brilliant you were," Ant swallowed. "I love you, Joanna Hope, and you have made me the happiest man on earth."

"I love you too, Anthony Hope." I whispered.

Ant gave me a cocky grin. "I know!"

ANT!"

My eyes snapped open. My heart was racing, my head was pounding and a thick layer of sweat was covering my forehead.

But I wasn't alone.

Carefully sitting up, I found myself in my room, curled up on my bed. At the end was Ben, Nellie lying in between him and I. On my other side was Amy. All three of them were asleep.

I couldn't help but smile as I lay back down and fell asleep.

We were home.


	37. Chapter 37

__

Thank you Undergargle and xBadxRomancesx for reviewing XD By the way, I have posted a new fic in the POTC section called 'A Pirates Life For Me' and I would appreciate it if you told me what you think of it!

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Thirty Seven

My eyes flickered open slowly, narrowing as they adjusted to the sudden sunlight streaming in through the bedroom window. Blinking several times, I propped myself up on one elbow and looked around.

We were home.

My eyes widened in amazement as I looked around. I was in Mum's room, curled up next to her. On her other side were Ben and Nellie.

I smiled.

Home...

Sitting up, I flung my legs over the side of the bed and glanced at my family again. They were still asleep.

Smiling, I left Mum's bedroom and entered mine. I threw my jeans, shirt and hoodie off and opened my wardrobe. After a moment, I pulled on my black skinny jeans and an old band shirt which used to belong to Ben before I stole it to wear in bed.

After pulling these on, I tied my hair back into a ponytail and picked up my coat.

Downstairs, I slipped on my plimsolls and grabbed a breakfast bar, muching on it as I wrote a quick note:

Gone for a walk to clear my head. Won't be long. Amy xxx

Happy no one would panic after they found this explanation, I left home.

It was still rather early, so hardly anyone was out. The sun was shining above me, which made me smile as I wandered along aimlessly, my hands deep in my pockets.

"Morning, Amy!" Mr Jackson, the owner of the corner shop nearby, called as I approached him.

"Morning, Mr Jackson!" I greeted him with a smile.

"It's a lovely day, don't ya think? All gorgeous and sunny."

"It sure is, Mr Jackson."

"So what are you doing up so early? Not running away, are ya?" He joked. I laughed.

"No, just walking."

Mr Jackson chuckled. "There ain't nothing like a good walk to clear the head, 'ey?"

"There certainly isn't, Mr Jackson." I agreed. He smiled thoughtfully before looking back down at me.

"Well, I'll just let ya get on with clearing your head and all. Will I be seeing you soon?"

"Probably, Mr Jackson."

Just as I began walking again, Mr Jackson called after me.

"Amy!"

"Yes?"

"How's your mother doing? I heard about Anthony."

I smiled sadly. "We've had a bit of a hard time, but I think we're getting through it."

Mr Jackson smiled. "Good."

I continued wandering along, finally finding myself at the park. It was practically empty; I could just see a few figures in the distance and presumed they were early dog walkers or joggers.

Without really thinking about it, I made my way into the playground area and sat on one of the swings.

I gently swung back and forth, my eyes on the ground.

We were home.

It was so odd. After everything we went through...we were home. Just like that.

The weird thing was that I kinda missed Sweeney and Mrs Lovett.

Could you blame me? Hell, we'd been through a lot together and now they were gone.

I didn't want to go back, not really, but I wanted to see them again.

Sighing, I began pushing the swing back and forth with more energy, properly swinging, as if I could just swing my emotions away. I could feel the swing gettting higher and higher, and I couldn't help but laugh!

It felt like I was a little girl again, swinging as high as I could while kicking my feet up in the air. It was mental!

The wind whipped around me, its icy touch caressing my exposed face and neck, but I didn't care. I just kept swinging as high as I could.

"Whee!" I cried, just like a little girl.

"Amy?"

I stopped in my swinging, slowly coming to a stop, as I stared at the figure stood in front of me in shock.

Sweeney.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I thought you wanted to see me." He muttered, his eyes not meeting mine. I grinned as I jumped up from the swing and bounded towards him.

"Hell yes! This is so cool! You can come home and see Mum and Ben and Nellie again! They won't mind! You could stay for dinner and maybe Mrs Lovett will be there as well and then we'd all be happy. You can stay, can't you? It would be so amazing if you - "

"Amy."

I paused in my babbling, staring up at Sweeney. "Y-yes?"

"I can't stay here."

"Why not?"

"I just can't."

"Not even for a few more days?" I begged. He shook his head.

"No."

"I'm going to miss you."

"You don't need me."

"I do."

Sweeney stared down at me before shaking his head. "Goodbye, Amy."

"Please don't go." I whispered.

"I have to." Sweeney insisted. I could feel tears springing to my eyes.

"Why? After everything that's happened, you're just going to leave?"

"AMY!"

I spun around to see Hannah running towards me, waving her arms about in a manic manner. I quickly turned back to Sweeney.

"Please. Just for an hour."

Sweeney opened his mouth to respond, but Hannah cut him off.

"AMY!"

I reluctantly turned around, forcing a smile out as I blinked the tears back.

"Hey, Hannah." I said, my voice wavering.

"Don't 'hey Hannah' me! You haven't been in school all week or answered my phone. What the hell? Where have you been?"

A week? I had been away for way longer than that...was time different? I didn't know. I didn't really care.

I couldn't help but glance over my shoulder, but Sweeney was gone.

Gone...

He didn't even say goodbye.

"Amy, where the hell have you been?" Hannah demanded, her hands on her hips. I looked back at her.

"You know what, Hannah? I'd tell you, but you wouldn't believe me."

Without another word, I walked past her, ignoring her annoyed calls for me to come back. I kept blinking the tears back as I began running. I ran as fast as I could, my arms and legs flying everywhere.

"Amy?"

I ran back Mr Jackson, ignoring his calls.

"Amy?"

I pushed myself past Mum as she opened the front door, staring at me in shock.

"Amy, what's wrong?"

I ignored everyone as I ran upstairs, slamming my bedroom door shut and then locking it. I used all the strength I had left to shove my chest of drawers in front of the door and then wrenched the curtains shut before throwing myself onto my bed and burying my face into my pillow, frustrated tears running down my cheeks.

He didn't even say goodbye.


	38. Chapter 38

Hey. First of all, sorry it has taken so long to update! I would like to say that this is an extra long chapter to make up for it, but...I'd be lying.

Anyways, thank you xBadxRomancesx for reviewing and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

_

* * *

_

**_Chapter Thirty Eight_**

**__**Amy stayed in her room all day.

I knew, because I sat outside her room. All day.

The moment I woke up, I knew she wasn't there. I had shot up, rushing through the house in desperation. What if something had happened to her? I couldn't live with myself if it had.

Not again.

I finally calmed down when I found the note on the kitchen table. After reading it, I had wandered upstairs and changed, glad Ben and Nellie were still fast asleep. After pulling on a shirt and a pair of jeans, I slipped on my shoes and strolled back downstairs.

I made myself a cup of tea before sitting down in the kitchen, listening to the tick-tock tick-tock of the clock on the wall. I had to admit, it annoyed me quite a bit.

Sighing, I finished my tea and moved to the living room, turning the TV on and flicking through the channels, but none of them provided me any entertainment. I finally stopped at the Jeremy Kyle show, mildly curious.

I then saw what the issue was.

MY BOYFRIEND HAS BEEN RAPING MY DAUGHTER.

Snatching the remote up, I turned the TV off and threw the remote away from me.

Sighing, I stood up and, pulling my shoes on, opened the front door.

And that's when Amy came hurtling in, tears running down her cheeks.

I had to admit, I was shocked.

Why would my fourteen year old daughter run home, tears streaking down her cheeks?

"Amy?"

Amy ignored me as she flew past me, her arms and legs flying out.

"Amy, what's wrong?" I demanded.

But Amy continued ignoring me. I watched helplessly as she ran up the stairs and around the corner. I could hear her slam the bedroom door shut.

"Mum?"

I looked up to see Ben and Nellie stood at the top of the stairs, staring down at me in confusion.

"Mum, what's up?"

I could only stare up at them, unable to say anything.

What had just happened?

"Ben, Nellie...come downstairs...have some breakfast..." I murmured.

"But, Mum - "

"Just do it, ok!" I snapped.

Ben and Nellie stared at me, Ben with confusion and Nellie with defiance, but they listened to me and came downstairs. I could hear Nellie grumbling as they stomped into the kitchen.

Running a hand through my hair, I walked upstairs.

I paused outside Amy's room, pressing my ear against the door. I could hear her crying.

"Amy?"

I tried to open the door, but not only was it locked, she had pushed something against it. Probably her chest of drawers. Ben used to do it, Nellie used to do it and, I'll admit it, _I _used to do it.

"Amy, come on," I said, knocking on the door. "Open the door."

She ignored me.

I sighed as my head fell against the door.

"Amy, I can't help you if you don't talk to me."

"GO AWAY!"

Something soft (probably a cushion) went slamming against the door. I couldn't help but laugh softly to myself.

"I'll stay out here all day if I have to, Amy."

She just ignored me.

I rolled my eyes and turned to press my back against the door.

"You know what, I always thought it was Nellie who was a pain in the but when it comes to strops but _you_ are giving her a run for money, Amz."

Silence.

"I always had you down as too sensible to strop, but I guess I was wrong."

Still...silence.

Closing my eyes, I slid onto the floor, curling my legs up to my chest like I was a teenager again.

Looked like I was going to be there a _long_ time.

I shut my eyes for a moment, my head automatically falling back against the door.

"Ow."

I sat in silence, not opening my eyes for ages. I only did so when I heard someone sit next to me.

Opening my eyes lazily, I looked to my side.

"Not you again."

Sweeney merely glared at me.

I sighed. "Do you have any idea what's wrong with kiddo in there?"

"She asked me to stay."

I nodded slowly. "And you told her you couldn't?"

Sweeney didn't answer.

"So _that's_ why she's in there crying her eyes out..." I said thoughtfully.

After a moment of thinking, I punched Sweeney as hard as I could.

Sweeney glared at me, his eyes filled with hatred and anger.

"Why did you - "

"That's for making my daughter cry," I said with a scowl, but then smiled as I leaned up and kissed his cheek. "But that's for coming back."

Sweeney's brow furrowed, but he didn't answer. I smiled and leaned my head against his shoulder.

"Amy gets attached to people really easily," I said softly. "She hates it when people leave her."

Sweeney looked down at me, frowning. "Really?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

We sat in silence for a moment. Without thinking, I closed my eyes, my head still leaning against Sweeney's shoulder.

"Are you gonna leave again soon?" I asked quietly.

"I have to."

I frowned. "You have totally turned my world around, you know that?"

"I could say the same about you." Sweeney said dryly.


	39. Chapter 39

Thank you to xBadxRomancesx, I LOVE JACK ATLAS, Piper Lestrange and elizabethbennet3553 for reviewing XD

* * *

_Chapter Thirty Nine_

Everyone was buzzing with excitement as we ran around backstage, calling to each other, bashing into people and tripping over. The sounds of people shouting and singing mixed with the sounds of instruments being played and tuned.

I stood in the girls toilets, my hand shaking as I carefully applied eyeliner to my lower lid.

I had been three months since that day in the playground.

Three long months.

I never forgot what happened. Everything we went through was etched into my mind, especially Turpin.

I shuddered.

Sometimes I would have nightmares about what happened. I would wake up, my forehead sweating and my heart racing, screaming and crying. Sometimes I would throw up.

I threw up a lot, and in the end, I found out that I was pregnant. I knew I was going to have to abort it.

But the miscarriage saved me from doing so.

I shuddered again. Being pregnant with Turpin's baby...ugh.

I never told anyone what happened. I couldn't even get my head around it myself, not really.

The fact that I wasn't a virgin anymore was just scary.

I quickly finished off my eyeliner, adding a little flick on the side. That was Hannah's idea, as was the outfit.

I gave my hair a brush and then stopped to look at my reflection.

"You don't look like yourself." I whispered to myself.

It was true, though. I looked...completely different. I could barely recognize myself.

My hair was curled (again, Hannah's idea) but instead of a dress, I was now dressed in a pair of pink skinny jeans with a pink and black top, a simple blazer on top of that. After a long time of practising, I finally mastered the art of putting on eyeliner without looking like a racoon.

I couldn't help but grin as I knelt down and zipped up my biker boots, also suggested by Hannah. I guess the only say I had in the performance was the song choice, really.

Hannah was dressed almost identically, except her jeans were purple and the top was black and purple. But, like me, she wore heavy eyeliner (a lot heavier than mine) and a blazer.

"Amy!"

The door was flung open, and Hannah rushed in.

"Amy, are you ready? We're on in," Hannah checked her phone. "Shit! Five minutes! Hurry up!"

Chucking everything into my make up bag, I ran after Hannah into the classroom. We were assigned two classrooms. One for the girls and one for the boys.

I put my make up bag away and, after recieving many hugs and good luck wishes, followed Hannah backstage. The boys were already setting up their instruments.

"Hannah, Amy."

We both turned to see Jake behind us, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I just wanted to wish you both good luck...I know you'll do well."

"Aw, Jakey!" Hannah squealed, flinging her arms around Jake. He patted her on the back before practically jumping away from her.

"Yes, well, you'd better go."

I stood next to Hannah, bouncing up and down in excitement. I couldn't believe it, I was actually going to perform!

The lights slowly came on as the curtains opened. The audience stared at us, and I could see my Mum in the front row. Ben and Nellie were next to her, along with Granny and Granddad on Dad's side. They were all here to see me!

The music started, we were singing, people were clapping. It was all over before it had properly begun, but I had enjoyed every single moment of it!

I could see Mum standing up as we finished, her eyes shining with pride. I beamed at her before following Hannah off stage.

"WE DID IT!" Hannah screamed, running and jumping on Jake. Amazingly, he picked her up and spun her around. I laughed as I ran to the classroom, which was now empty. Everyone else was either backstage or in the toilets, getting ready.

I hummed to myself as I changed my jeans, top and blazer for my dress. It was plain pink with short sleeves and a flowy skirt that hung just above my knees. I gave my hair another brush before changing my boots for a pair of pumps.

I picked up my hand mirror and scrubbed off all my make up, leaving my face bare.

I paused, and then smiled. "You look so...young."

But I looked like myself.

My smile grew before I brushed my hair off my shoulders and leaving the classroom.

It wasn't until the end of the show that I was on again, and as I strode on, I couldn't help but feel nervous.

I paused in front of the microphone and swallowed as the music started.

_"Green finch and linnet bird, nightingale, blackbird,  
How is it you sing?  
How can you jubilate sitting in cages  
never taking wing?" I sung softly, my eyes meeting Mum's. She was beaming at me._

_"Outside the sky waits  
beckoning!  
Beckoning!  
Just beyond the bars...  
How can you remain  
staring at the rain  
maddened by the stars?"_

_"How is it you sing_  
_anything?_  
_How is it you sing?"_

As the music played, I could see someone at the back of the hall...two people...

I squinted, but couldn't make them out...

"_My cage has many rooms_  
_damask and dark..._  
_Nothing there sings,_  
_not even my lark._  
_Larks never will, you know,_  
_when they're captive._  
_Teach me to be more_  
_adaptive._  
_Ah..._  
_Green Finch, and Linnet Bird,_  
_nightingale, blackbird,_  
_teach me how to sing._  
_If I cannot fly..._  
_Let me sing_."

I finished the song happily, watching as everyone applauded. Grinning, I bowed and left the stage. My mind was still on the two figures in the back, though.

Everyone was singing and dancing in the classrooms as we changed. After hugging everyone and telling them they were fab, I picked up my bag and left.

Mum was waiting for me outside the hall; everyone else had gone to wait in the car. The moment I saw her, I began running and jumped into her open arms.

"Well done, baby! You were amazing!" Mum said, hugging me tight. I smiled.

"Thanks Mum!"

"Come on, I've got a surprise for you at home."

Mum ignored my questions as she took my hand and led me to the car. Everyone congratulated me and I thanked them, but zoned out during the car ride home. I was just thankful Granny and Granddad had their own car.

"What's my surprise?" I asked as we drove up to the house. Mum ignored me.

"Ben, Nellie."

I was very surprised when Ben took my bag from me and Nellie covered my eyes as I clambered out.

"What's going on?" I asked. Mum ignored me again, taking my hands and carefully leading me up the drive.

"Watch your step. Ok, take a big step up. Well done, not long now. Oops, careful. This way. And...stop."

I stopped, waiting impatiently.

"Nellie, you can take your hands off now."

As Nellie took her hands off -

"SURPRISE!"

I gasped; Mum had completely transformed the living room. A large banner hung on the wall with the words, "WELL DONE AMY!" painted on, there were streamers and ballons, Ben had brought down his expensive stereo set, a camping table was in the corner, party food piled on top and -

"YOU'RE BACK!"

I ran forwards and flung my arms around Mrs Lovett and Sweeney, who were stood in the middle of the room.

"You came back! It was you in the hall! You came back and you saw me and I can't believe you're here!"

Mrs Lovett chuckled. "We couldn't not see you again, love."

I smiled as I hugged her. "I'm so glad you came back!"

Mrs Lovett hugged me back and, when we broke apart, I turned to face Sweeney.

"You never said goodbye." I whispered.

"I know and...I'm sorry."

I swallowed, blinking back the tears that had sprung to my eyes. "It's alright. I forgive you."


	40. Chapter 40

Yes, this is it. The last chapter. :(

But, thank you to:

Halloween29, I LOVE JACK ATLAS, freakyfriday13, filmgrl13, Undergargle, Piper Lestrange, elizabethbennett3553, obsessivelyfanaticgw09, xBadxRomancesx, MoonlitSerenity, Severen18, M. Cullen Hightopp, xXEmoVampirateXx and hayleytylers for all your reviews! They made me so happy XD

And will there be a third story? I've had an idea, so lets just say it's a possibility... :D

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Forty

I watched as Sweeney and Amy embraced, unable to stop the small smile that crept onto my lips. Like mine, he had changed her life, but also like mine, it was for the best.

I knew for a fact that Amy would never forget her ordeal.

I gazed at her silently, thoughtfully. Would she ever forget?

No. She wouldn't do.

Ben and Nellie might probably forget; they never really believed my stories of Sweeney Todd and Mrs Lovett. I was just sad that it took something like this to convince them otherwise.

Amy, on the other hand, had always believed me.

After Amy and Sweeney had broken apart, Ben had finally sorted his music system and began blaring out music.

"Hey, lets get this party started!" He shouted over the top of it, laughing as he stood up. Nellie and Amy laughed as they began dancing with him, while Sweeney and Mrs Lovett watched.

"Would you like something to eat or drink?" I asked, gesturing towards the table.

"Oh, no thanks, love." Mrs Lovett replied with a large smile; she seemed pretty content watching Ben, Nellie and Amy in amusement. I smiled back and looked up at Sweeney.

"What about you?"

"No, thank you."

I swallowed and nodded. "Well, I'm going to get some wine. Ben, Nellie, Amy, do any of you want anything?"

Instantly, the three of them jumped at the chance of me pretending to be a maid for a few minutes, asking for drinks left, right and centre.

I took in their orders and entered the kitchen, shutting the door behind me.

In stiff automatic movements, I fetched Ben a can of beer from the fridge, poured Nellie a small glass of diet coke and Amy a large glass of full fat coke. Afterwards, I poured myself a glass of wine and took a long drink from it, tears trickling down my cheeks.

I didn't even bother looking up as the kitchen door opened and shut again. I knew who it was.

"Johanna,"

My eyes met Sweeney's, and a fresh torrent of tears formed.

"Ant should be here." I whispered.

Without hesitating or saying anything, Sweeney walked forwards and wrapped his arms around me. I clung to him, allowing tears to run down my cheeks. I had gone through too much to properly mourn my dead husband, and I absolutely hated myself for it. It had been three months, and I had barely stopped to remember him.

But now, in Sweeney's arms, I could cry for a few minutes and feel as if a weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

"I'll be back in a moment." He muttered, his arms leaving me as quickly as he wrapped them around me. I didn't know what he was doing until I heard the clink of glasses.

I heard the door opening and shutting again, but didn't really pay much attention. I wrapped my arms around myself as the tears increased, as if trying to hold myself together. It wasn't until a pair of cold, strong hands unwrapped them and a new pair of arms replaced them did I realize Sweeney was back.

My hands clung to the front of his shirt as my head dug into his shoulder. I was simply unable to stop.

But Sweeney allowed me to cry.

He held me carefully, gently, as if he feared I would break should he hug me too hard, and one hand gently stroked my hair.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, pulling away when I finally calmed down. My eyes were sore from crying so much and my head was pounding.

Silent, Sweeney let go of me and picked up a glass. I closed my eyes, letting out a deep breath, as I listened to him pour a drink into the glass.

"Here," He said quietly, holding it out.

"Thanks."

I sipped the drink, allowing the water to trickle down my throat. Sweeney watched me silently.

"Why did you call me Johanna?" I asked suddenly. "No one calls me Johanna."

"I do."

I smiled weakly before continuing to sip my water.

"I miss Ant."

"I know you do."

I looked up at Sweeney and smiled again. "Do you miss Lucy?"

Sweeney took so long to answer I thought he wasn't going to, but then nodded once. I sighed sadly before stepping forwards to hug him.

"Amy's missed you."

Sweeney's arm came around me, resting gently on my shoulders.

"I missed her." He admitted quietly, so quietly I almost didn't hear him.

We stood in silence for a few minutes, simply hugging each other.

"I had a niece called Amy, once."

I looked up at Sweeney inquiringly. "Really?"

Sweeney nodded, a pained expression in his eyes.

"What happened to her?" I asked quietly. I wasn't sure if I wanted to know the answer.

"She died," Sweeney said. "In my arms."

"Oh...I'm so sorry..."

Sweeney didn't repsond, so I hugged him again before letting go, just as the kitchen door opened.

"We're gonna go to bed, Mum." Ben announced, rubbing his eyes. Next to him, Nellie was yawning.

"Ok, darling. Where are Mrs Lovett and Amy?"

"Both fallen asleep," Nellie told me sleepily, walking forwards to hug me. "Night, Mum. I love you."

I hugged her back. "Night, darling. I love you too."

"Night, Mum." Ben murmured, also hugging me.

"Night, Ben. Have a good sleep, ok?"

"Sure."

As Ben and Nellie staggered off to bed, I turned to face Sweeney.

"Best check on the other two." I said casually.

Sweeney followed me out of the kitchen and into the living room. Mrs Lovett was gently dozing in one of the armchairs while Amy was curled up, fast asleep on the sofa. I smiled down at her.

"It'll be a shame to wake her up."

Sweeney walked past me and, before I could ask what he was doing, carefully scooped Amy up in his arms, just like he had in Turpin's house. I smiled up at him.

"I'll show you her room."

Careful not to drop her, Sweeney followed me out of the living room and upstairs to Amy's room.

"Just put her down on the bed." I said softly. I watched as Sweeney placed Amy down again, gazing at her silently.

I gently eased Amy's shoes off her feet and removed her hoodie, leaving her in her t-shirt and leggings. I knew she would be comfortable.

While I did this, Sweeney had turned towards the door and was leaving. I looked up at him sadly before speaking up.

"You don't have to leave, you know," I said. "Not yet."

Sweeney stopped before turning around again to face me, his face blank.

"You want me to stay?" He asked, his brow furrowing. I nodded.

"If not for me, then for Amy."

I could see Sweeney was silently debating as he stood across the room, frozen. Would he stay? I wasn't sure.

Without saying anything, Sweeney walked back to me and sat down on a chair next to Amy's bed. I smiled.

"Thank you."

Sweeney didn't respond, but gave me a small smile. I smiled back before leaning down to kiss his cheek.

"Night."

"Night."

I left Amy's room and, as I was shutting the door, turned to glance back at them. A wide smile spread across my face.

Sweeney would be there when Amy woke up in the morning.


End file.
